The Emperor
by DiwarX
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang berpotensi sebagai manusia terkuat di dunia. Di dampingi guardian suci terkuat dan juga sosok yang tidak akan terpisahkan darinya, dia mencoba mengubah dunia yang telah merenggut semua orang yang dia sayangi. Dan dapatkah dia melakukan itu? Hanya waktulah yang dapat menjawabnya. (ganti summary)
1. Chapter 1

**The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, Typo, Semi-Canon, Universal World,

 **Summary** : Untuk apa aku hidup, untuk siapa aku berusaha, serta untuk apa aku diciptakan. Jika memang aku tidak memiliki tempat di dunia ini alangkah lebih baiknya engkau menghapuskanku sekarang juga.(bad summary)

* * *

 _Hujan yang kini menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah pe_ _mbantaian_ _yang tiada akhir dari seseorang berpakaian serba putih serta memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung , yang kini berdiri di depanku dengan aura biru kehitaman yang terlihat sangat kelam._

" _Kau adalah yang selanjutnya," sebuah tangan_ _astral_ _raksasa bernuansa api biru kehitaman itu semakin mendekat kearah seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri kaku seperti sebuah patung. Bingung, takut, ragu yang kini bercampur menjadi satu serta mencoba mendominasi satu-sama lain._

" _ **Akan kubunuh semuanya"**_

 _Diam_

" _ **Aku benci dunia ini"**_

 _Kumohon hentikan_

" _ **Kenapa selalu aku yang salah, kenapa selalu aku yang di benci, kenapa selalu aku yang tidak di inginkan"**_

 _Suara yang terus menggema dalam kepalanya itu serasa tidak pernah ingin berhenti. Lautan darah yang terlihat tak memiliki ujung kini terhampar di depannya. Tak hanya itu ratusan bahkan ribuan tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa bukan lah pandangan asing baginya. Sedangkan dia apa yang dapat dia perbuat dia hanyalah bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, siapa saja yang hidup di dunia ini, dan mahluk apa saja yang setiap saat mengincarnya saat dia lengah._

" _ **Marahlah"**_

 _Hentikan_

" _ **Bukalah, binasakanlah, bunuhlah... segalanya."**_

 _Kumohon hentikan_

" _ **Sampai semuanya menghilang dari depan matamu"**_

" _akhirnya bangkit"_

" _ **Aku adalah Dewa. Iblis. Pahlawan. Dan Monster."**_

 **-o0o-**

"Naruto-sensei, bisa tolong bantu aku membuat laporan hasil ulangan minggu lalu?" Suara dari rekan sesama gurunya itu membangunkan Naruto dari sebuah lamunan panjang yang entah sejak kapan dimulainya.

"Tentu, Miyamura-sensei," jawabnya disertai sebuah senyum simpul yang selalu terpampang di wajah bertanda lahir kumis kucing itu.

"Terimakasih Naruto-Sensei, kami banyak terbantu semenjak kamu bekerja di sini satu tahun yang lalu," Ujar Seorang guru yang Naruto panggil Miyamura tadi.

"Ah, anda bisa saja," jawab Naruto

Miyamura-senseipun pergi meninggalkan naruto dengan segudang pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Sepertinya memang nasib selalu mengikutinya dimanapun dia berada.

"Hah, sampai kapan hal merepotkan ini terus berlanjut"

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto yang kini masih bergulat dengan pekerjaan yang bahkan masih belum selesai setengahnya itu mulai di serang oleh rasa ngantuk, mungkin karena jarum jam yang kini telah menunjukan pukul 23.31 itu menjadi alarm bagi naruto untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Sepertinya cari kopi sebentar tidak ada salahnya."

Suasana mencekam serta lorong koridor yang yangat sepi merupakan tantangan tersendiri yang harus di lalui naruto menuju mesin minuman yang berada di gedung sebelah.

"Sialan kenapa suasananya sepi bigini ya? Mana mesin minumannya ada di gedung sebelah lagi," gunaman yang tidak jelas di tunjukan bagi siapa keluar dari mulut naruto.

 **Duaar! Duaar! Duaar!**

"Kurama, apa itu?" Tanya naruto pada seekor rubah yang sendari tadi mengalung di lehernya.

"Entahlah Naruto-sama, tapi aku merasakan aura yang sangat kuat sekali."

"Ayo kita periksa."

.

 **-o0o-**

.

"Issei."

Teriakan khawatir seorang perempuan yang memiliki paras di atas rata-rata yang di ketahui bernama rias gremory itu menggema mencoba memperingati pionnya yang tanpa piker panjang melesat maju kearah seorang malaikat jatuh bersayap lima pasang yang kini berdiri dengan angkuh di udara.

"Kau akan menerima pembalasanku kokabiel,"

[boost]

"Majulah kau sekiryuutei."

Dengan deklarasi itu Issei menerjang Kokabiel yang kini telah menunggunya dengan sebuah tombak cahaya ditangannya. Issei yang sudah kalap akan kemarahan mencoba memukul kokabiel secara langsung dengan _Boosted Gearnya_ , namun serangan itu hanya ditahan Kokabiel dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Tidak ingin membuang waktunya dengan percuma Kokabiel langsung menendang Issei dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya terpental sejauh lima meter.

"Sekarang tamatlah riwayatnmu sekiryuutei."

Dengan itu Kokabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya di tangan kananya kearah Issei. Sedangkan Issei hanya bisa menatap nanar maut yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

.

Duuarrr..

.

."ISSEI."

Teriakan dari semua teman setimnya saat melihat issei yang terkena tombak cahaya dari kokabiel.

Di lain sisi.

Terlihat kelompok sona yang tengah mempertahankan kekkai yang kini mengelilingi bangunan kuoh akademi.

"Kaichou, aku merasakan masih ada manusia di dalam sekolah," ucap dari salah satu pearage sona yang di ketahui adalah Tsubaki sinra.

"Apa?" Mendengar ucapan dari sang Queen tentu saja membuatnya syok karena siapa yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah selarut ini.

"Dilihat dari auranya, tidak salah lagi dia.."

 **-o0o-**

Tap.. tap.. tap

"Naruto-sensei."

Ucapan syok dari kedua belah pihak iblis itulah yang menyadarkan Issei yang sedari tadi telah siap mati oleh tombak cahaya yang siap melubang kepalanya.

Brukk

"Ittai."

Issei meringis kesakitan saat Ia di jatuhkan dengan kasar oleh seorang pria yang dia ketahui adalah guru sejarahnya. Tapi tunggu apa yang dilakukan Naruto-sensei disini?, dan juga bagaimana dia dapat bergerak begitu cepat untuk menyelamatkannya dari tombak cahaya kokabiel. Sedangkan jaraknya dengan Kokabel tak lebih jauh dari lima meter. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang kini berkecamuk di pikiran pemuda yang mendapat julukan kaisar naga merah itu,

"Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan yang mainstream memang, tapi hanya itulah yang dapat di ucapkan oleh Issei terlepas dari rasa syoknya.

"Inspeksi malam mungkin? Dan lihat apa yang aku temukan."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua anggota penelitian ilmu gaib serta kokabiel yang masih terkejut bahwa mangsanya dapat diselamatkan oleh seorang manusia.

"Beberapa ekor kelelawar yang berusaha mengalahkan seekor gagak," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum simpul serta mata yang tidak pernah dibuka itu.

"Dasar manusia keparat. Setelah kau menyelamatkan mangsaku, kau pikir kau dapat kabur dengan selamat."

"Kabur heh, untuk apa?"

Dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berwarna silver yang di ketahui sebagai _Desert Eagle_ yang terlihat cukup usang dari balik kemejanya.

"kau mengganggu kerjaku, kau merusak sekolahku, serta kau telah melukai murid-muridku. Maka..."

Mata yang tidak pernah dia buka itu kini semakin tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh bayang-bayang dari rambut pirangnya. Namun sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba terjadi saat naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

Suasana di sekitar area lapangan kuoh terasa semakin berat. Untuk kali pertama setelah insiden yang mungkin telah dilupakan semua orang. Naruto membuka matanya. Mata biru yang bahkan lebih indah dari lautan itu terlihat semakin terang dengan sebuah lingkaran bercahaya yang mengitari pupil dari mata itu.

"...Kau akan merasakan sakitnya kematian. Karena aku mutlak."

.

.

.

To be Continue...

Yo salam kenal. Saya author baru

Di sini saya mau menjelaskan bahwa naruto memang berasal dari dunia ini. Dan bukannya dari dimensi shinobi atau apalah. Kenapa? Karena di sini adalah _universal world_ atau bisa di bilang bahwa dunia shinobi dan dxd jadi satu. Tapi saling menutup diri satu sama lain.

Jika ada yang bilang ini mirip sama fic milik galerians-senpai maka anda salah. Karena saya hanya mengambil konsep universal worldnya saja. Karena cerita ini original atau asli dari pikiran saya sendiri.

Dan untuk pair saya membuka Voting. Silahkan isi sendiri di kolom review. Berhubung saya adalah author baru jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan, tapi yang memiliki alasan masuk akal.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang perlu di benahi karena saya dipaksa terus untuk publis nih cerita sama teman saya _Anggarda_ jadi saya publish juga nih fic.

See you next time. And thanks for reading..


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Semi-Canon, Universal World,

Pair : [Naruto X... ] masih dirahasiakan. :v

 **-o0{[** AGood Man With Cursed Eyes **]}0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kubu iblis itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sepasang mata yang terlihat sangat indah namun terdapat sebuah kekuatan aneh yang memaksa semua orang yang menatapnya tunduk dibawah sebuah tekanan yang tak kasat mata.

"Kaichou, mata itu.."

"Ya. Tsubaki mata itu adalah simbol seorang _Kontraktor_." Sona tidak perlu menunggu queennya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya karena dia sendiri juga tidak percaya bahwa guru sejarahnya yang selau tersenyum itu menyembunyikan sebuah mata yang bisa di katakan menyamai kekuatan dari seseorang yang memiliki sacred gear sekalipun.

"Jadi dengan adanya Naruto-sensei, tim Rias bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel," sekarang pertanyaan itu datang dari Saji yang berada tepat di samping kanan Sona.

"Entahlah Saji. Bahkan dengan kekuatan sacred gear sekelas longinus milik Issei saja tidak dapat menggores sedikitpun kulit dari Kokabiel. Tapi mungkin dengan adanya Naruto-sensei dapat menambah persentase kemenangan dari tim Rias."

Sona tidak mengerti. Otak cerdasnya kini penuh dengan pikiran dan juga strategi bagai mana caranya mengalahkan datenshi sekelas Kokabiel.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"...Kau akan merasakan sakitnya kematian. Karena aku mutlak"

Seluruh anggota penelitian ilmu gaib kini hanya mampu terpaku akan deklarasi yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto barusan. Dia memang tau bahwa guru sejarahnya itu memiliki aura berbeda di bandingkan manusia lainnya, tapi mereka pikir itu adalah kesan biasa saat mereka melihat seorang guru killer di sekolah.

Tapi sepertinya kini mereka harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena guru yang selalu tersenyum itu kini berubah menjadi seorang kesatria yang siap tempur ke medan perang.

"Hahaha.. tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki _alpha stigma_. Kurasa kau dapat sedikit menghiburku bocah," ucapan angkuh seperti yang biasa di ucapkan oleh Kokabiel itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Naruto.

Dia kini masih terus menganalisa batas darikemampuan musuhnya yang diketahui sebagai salah satu dari gubernur datenshi yang kekuatannya mungkin setara dengan seorang raja iblis.

"Maaf tapi aku disini tidak untuk menghiburmu Karasu-san." Profokasi adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk membuat lawan menjadi kalap dan terjerumus dalam kemarahan sehingga menurunkan kewaspadaanya.

"Dasar keparat. Tak akan ku maafkan kau. Cerberus!"

Tercipta sebuah lingkaran besar yang di kelilingi oleh api tepat di depan Naruto. Mungkin ini sudah melenceng jauh dari prediksinya yang mengira bahwa Kokabiel akan langsung menerjangnya. Karena kini yang muncul di depannya adalah seekor anjing raksasa yang memiliki tiga kepala.

"Cerberus?"

"Ano.. Buchou aku tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Tapi mahluk apa itu"

Rias tidak percaya ini, bahkan sampai mendatangkan Cerberus ke dunia manusia sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Issei, Cerberus adalah.."

"Menurut mitologi kuno Cerberus merupakan hewan yang menjaga gerbang neraka. Dan sepertinya lawan kita kali ini memiliki peliharaan yang menarik"

Belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan penjelasannya sudah di potong oleh Naruto yang kini berada paling dekat dengan binatang itu. Yah sebenarnya dia jengkel karena seseorang tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya, tapi melihat siapa yang memotong ucapannya adalah gurunya sendiri dia tidak memiliki hak untuk komplain.

"Penjaga gerbang neraka," Asia kini terpaku saat melihat Cerberus. Karena dia yang merupakan mantan gadis suci, harus bertemu dengan binatang yang menjaga sebuah tempat yang paling mereka jauhi yaitu _neraka._

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kurama"

"Ha'i Naruto-sama"

Rubah yang sedari tadi terus melingkar di leher Naruto kini turun ketanah dengan ekspresi marah. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa rubah yang selalu berada di leher naruto itu merupakan seekor guardian beast suci yang terikat langsung oleh segel dewa kematian.

Rubah itu tiba-tiba mulai bercahaya dengan sangat terang. Dan saat cahaya itu mulai meredup nampaklah seekor rubah raksasa sebesar cerberus dan memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai dengan liar.

"Kyuubi? Bukankah dia seharusnya berada di Kyoto?"

"Tidak, Buchou kurasa itu bukanlah Kyuubi. Karena aura yang dia pancarkan sangat jauh berbeda," ucap seorang gadis loli bersurai putih yang tidak lain adalah Koneko Toujou yang kini masih di sembuhkan oleh Asia akibat serangan Kokabiel.

"Aura yang di pancarkan mahluk itu terasa suci, namun juga sangat gelap," lanjutnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Koneko tentang aura yang suci namun sangat gelap. Tapi satu hal yang pasti dari ucapan Koneko tadi adalah bahwa aura yang di pancarkan mahluk itu sangatlah kuat.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto tahu bahwa musuh yang kini dihadapinya tidaklah sama seperti musuh yang pernah di hadapinya selama ini. Karena dia sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia dan mungkin hanya dapat mengulur waktu sedikit lebih lama agar murid-muridnya dapat beristirahat serta mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melancarkan serangan terkuat mereka, karena Naruto pikir itulah jalan terbaik yang dapat dilakukan.

"Rias, dari apa yang aku amati sejak awal kau adalah pemimpin mereka. Jadi untuk kali ini aku akan ambil alih komando sekaligus menjadi penyusun strategi."

"Ha'i." Rias sebenarnya sangsi dengan kata-kata senseinya itu karena dia tahu bahwa senseinya hanyalah seorang manusia. Tapi saat dia melihat ekspresi wajah yang di tunjukan oleh senseinya itu dia sadar bahwa kini senseinya kini tengah dalam mode serius, terbukti dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya itu kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama 1 tahun senseinya itu bekerja di sekolahnya.

"Untuk sekaran kalian istirahatlah, dan pulihkan tenaga kalian. Biar sensei yang urus gagak itu," ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kokabiel.

"Tapi, sensei-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini perintah."

Rias tahu ini bukalah waktu yang tepat untuk protes karena dia sadar bahwa pearagenya kini sudah kelelahan dan ditambah Koneko yang kini terluka dan sedang di sembuhkan oleh Asia.

"Hoy Issei," teriak Naruto pada sang Sekiryuutei yang kini tengah bengong dengan tampang bloon seperti sedang melihat hantu walaupun sebenarnya yang dilihatnya kini adalah dirinya.

"H-hai."

Jujur dia takut saat melihat senseinya memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Dia memang sudah terbiasa melihat wajah marah senseinya itu saat dia lupa mengerjakan PR atau bahkan saat kepergok melakukan kegiata mingguan kelompoknya yang tidak lain mengintip klub kendo yang ganti baju. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi itu, datar dan dingin bagaikan melihat boneka kayu yang di gerakan oleh sang dalang, dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Kau gandakan kekuatan sacred gearmu sampai setinggi mungkin, dan saat aku kasih komando tembakan sihir terkuatmu padanya," perintah Naruto dan di akhiri dengan menunjuk Kokabiel yang kini masih berdiri dengan angkuh diatas udara.

"Siap"

[boost]

"Baiklah kurama kau atasi anjing gila itu sedangkan aku akan urus si gagak kelebihan sayap itu," perintah Naruto yang kini telah siap menyerbu Kokabiel.

"Jadi, sudah selesai diskusinya?" Kokabiel lengkap dengan ekspresi sombong yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah aneh bergigi tajam mirip piranha itu.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku akan mengalahkanmu secepatnya," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara seperti akan melafalkan sebuah mantra "aku menawarkan kontrak, untuk menanggung cahaya roh bintang yang tidur di langit!" Dengan seketika kaki dari Naruto seperti di selimuti oleh sebuah cahaya.

Ctak

"20%"

Dengan jentikan jari itu Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang bahkan knight dari iblis keluarga Gremory pun tidak dapat menyamainya. Dengan kecepatannya itu dia kini telah berada di samping kanan Kokabiel dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto melepaskan dua tembakan beruntun yang semuanya mengarah langsung kearah kepala Kokabiel.

"Jangan meremehkanku bocah."

Dengan sangat mudah bahkan tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun Kokabiel menghindari tembakan yang dilepaskan oleh Naruto dengan mengelak ke arah kanan. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut telah di prediksi oleh Naruto yang kini telah siap menyambut Kokabiel dengan sebuah sapuan yang mengarah ke pinggang dari Kokabiel.

"cepat." Kokabiel tidak percaya bahwa manusia yang kini menghadapinya satu lawan satu dapat membuatnya sedikit kerepotan.

Sepersekian detik sebelum tendangan naruto mengenai kokabiel. Dia terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya guna melindunginya dari sebuah tendangan yang masih belum dia ketahui batas kekuatannya itu.

Duak..

Kokabiel yang terpental akibat tendangan dari Naruto langsung menyeimbangkan dirinya di udara dengan bantuan ke sepuluh sayapnya. Dan langsung menyiapkan lima buah tombak cahaya yang langsung di lesatkan kearah Naruto yang kini berjarak kurang dari seratus meter darinya.

 **Duar! Duar!**

 **Duar! Duar!**

 **Duar!**

Meski kewalahan tembakan demi tembakan itu masih dapat dihindari Naruto dengan beberapa kali salto kebelakan serta berguling ke kanan dan kiri. Dan di balas Naruto dengan tembakan dari pistol yang berada di tangan kanannya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Sona menatap tidak percaya bahwa seorang guru sejarah dapat mengalahkan salah satu petinggi datenshi bersayap sepuluh yang bahkan pernah merasakan pahit-manisnya great war.

"Kaichou, apa Naruto-sensei bisa menang melawan datenshi itu?"

"Entahlah Saji, yang jadi masalah bukanlah kekuatan Naruto-sensei, melainkan senjata yang di pakai oleh Naruto-sensei. Memang senapan itu beberapa kali lebih cepat dari pada sihir tapi jika dilihat dari penggunaan senapan itu tadi dapat aku perkirakan bahwa peluru Naruto-sensei kini kurang dari lima buah," jawab Sona.

"Jadi, Naruto-sensei kalah dalam hal senjata karena kokabiel dapat dengan mudah menepis peluru naruto-sensei yang hanya memiliki kaliber 2,3 itu," kini giliran Tsubaki yang mengajukan pendapatnya akan pertarungan guru sejarahnya dengan petinggi datenshi itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Mata itu kini berkilat tajam terus berkeliaran hanya untuk mencari kelemahan dari sang lawan yang saat ini tengah membentuk sebuah pedang cahaya. 'aku harus tahu kelemahannya sebelum kehabisan peluru' Naruto membatin. Dengan sekali lompatan ke belakang dia kini telah berada tepat di samping Rias yang tengah mengamati pertarungannya melawan Kokabiel.

"Hey Rias, bisakah kau ambilkan tas olahragaku yang kini berada di ruang guru"

"Tapi untuk apa sensei?" Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan oleh gurunya itu dengan menyuruhnya mengambilkan tasnya di tengah pertarungan seperti ini.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," ucap Naruto di sertai dengan sebuah senyum misterius yang terasa agak ganjil.

"baiklah.. Akeno!"

"Ha'i Buchou"

Dengan itu Rias dan Akeno pergi melalui lingkaran sihir yang di buat oleh Akeno untuk mengambilkan pesanan dari senseinya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang tersisa dan di tambah dengan Xenovia yang kini telah kembali pulih dari rasa syoknya saat mengetahui bahwa Tuhan telah tiada. Dan kini dia bangkit dengan tekad baru yaitu membunuh seorang datenshi yang kini berada di depan mereka.

"Sekarang Kiba dan kau yang berambut biru kalian akan menjadi ujung tombak sekaligus tim penyerang, dan aku akan mem-backup kalian dari belakang," ucap Naruto yang kini kembali ke mode seriusnya.

"Ha'i/Serahkan padaku"

Dengan itu mereka berdua maju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Kokabiel. Kiba yang telah sampai di depan Kokabiel langsung menebasnya dengan _Demonic Holly Sword_ miliknya namun usahanya itu hanya sia-sia, karena kokabiel menahan serangan kiba hanya dengan dua jari. Xenovia yang tidak ingin membuang kesempatan saat kokabiel terfokuskan oleh serangan Kiba dengan menyerang kokabiel dari belakang. Namun serangan Xenovia dapat di mentalkan oleh ke sepuluh sayapnya itu.

Tidak kehabisan akal. Kiba langsung membuat sebuah pedang lagi di tangan kirinya dan langsung menyabetkannya ke Kokabiel, sayangnya serangan itu berakhir ditahan dengan dua jari tangan kanannya. Masih belum menyerah Kiba kembali membuat sebuah pedang di mulutnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga menebaskannya kearah Kokabiel walaupun hanya berupa sebuah goresan pada pipi Kokabiel. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kokabiel kalap dan kehilangan fokus.

"Keparat," seperti yang di duga Naruto dia benar-benar marah. Kokabiel langsung mebuat pedang cahaya di kedua tangannya guna menebas Kiba dan Xenovia.

Melihat Kiba dan Xenovia mulai terancam Naruto dengan cepat merangkai beberapa handseal. Untuk sebuah serangan jarak jauh.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"**

Sebuah bola api tiba-tiba datang dariarah samping Kokabiel. Sementara itu Kurama telah berhasil mengalahkan ketiga Cerberus dan kini dia kembali ke mode musang kecil karena kehabisan tenaga.

Namun serangan Naruto dapat di tepis dengan mudah menggunakan ke lima pasang sayapnya. Dan langsung di balas dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang memiliki ukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari tombak cahaya yang biasanya.

Melihat sebuah tombak cahaya yang melesat dengan cepat kearahnya bukannya takut dia malah tersenyum, karena merasakan orang yang di tunggunya telah datang.

 **Duuaar!**

Saat debu menghilang terlihat dua orang gadis yang memiliki paras diatas rata-rata tengah membuat kubah pelindung untuk melindunginya dari tombak cahaya yang menuju kearahnya tadi.

"Maaf, sensei kami terlambat," ucap Rias yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto sambil membawa sebuah tas olahraga yang di ketahui sebagai pesanan Naruto.

"Kurasa kalian tepat waktu,"

"Ara ara.. arigatou sensei," ucap Akeno dan dilengkapi dengan tawa khas miliknya.

Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam tas olahraga itu. Gulungan itu adalah gulungan penyimpanan yang sering di gunakan Naruto untuk menyimpan senjatanya, karena dia sadar bahwa tidak ada sekolah yang memperbolehkan guru maupun murid membawa senjata tajam ke sekolah.

"Baiklah saatnya beraksi," ucap Naruto sambil membuka gulungan berwarna merah itu. Dia menggigit jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah lalu mengoleskannya ke gulungan tadi dan secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah katana berwarna putih disertai dengan sedikit asap.

Setelah mendapatkan senjatanya tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melesat kearah Kokabiel. Yang kini masih di sibukan oleh serangan gabungan Kiba dan Xenovia. Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi Kiba dan Xenovia, Naruto langsung saja menebaskan katana putihnya secara horizontal yang mengarah tepat ke leher dari Kokabiel.

Dengan senyum meremehkan Kokabiel langsung menghindari tebasan itu dengan sedikit menunduk dan langsung menghadiahi Naruto dengan sebuah lutut yang dengan telak mengenai perutnya. Kokabiel langsung menciptakan sebuah senjata dari cahayanya. Namun kali ini bukanlah berbentuk tombak melainkan sebuah pedang yang sangat tajam.

 **Jrass!**

Telak. Naruto tertusuk tepat di dadanya. Kokabiel melebarkan seringainya saat melihat ekspresi syok dari Naruto serta kelompok Rias. Namun yang paling membuatnya gembira adalah darah yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengenang di bawah kaki lawannya itu. Dia mengangkat Naruto dengan pedang yang masih menancap di dada sang lawan. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emas ini Kokabiel langsung membanting Naruto dengan sangat keras.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin ini karena kecerobohannya, sebuah kebiasaan yangdulu coba dia kubur dalam-dalam itu telah membuat berbagai masalah termasuk terbunuhnya seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.

"Ha ha ha... jadi mana kata kata sombongmu tadi yang mengatakan bahwa kau itu mutlak."

Kokabiel kembali menusukan pedang cahaya yang berada di tangan kanannya tepat kearah dada Naruto yang saat ini hanya mampu tertunduk lesu akibat banyaknya luka yang di sarangkan Kokabiel pada tubuhnya.

"Apa kau ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau katakan sebelum kau mati tepat di depan murid-muridmu?" Namun Naruto hanya diam membisu pikirannya kini menerawang ke depan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada murid-muridnya setelah dia di bunuh di sini.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu karena mereka juga akan menyusulmu setelah ini," ucap Kokabiel. Yang kini telah siap menebaskan pedang cahaya di tangan kirinya kearah kepala Naruto.

"Bersiaplah untuk..."

 _Mindscape_

"Kau tahu. kau terlihat sangat buruk," ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar tepat di belakang Naruto yang kini tengah duduk berkubang pada darahnya sendiri. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak membantah penyataan itu karena itu memang benar adanya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menyerah segampang itu" Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang sangat identik dengan sang tokoh utama kita kecuali rambut hitam serta mata merahnya yang tidak kalah terang dari suasana di sekitarnya.

"Raihlah Ambisimu, dan juga tak peduli apapun yang terjadi lindungilah kehormatanmu sebagai guru mereka. Serta lindungilah apa yang yang menurutmu berharga"

"Menma" Naruto tahu bahwa pria itu selalu bersamanya dan selama jantungnya masih berdetak, paru-parunya masih dapat memompa oksigen. Pria itu akan tetap hidup dalam dirinya.

"Kau butuh bantuan" Tawar seorang pria yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Menma itu.

"...Yah, menurutmu?" Jawab Naruto dengan mengangkat bahu, lalu mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan sebuah katana putih di tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Jangan sampai lupa...," ucap Menma yang kini sedang berdiri tegak membelakangi Naruto

"Aku adalah.../Kau adalah... "

"Bukti bahwa kau../Bukti bahwa aku..."

" **ADA"**

Dua suara, dua jiwa, dua kepribadian, serta satu jantung kini bersatu menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin di anggap orang sebagai suatu hal yang mustahil. Mereka bagaikan dua sisi mata koin yang bahkan tidak pernah searah namun saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dengan pernyataan tadi suasana di sekitar mereka terasa sangat terang hingga menyilaukan siapa saja yang melihat.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"...Mati!" Teriak Kokabiel yang tengah menebas Naruto dengan pedang cahaya di tangan kirinya. Dan berharap dengan itu dia dapat menghabisi adik dari Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan tanpa halangan dari kecoa-kecoa seperti Naruto.

 **Pyaarr!**

Pedang cahaya Kokabiel yang hanya tinggal sepuluh sentimeter lagi untuk memisahkan kepala dari badan Naruto kini hancur berkeping-keping bahkan sedikitpun belum menyentuh kulit Naruto.

" **Burō keshin."**

"Aaarrrgg.." Teriak pilu Kokabiel saat sebuah pedang yang bahkan tidak memiliki wujud untuk dapat di lihat telah memotong lengan kirinya sebatas bahu.

Mata itu kembali terbuka dan menunjukan dua buah manik yang kini berbeda warna. Mata kanan yang tadinya berwarna biru dengan sebuah cincin cahaya yang mengitari pupilnya kini telah berubah menjadi manik merah darah dengan cincin serupa dengan mata kirinya.

"K-keparat. Akan kumusnahkan kau dan tidak akan kusisakan setitik debupun di muka bumi ini!"

Murka, sekarang Kokabiel benar-benar murka. Untuk pertama kalinya dia di kalahkan oleh ras yang di ketahui sebagai ras yang paling lemah. Manusia.

[Explosions]

"Sensei," teriak Issei dari kejauhan guna memberitahu gurunya itu bahwa kini penggandaan kekuatannya telah mencapai batas maksimal.

"Sekarang, lepaskan sihir terkuatmu," teriak Naruto.

Naruto melihat Issei yang tengah mempersiapkan serangan terkuatnya. Mata berbeda warna itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sang obyek yang telah siap menembakan bola sihir yang memiliki warna merah.

" **Dragon Shot"**

Kokabiel yang melihat sebuah bola energi berwarna merah yang sedang mengarah kepadanya langsung menggunakan kesepuluh sayapnya sebagai pelindung.

 **Duuuaaarrr!**

"Kau pikir usahamu itu cukup untuk membunuhku Sekiryuutei" Merasa ledakan dari dragon shot milik Issei yang mulai mereda, Kokabiel dengan kasar mengepakan kesepuluh sayapnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menghalangi penglihatannya akibat tembakan tadi.

"Masih belum..." pandangan Kokabiel terus beredar kesegala arah untuk menemukan pelaku yang telah memotong lengan kirinya sekaligus menodai kehormatannya sebagai salah satu gubernur Datenshi. Namun dia di kejutkan bahwa seseorang yang di carinya kini tengah melayang di udara dengan sebuah bola energi berwarna biru yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja.

" **Kōtei shotto"**

"Sial-"

 **Duaarr!**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Sona merasa tidak percaya bahwa apa yang ada di depan matanya kini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Dia mungkin lebih percaya bila kakaknya yang sedikit nyentrik itu bersifat dewasa dari pada melihat guru sejarahnya dapat mengalahkan salah satu petinggi datenshi yang memiliki sepuluh sayap.

Demi celana dalam Serafall-oneesama dia telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan perasaanya melihat kejadian ini.

"Saji pukul aku, karena aku pasti bermimpi," ucapan ngaco itu hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyum garing dari sang pion, karena dia juga tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

Tidak jauh beda dengan kelompok Sona. Rias juga mengalami hal yang sama yaitu tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Sedangkan Issei hanya dapat melongo saat melihat jurus andalannya di copy dengan begitu mudah oleh sang guru.

"Dia dapat meniru dragon shot milik Issei-kun.." bahkan seorang Kiba saja di buat takjub akan kehebatan dari guru sejarah itu. Sejak dulu dia memang merasa aneh saat dia bertanding kendo dengan naruto, dia merasa bahwa gerakannya dengan mudah ditiru dengan mudah dan tidak pernah serius meskipun kiba selalu kalah. Mungkin ini adalah alasan mengapa dia tidak pernah menang melawan seorang guru sejarah.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Asap yang tebal yang menglilingi tempat di mana Kokabiel berada sudah mulai menipis dan menampakan Kokabiel yang sudah babak belur namun masih berdiri dengan kokoh dari tempatnya berpijak. Baju hitamnya kini telah musnah dan hanya menyisakan sepotong celana panjang yang hanya tersisa ¾ dari aslinya. Ditambah tiga sayap yang terlihat seperti patah dan mungkin memang patah.

"Hah.. kau.. hah memang yang terbaik bocah tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan mati sendiri," ucap Kokabiel yang masih saja bersikap angkuh meski tubuhnya sudah babak belur dan sangat sulit di gerakan.

"Aku rasa aku tidak setuju dengan pernyataanmu yang terakhir itu. Karna aku masih harus membunuhmu," ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri, namun tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya karena dapat di lihat bahwa luka yang di sarangkan Kokabiel tadi masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Akan aku kalahkan kau dengan serangan terakhirku in,i" ucap Kokabiel yang untuk kesekian kalinya membuat sebuah pedang cahaya. Dan memposisikan dirinya untuk menerjang Naruto yang berada seratus meter di depannya.

"Kurasa akupun sama" tak mau kalah dengan Kokabiel. Naruto sekarang memposisikan katana putihnya seperti seorang samurai yang bersiap mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

"MATI KAU BOCAH TENGIK!"

"KAU YANG MATI KAKEK BAU TANAH!"

Sambil meneriakan ejekan satu sama lain mereka berdua melesat maju dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

Tidak ada suara, angin bagaikan takut saat melihat suasana yang kini dirasakan oleh semua orang yang berada di dalam kekkai. Kedua kubu iblis yang menjadi saksi dari pertarungan hidup mati antara seseorang yang mereka ketahui sebagai guru mata pelajaran sejarah melawan seorang datenshi berpangkat gubernur.

Naruto maupun Kokabiel tak ada yang berpindah dari posisinya masing-masing dan Saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

Brukk!

Naruto jatuh berlutut dengan katana putih yang kini tinggal setengah sebagai tumpuannya. Luka melintang di dadanya menjadi bukti bahwa lawannya kini bukanlah lawan yang dapat dianggap enteng.

"Heh sepertinya aku yang-Arrrgghh," penyataan sombong Kokabiel dengan seketika menjadi sebuah jeritan pilu saat menyadari bahwa tangan kanan serta semua sayapnya telah terpangkas habis.

"Sepertinya sudah sele...sai," ucap Naruto lemah dan di ikuti tubuh yang seperti tertarik oleh grafitasi bumi yang membuatnya kehilangan tumpuannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Sensei."

Teriakan panik seluruh anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib saat melihat guru mereka tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka-lukanya.

 **Pyaarr!**

Kekkai yang mengelilingi area kuoh akademi tiba-tiba hancur oleh seseorang yang mengenakan armor putih serta sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru. Yang secara paksa menembus kekkai sehingga membuat semua anggota osis selaku pembuat kekkai terpental.

"Jadi tugasku sudah di selesaikan."

.

Twich!

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala berarmor naga itu saat melihat bahwa penyataanya tadi diabaikan karena mereka terlalu sibuk meneriaki seseorang yang di ketahui sebagai pelaku dari semua kekacauan ini.

"Aku akan membawa Kokabiel dan juga pendeta gila itu," ucap pria berarmor naga itu kembali setelah lupa akan rasa kesalnya.

Twich! Twich!

Namun sepertinya dia masih harus bersabar untuk tidak melenyapkan mereka semua, karena untuk kedua kalinya dia di abaikan.

"Kau mengabaikanku ya, Shiroi," semua orang disana di kejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari sacred gear issei yang kini bersinar dengan cukup terang. "Sacred gearnya bicara." Pernyataan terkejut itu diutarakan oleh Rias karena ini pertama kalinya salah satu dari dua Heavenly Dragons itu bicara.

"Kalianlah yang sendari tadi mengabaikan kami," teriakan marah itu di ucapkan oleh seorang yang berada di dalam armor naga itu.

"Tenanglah Vali. Kita disini tidak untuk mencari perkara," suara itu keluar dari sayap mekanik yang sekarang mengeluarkan cahayanya.

"Maaf tapi kami masih harus mengurus hal yang lebih penting daripada reuni kita, sampai jumpa Draigg," lanjunya.

"Kau juga, Albion"

"Hyoudou Issei, bertambahlah kuat karena suatu saat nanti kita akan bertempur hidup dan mati," ucap dari seseorang yang mereka ketahui sebagi Vali sang Hakuryuuko, yang kini telah melesat keudara sambil membawa Kokabiel yang sekarat dan juga Freed.

"Hey, tunggu...," teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Issei itu hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh sang kaisar naga putih itu. Mungkin karena rasa kesalnya karena di abaikan masih tersisa.

"Tunggu..tunggu dulu sepertinya ada yang kelupaan," lanjut Issei saat menyadari bahwa ada yang lebih penting dari pada teriak-teriak gak jelas pada sang rival. Sedangkan yang lain jadi teringat bahwa mereka telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan itu...

"NARUTO-SENSEI"

Yah begitulah nasib dari sang tokoh utama kita. Dan sepertinya kasur rumah sakit telah menanti Naruto dengan segala kebaikan dan juga warna putih.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Loha...

Bertemu lagi di fic yang gaje ini.

Sebelumnya saya akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang telah menyempatkan diri mencurahkan pendapatnya di kolom review.

Dan seperti yang sudah ku janjikan bahwa jumlah word akan ku tambah di chapter 2. Dan disini saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang kekuatan Naruto.

 **Burō keshin (** **ブロー化身** **)** : Tebasan penjelmaan

Sebuah serangan elemen angin tanpa wujud namun sangat tajam , hampir mirip seperti kamaitachi milik temari. jurus ini tidak memerlukan handseal karena hanya perlu kontrol chakra yang baik dari pengguna.

 **Kōtei shotto(** **皇帝ショット** **)** :Emperor Shot

Adalah jurus Naruto yang diciptakan Naruto dengan meniru konsep dragon shot milik Issei. Dengan cara menguraikan rangkaian sihir menggunakan Emperor Eyes miliknya. Dan menyusunya kembali menggunakan energi chakra.

Dan untuk Emperor Eyes naruto bukanlah sebuah doujutsu melainkan sebuah kutukan yang di picu oleh kemarahan dan keputus asaan, serta kebenciannya akan dunia. Emperor Eyes Naruto merupakan salah satu dari 6 Alpha Stigma yang merupakan mata kutukan.

.

.

Ini adalah balasan dari review untuk chapter 1.

Guest : Oke. Dan untukpair tenang saja karena saya sudah mendapatkan yang menurut saya paling cocok .

.

Reader16 : Siap nih dah lanjut. : makasih. Iya memang alurnya sengaja di buat agak lambat karena chapter sudah langsung di penyerangan Kokabiel

.

Ryoko : Gue suka gaya loe. :v . dan makasih, oke nih dah lanjut

.

Kurasa cukup sekian.. dan jangan lupa sempatkan waktu anda untuk mengisi pendapat kalian di kolom review.

.

See You Next Time and Thanks for Reading...


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World,

Pair : [Naruto X... ] masih dirahasiakan. :v

 **-o0{[** Rahasia yang terungkap & Perempuan Pembuat Masalah **]}0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Puluhan. Bahkan sampai ratusan manusia kini mengelilinginya dengan berbagai senjata tajam serta obor di masing-masing tangan mereka. Mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, bahkan para manula pun hadir. Semuanya berkumpul membuat lingkaran manusia yang berdiameter lebih dari 10 meter dengan dia sebagai pusatnya.

Bingung. Itulah yang sekarang ini dia rasakan karena dia tidak mengenal salah satupun dari mereka, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat itu. Akan tetapi dia tidak dapat menggerakan badannya bahkan satu inchipun karena kukungan dari sebuah rantai berduri yang mengikatnya pada sebuah salib besar setinggi lima meter dan seluruhnya terbuat dari perak.

"Kau telah mendatangkan kesialan pada desa ini. Karena kau keluargaku mati. Dan karena kau pula warga desa terjangkit penyakit mematikan yang bahkan tidak ada obatnya..." Salah satu dari mereka maju sambil mengutarakan kebencian yang dia miliki padanya.

"... Jadi inilah saat dimana kau harus... **Mati.** "

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Keringat dingin yang kini membasahi wajahnya serta detak jantung yang berdetak tak karuan sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa mimpi buruk yang dialaminya barusan terasa sangatlah nyata. Naruto menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan kasar.

Berusaha menghilangkan segala kegelisahannya akan mimpi buruknya tadi, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat di mana dirinya kini. Namun saat ini dia menyadari bahwa ruangan ini terasa sangat tidak asing baginya, karena ini adalah ruangan khusus miliknya... di rumah sakit.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak masuk kembali ke ruangan ini. Semenjak dia berganti pekerjaan sebagai guru. Ruangan yang sarat akan warna putih ini terasa sedikit berbeda dengan adanya setangkai bunga anggrek berwarna ungu yang berada dalam vas di samping tempat tidur.

"Ruangan ini tidak berubah sedikitpun, semenjak terakhir kali aku dirawat disini."

Sebuah senyum simpul tiba-tiba mengembang di bibirnya saat mengingat kenangannya dengan seorang gadis yang selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjenguk dirinya yang tidak pernah absen untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Gadis yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Seseorang yang mengisi relung terdalam di hatinya.

Dan karena dirinya, kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah dapat dia tebus meski dengan menjual jiwanya sekalipun. Dan itulah mengapa mata yang dulu selalu memancarkan cahaya ketenangan, kasih sayang, serta sebuah perasaan yang bahkan tidak dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Meskipun dirinya harus berkubang dalam lautan darah. Kini berubah menjadi sebuah mata yang melambangkan kebencian yang teramat sangat pada dunia, karena telah memisahkan dia dengan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sebuah senyum tulus yang tadi sempat terukir di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum miris penuh akan penyesalan.

Brakk!

"Sensei."

Pintu itu di dobrak dengan seketika oleh sekelompok remaja yang dia ketahui adalah murid-muridnya. Dan dapat dia lihat raut khawatir yang terukir jelas di wajah-wajah itu. "Sensei apa sensei baik-baik saja, kapan sensei sadar, dan-,"

"Tunggu-tungu. Stop aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan secara bersamaan."

Naruto langsung menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari meraka yang mungkin tidak memiliki akhir itu. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi namun bukan untuk melihat suasana sekitar melainkan untuk melihat siapa saja yang dengan seenak jidatnya merusak acara ngelamunnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di atas kasurnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari para muridnya yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan dengan raut muka penuh tanda tanya. Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" Naruto mengawalinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sensei, sebenarnya kau ini apa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut perempuan berambut crimson yang tidak lain adalah Rias Gremory. Sedangkan Naruto yang di tanyai seperti itu hanya dapat mendesah pasrah karena saat liburan dari pekerjaannya di sekolah kini harus ia bayar dengan acara dongeng yang di awali oleh pertanyaan dari Rias barusan.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi menurut klasifikasi mahluk hidup dan juga silsilah keluarga merupakan manusia tulen, dan jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku bagian dari salah satu fraksi yang masih bersetru sampai sekarang," ucap Naruto. Dan pernyataan tersebut tentu saja membuat mereka sangat terkejut, karena mana mungkin mereka yang merupakan iblis dengan kekuatan yang berkali-kali lipat dari manusia saja tidak dapat mengalahkan datenshi sekelas kokabiel. Dan kini seorang di depan mereka yang berhasil mengalahkan kokabiel mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang manusia, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Tunggu dulu, jika sensei bukan bagian dari ketiga fraksi kenapa sensei tau bahwa ketiga fraksi sedang bersetru?" Dia mulai menatap curiga pada pria di depannya itu karena jika gurunya itu tidak memiliki hubungan dengan ketiga fraksi, lalu dari mana dia tahu bahwa ketiga fraksi masih bersetru. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Kau tahu, kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengan sorang pria pemalas yang kerjaannya hanya nongkrong di sungai dengan pancingannya, dan ternyata pria pemalas itu adalah gubenur dari kubu datenshi." Walaupun Naruto malas mengakui pria tua malas itu sebagai pimpinan dari musuh Yang dua hari lalu dia kalahkan, tapi apa mau dikata karena memang begitulah adanya.

Sedangkan pria yang di bicarakan Naruto hanya bersin-bersin gak jelas di pinggir sungai sambil bergumam _'sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ketampananku'_

Back to story

"Apa. Sensei bertemu dengan gubernur datenshi, aku tidak percaya bahwa seorang gubernur datenshi masuk ke dalam wilayahku tanpa izin. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan." Rias merasa geram karena berani-beraninya datenshi masuk ke daerah kekuasaannya, apalagi kali ini adalah pemimpinnya sendiri. "Tapi, jika aku tidak bertemu dengan dia maka kalian pasti akan mati." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Apa maksudnya kami akan mati?"

"Kau tahu, jika aku tidak bertemu dia maka dapat di pastikan bahwa aku tidak akan berada di sekolah pada malam itu. Dan di lihat dari observasiku tadi malam kalian pasti akan kalah kurang dari 30 menit," ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat mereka semua terdiam karena sadar bahwa apa yang di katakan senseinya itu tidak salah sama sekali.

Naruto untuk yang ke sekian kalinya menghela nafas. Dia tahu bahwa kata-katanya tadi cukup menohok mereka, namun kenyataan itu harus di ketahui oleh mereka. Karena dia yakin bahwa murid-muridnya itu bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak dapat belajar dari kesalahan.

"Sensei."

Suara itu membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi yang tidak lain adalah Sona Sitri sang ketua osis. "Sebenarnya ini sudah membatku penasaran sendari tadi, jika dilihat dari cara bertarung sensei aku yakin bahwa sensei bukanlah orang yang dapat di bilang amatir dalam hal bertarung ataupun membunuh. Sementara sensei merupakan seorang guru, dan kurasa aneh rasanya jika seorang guru di bekali kemampuan bertarung yang bahkan melebihi kemampuan kami para iblis."

"Jadi dapat anda jelaskan, sensei ini sebenarnya siapa?" Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menjawab dengan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya seorang guru. Tapi saat melihat raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan _'Aku sedang tidak bercanda'_ membuatnya menelan kembali pernyataan yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Hah, aku tidak tahu mau mulai dari mana. Dulu sebelum aku mengajar di Kuoh Akademi, aku adalah seorang tentara yang bertugas untuk mengatasi terorisme di jepang. Dan itu menjelaskan kemampuan bertarungku,"

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan dari mana sensei mendapatkan mata itu. Mata yang menandakan kebencian, mata yang tidak dapat di ketahui jenis maupun batas kekuatannya, Alpha Stigma keenam Emperor Eyes. Yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul kembali setelah 2 dekade terakhir."

Semuanya memandang Sona dengan tatapan penuh tanya seolah berkata dari mana kau tahu tentang semua itu. Namun hanya di balas dengan naiknya alis sebelah kiri sona dan memandang kembali mereka seakan mengatakan _Kalian bodoh ya_.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat memandang aneh mereka. "Hey kalian, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian," semuanya kembali memandang Naruto yang baru saja mengacaukan pertandingan mimik muka yang entah kapan di mulainya. "Ano.. apa sekarang lagi tren bicara dengan bahasa isyarat ya?" Pertanyaan itu sukses mebuat hampir semua yang ada di sana terjungkal. Kecuali sona yang hanya mengurut kepalanya, menghadapi pertanyaan konyol gurunya itu.

"Maaf sensei, sepertinya pertanyaanmu telah melenceng dari topik pembahasan kita kali ini," ucap Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot entah karena kebesaran atau karena hal lain.

"jadi?"

"... Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin kapan aku mendapatkan mata ini." Naruto berucap sambil menyentuh mata kirinya. "Apa maksudmu tidak tahu, sensei?" Kini giliran Rias yang menyahut.

"Kau tahu. Dulu saat aku masih berusia 7 tahun aku sangat yakin bahwa aku tidak memiliki mata ini. Dan dapat melihat secara normal, sama halnya manusia pada umumnya..," dia menunduk dalam-dalam dan cengkraman tangannya pada lututnya terlihat semakin mengerat seakan mengingat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. "Jika aku tahu aku punya kekuatan ini, dia mungkin tidak akan pergi..," meskipun kalimat itu di ucapkan dengan sangat pelan bahkan hampir berupa bisikan, mereka semua yang pada dasarnya adalah iblis dapat mendengar sangat jelas apa yang di katakan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Rias ingin menanyakan siapa yang dimaksud _Dia_ oleh gurunya itu. Namun saat dia melihat mata itu dia mengurungkan niatnya bertanya. Mata itu terlihat seperti tidak memiliki harapan hidup, kosong meskipun lingkaran cahaya itu masih ada di sana namun, cahayanya meredup dengan sangat drastis seakan hanya merupakan garis melingkar berwarna putih.

"Baiklah sensei, kurasa itu saja sudah cukup kami akan kembali dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh dan kembali mengajar," ucap Sona lalu keluar dari ruangan itu di ikuti yang lainnya. Kini ruangan Naruto kembali sepi seperti semula. "Hah, kurasa aku akan tidur lagi," dengan itu Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit itu, dan berharap semoga mimpi buruk itu tidak datang lagi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Ke esokan harinya Naruto memutuskan keluar dari rumah sakit. Hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol bahwa makanan yang di sediakan di rumah sakit sangat hambar dan tidak ada rasanya. Namun alasan yang sebenarnya adalah hari ini merupakan hari kunjungan orang tua murid. Dan dia yakin bahwa akan ada kejadian menarik yang akan terjadi.

Saat ini Naruto duduk di sebuah dahan pohon tak jauh dari gerbang pintu masuk kuoh akademi. Dia terus mengamati gerak-gerik dari seorang pemuda berambut silver yang saat ini sedang bersandar di pintu masuk sekolah.

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi sebentar lagi," pernyataan itu keluar saat dia merasakan beberapa aura yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, yaitu kelompok Rias yang saat ini terlihat seperti bersi tegang dengan pemuda berambut silver tadi. Terbukti dengan tindakan Kiba dan juga perempuan berambut biru yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Xenovia, mereka telah menyilangkan pedang mereka di leher pemuda berambut silver itu.

Di tempat Issei.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung dengan Issei di tempat ini. Hakuryuuko." Xenovia berucap tanpa memindahkan seinchipun pedangnya dari leher Vali. "Xenovia benar, kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau menyentuh Issei-kun di sini," kali ini giliran Kiba yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya, sama halnya dengan Xenovia, Kiba juga tidak memindahkan demonic holy swordnya dari leher vali.

Vali yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja, dan tidak gentar sedikitpun malah dia mulai tersenyum seakan meremehkan dan menganggab mereka semua bukan tandingannya. "kalian mau melawanku? Jangan bercanda. Kalian saja tidak dapat mengalahkan Kokabiel, apa kalian pikir kalian mampu melawanku." Dia mengedarkan pandangannya Issei dan kawan-kawan. "Namun sebelum itu..." Vali menendang sebuah batu seukuran kepalan tangan di samping kakinya ke arah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Batu tersebut melesat dengan sangat cepat seperti sebuah peluru senapan.

 **Blaarrr!**

Pohon itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping saat batu tadi tepat mengenai pohon tak bersalah itu. Namun yang membuat Issei, Kiba, Xenovia dan juga Asia kaget adalah seseorang yang keluar dari debu-debu bekas hancurnya pohon tadi. "Naruto-sensei?" Teriakan kompak yang penuh tanda tanya keluar dari mereka kecuali Vali yang kini memandang Naruto penuh selidik seolah orang yang menjadi targetnya tadi bukanlah manusia biasa. Terbukti dengan tubuh tanpa luka sedikitpun saat batu yang ia yakini mengenai pria yang sat ini tengah berjalan dengan santai kearahnya sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel pada jasnya.

"Yare-yare, kau tahu tadi itu sangat berbahaya-"

 **Blash!**

Sebuah gelombang kejut tercipta saat pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Vali ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh Naruto, seakan itu hanyalah pukulan yang di lakukan oleh anak kecil. Sedangkan Kiba dan Xenovia dibuat syok saat menyadari bahwa Vali berhasil lolos dari tajamnya pedang mereka.

"Hoho. Kau kuat juga ternyata," ucap Naruto pada Vali yang kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum maniak karena berhasil menemukan seorang lawan yang dapat ia sebut setara atau memenuhi kriterianya. "Omoshiroi. Tak kusangka ada manusia yang berhasil menahan pukulan ku,"

Naruto langsung melepaskan tangan Vali yang saat ini dia genggam ke arah kiri dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan, lalu berjalan melewati Vali seakan tidak ada selera bertarung sedikitpun. "Mau kemana kau?" Seru Vali pada Naruto yang seakan mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan kearah gerbang masuk sekolah. "Kau tahu, aku tidak ada waktu meladeni bocah sepertimu. Karena aku sudah tidak masuk selama 3 hari dan itu sudah cukup membuat pekerjaanku menumpuk, jadi lain kali saja." Naruto terus berjalan ke arah gerbang masuk sekolah. Dan mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar bel tanda pelajaran jam pertama akan di mulai.

Sedangkan Issei dan kawan-kawan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kagum mereka bahkan baru tahu betapa kerennya aksi dilakukan gurunya tadi. "Kau pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja-"

"Vali cukup. Jangan membuat keributan di sini, karena aku merasakan 2 aura dengan kekuatan setara Maou atau mungkin para maou memang sedang berada di sekolah ini." Mendengar ucapan dari partnernya membuat dia mengurungkan kembali niatnya, karena dia tahu melawan seorang maou saja pasti akan merepotkan apalagi dua orang pasti akan jadi pertempuran yang sangat merugikan.

Kiba dan Xenovia kembali mengacungkan pedangnya pada Vali, sementara Issei langsung mengeluarkan boosted gearnya. "Hah, seperti yang kau dengar dari partnerku bahwa aku di sini hanya untuk menyapa saja. Jadi sampai jumpa," setelah mengucapkan perpisahan tadi Vali langsung melesat terbang menjauh dari tempat Issei dan kawan-kawan.

Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Asia hanya berdiri diam mencermati kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh sosok yang tadi sempat membuat keributan di situ. Mereka dibuat terlambat masuk hanya untuk alasan _menyapa,_ bayangkan perasaanmu apa yang akan dia sampaikan pada gurunya nanti jika dia di tanya kenapa telat masuk, kan tidak lucu kalau dia menjawab _tadi kami bertemu dengan seorang pria gila yang datang menyapa._ Tapi tunggu apa tadi- _terlambat_

"Sial, kita terlambat."

Ini gara-gara _si putih gila_ itu, itulah yang terus di utarakan oleh hati Issei. Dan dia bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan memaafkan pria itu. Sambil berlari memasuki gerbang itu Issei menarik sebuah nafas panjang. "SIALAN KAU HAKURYUUKO!.".

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Setelah melewati hari yang berat karena hal-hal berbau mistis yang seprtinya akan menghantuinya setiap hari. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mesin minuman untuk menghilangkan haus yang saat ini di alaminya. Namun dia di buat heran oleh sekelompok anak yang berlari ke arah gedung olahraga.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan tingkah murid-murid yang lari-lari tidak jelas tadi. Dia heran bukannya hari ini adalah hari kunjungan orang tua, Cuma satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh otak Naruto yaitu mereka pasti sedang membolos. Naruto terus mengikuti mereka sampai di gedung olahraga. Berhenti di depan pintu, dia menarik sebuah nafas panjang.

 **Braakk!**

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua pintu ruang olah raga yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Di sana berdiri seorang pria dengan jas hitam yang berdiri layaknya _yakuza_ , dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku. "Jadi ada yang bisa menjelasakan kenapa kalian berada di sini hmm?" Semua siswa yang ada di sana mematung seakan melihat seorang malaikat maut yang siap menjemputnya.

Sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seluruh siswa di Kuoh akademi bahwa guru yang bernama Naruto merupakan guru yang paling berbahaya meskipun dia selalu tersenyum namun, tindakannya berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang dia perlihatkan.

"A.. ada Naruto-sensei, semuanya selamatkan diri kalian!" Teriak salah satu siswa yang paling cepat sadar dari acara membisu berjamaah saat mengetahui pelaku dari hancurnya kedua pintu tersebut merupakan guru yang paling _killer_ di sekolah ini. Mereka semua lari kalang kabut mendengar bahwa mereka kepergok oleh guru yang mungkin akan memberikan sebuah hukuman yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

"Jadi Sona dapat kau jelaskan kenapa siswa-siswa itu datang ke sini semua?" Pertanyaan itu dia ajukan kepada perempuan yang memegang jabatan sebagai seorang ketua osis di sekolah ini. Sedangkan Sona yang di tanyai seperti itu hanya diam menunduk seakan dia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu. "Mou.. Sona-chan. Kenapa kau lari dari Nee-chanmu ini, Nee-chan kangen tahu...," ucap seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sona dari belakang.

Dia mengenakan pakaian yang Naruto tahu sebagai cosplay Milky dari serial Mahou Shojou Seven Alternative. Namun yang membuatnya diam seribu bahasa adalah orang yang mengenakan cosplay itu adalah orang yang dulu pernah Ia selamatkan. "Sitri-san,"

"Letnan Uzumaki-san,"

Mereka berdua saling tunjuk satu sama lain, terkejut karena setelah sekian lama tidak saling bertemu. Mereka di pertemukan pada saat yang tidak terduga dan pada tempat yang tidak terduga pula. Sedangkan kedua keluarga iblis yang berada ruangan itu hanya memandang mereka dengan penuh tanya. "Jadi komunikasi dengan mimik muka itu memang lagi tren ya.." Naruto berucap dengan tangan di bawah dagunya sambil manggut-manggut gak jelas dan sepertinya itu di setujui oleh Serafall yang juga ikutan manggut-manggut gak jelas. Sona yang merasa aneh mengapa kakanya dapat kenal dengan seorang manusia misterius seperti Naruto, melangkah maju kedepan kakaknya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kapan Onee-sama bertemu dengan Naruto-sensei, sedangkan Onee-sama tidak diperbolehkan pergi dari dunia bawah untuk mengurusi jabatanmu sebagai maou." Tanya Sona dengan penuh selidik. Karena dia tahu bahwa kakanya yang bandel itu pasti pergi ke dunia manusia secara diam-diam.

"Ano.. eto.. tehe" serafall hanya dapat menjulurkan lidahnya dengan "Onee-sama!" sedangkan Sona sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi kakaknya yang sangat _unik_ ini. "Sudah-sudah. Maklumi saja kakakmu ini dia memang agak, hyperaktif," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Serafall dengan agak kasar, sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya memanyunkan bibirnya seakan tidak terima dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"Mou.. Uzumaki-san," Serafall merasa tidak terima akan peryataan yang tadi di sampaikan naruto. Tapi dia tidak menolak sama sekali saat Naruto mengusap kepalanya, karena entah mengapa dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan naruto tadi. Serasa seperti mengenang masa lalu, saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan letnan muda itu. Seorang pemuda yang dapat mengalahkan puluhan teroris bersenjata api hanya dengan sebuah pisau, seakan-akan membunuh sudah menjadi sarapan paginya setiap hari.

Kesan pertama yang di dapat Serafall saat pertama kali melihat Naruto adalah seorang _maniak_ yang gila bertarung. Namun ternyata dia salah besar alasan Naruto maju sendirian melawan puluhan teroris yang saat itu sedang menyerang sebuah mall di tokyo adalah agar tidak ada satupun anggota timnya yang terluka. Dia seperti seorang manusia yang tercipta untuk menanggung beban milik orang lain, manusia yang penuh akan _misteri_ itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Naruto.

"Jadi kapan kalian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya?" Kali ini Rias yang angkat suara serta mengulangi pertanyaan Sona yang tadi belum sempat terjawab. Mendengar itu Naruto menerawang ke atas seakan kembali membongkar memorinya yang telah lama tak tersentuh di pojok otaknya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita lama saat aku masih dalam pasukan. Waktu itu aku di tugaskan oleh atasanku yang menerima laporan bahwa sebuah mall di pusat Tokyo sedang di kuasai oleh teroris dan seluruh pengunjung di sana sebagai sandranya, dan salah satunya adalah dia," jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk Serafall dengan jempolnya. Sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan kalian tahu, bahwa sekumpulan teroris yang berjumlah hampir 30an orang itu di babat habis oleh seorang letnan muda hanya menggunakan sebuah pisau yang biasa di gunakan oleh tentara seperti ini. Hyaat.. syaaat hyaah..," tambah Serafall dengan meniru sedikit gerakan Naruto menggunakan tongkat sihir yang sendari tadi dia pegang, namun bukannya terlihat keren malah jadi tampak konyol saat Serafall mempraktekannya.

Dan semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa bersama-sama melihat tingkah konyol Serafall. Naruto sadar bahwa mungkin suasana seperti inilah yang dia butuhkan, suasana yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum tulus serta tertawa lepas tanpa adanya beban sedikitpun. Sama seperti dulu.

"Jadi Naruto-sensei adalah seorang letnan, sugoi," kini Issei sadar kenapa Naruto-sensei selalu bersikap tegas akan segala hal yang di rasa tidak pada tempatnya, bukan karena sok disiplin atau apa. Karena seorang prajurit memanglah di tuntut akan sebuah ketegasan yang pasti. Karena tidak ada kata mudah di dalam militer, apalagi gurunya itu telah menjadi prajurit sejak lama apalagi dia adalah seorang dengan pangkat letnan. Dan itu sudah membuktikan betapa hebatnya orang yang kini menjadi guru sejarahnya Issei percaya bahwa guru sejarahnya itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Ano.. sepertinya ada yang harus aku jelaskan dahulu. Yaitu tentang pangkat. Sekarang aku bukanlah seorang letnan lagi karena sebulan sebelum aku bekerja di sini aku telah di promosikan menjadi kolonel oleh pimpinan," jelas Naruto untuk meluruskan sebuah kesalah pahaman itu.

"heh."

"HEEEEH!"

.

.

To Be Continue...

Yo yo apa kabar minna?. Oke sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update kali ini (sambil sujud-sujud gak jelas). Alasannya adalah karena masalah aku tidak bisa login di aku FNNku entah karena apa aku juga kurang mengerti. Dan juga karena kerja sambilanku yang bisa di katakan terlalu padat untuk seorang yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMK, ditambah dengan PR matematika yang di kerjakan setengah mati namun hanya mendapat nilai 40. TERKUTUK KAU PELAJARAN MATEMATIKA. Tapi yah begitulah yang namanya kehidupan.

Are.. kenapa malah curhat yak?.

Oke dari apa yang aku simpulkan dari review di chapter 2 kemarin adalah masih banyak yang bingung dengan kemampuan naruto.

Naruto di sini bisa menggunakan teknik ninja atau yang biasa di sebut ninjutsu karena pada dasarnya naruto memanglah seorang ninja. Dengan tambahan mata terkutuk Alapha Stigma keenam yang tidak lain adalah Emperor Eyes. Yang memiliki kemampuan menguraikan segala jenis sihir dan dia susun kembali dengan bahan bakar chakra sehingga dia mengeluarkan jurus yang sama dengan jurus yang dia tiru meskipun pada dasarnya mereka berbeda.

Biodata Naruto

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto (The Emperor)

Clan : Uzumaki

Profesi : Guru sejarah, sebelumnya adalah anggota pasukan khusus anti terror Jepang berpangkat Kolonel.

Element : Angin, Api, Air, dan Petir.

Statistik kemampuan

Taijutsu : B

Ninjutsu : A-S

Genjutsu : -

Kenjutsu : S

Intelegent : A+

Magic : D

.

Yah kira kira seperti itulah kekuatan yang di miliki oleh naruto. Dan untuk masalah overpower ataupun godlike, naruto di sini kurasa tidak akan seperti itu. Naruto di sini aku buat Balance atau seimbang yaitu tidak terlalu lemah tidak terlalu kuat. Seperti kata-kata itachi _"Di dunia ini tidak ada jutsu yang tidak memiliki kelemahan"_ serta prinsip " _di atas langit masih ada langit"_.

Okeh kurasa cukup sekian jangan lupa tunjukan apresiasi kalian dengan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review yang mungkin menjadi pendorong cerita ini menjadi lebih baik dan update tepat waktu. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman teman yang sudah mereview di Chapter 2 kemarin.

.

Selanjutnya di The Emperor

" _Naruto kau di panggil oleh pimpinan,"_

"Apa aku harus membebaskan sebuahpusat perbelanjaan yang sedang di kuasai teroris, kau pasti bercanda,"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku terluka."

" _Kau apa yang kau lakukan, jangan mengabaikan perintah."_

"Kau benar. Orang yang melanggar perintah adalah sampah, tapi bagiku orang yang mengabaikan perintah lebih buruk dari sampah!"

" _Dasar maniak bertarung"._

"Maaf." Naruto menunduk dengan air mata yang menetes dengan deras seakan tak mau berhenti. Mata yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kebencian terhadap dunia itu terlihat semakin meredup seakan ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemiliknya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan yang harus di maafkan kau tahu." Dia menjawab dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang seakan tidak ada satupun penyesalan dalam dirinya. "Aku selalu bersyukur padaNYA, karena telah mempertemukan gadis lemah yang bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan kursi rodanya ini denganmu, kau tahu ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan terindah yang pernah aku miliki," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, aku selalu tahu, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu" ucap gadis itu dan mengangkat wajah Naruto agar melihat wajahnya.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat gadis itu, wajah cantiknya ternoda akan air mata yang ikut mengalir. "Dan jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, karena aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu, jadi ingatlah kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu, dan juga wanita yang dapat menjadi tempatmu berbagi susah maupun senang. Dan yang paling penting mencintai dirimu dengan tulus sebagaimana aku mencintaimu." Meski dengan air mata yang berlinang sebuah senyum bahagia terukir jelas diwajah gadis itu, bagaikan senyum terindah yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Dengan itu gadis sang gadis terlihat mulai bercahaya, dan terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

 **Chapater 4 : Awal pertemuan dan Takdir kejam (OVA)**

 **.**

 **.**

See You Next Time & Thanks For Reading...


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World,

Pair : [Naruto X... ] akan terasa sendiri saat membacanya. :v

 **-o0{[** Awal pertemuan dan Takdir kejam **]}0o-**

 **Chapater 4**

.

Di sebuah gedung berlantai empat yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Jika di lihat dari luar tampak sama halnya gedung-gedung yang berada di sekitarnya. Namun itu hanya dari luarnya saja, karena didalam gedung tersebut bukannya di isi oleh pria maupun wanita berjas rapi. Melainkan di penuhi oleh orang-orang dengan ukuran badan yang bisa menyaingi Mike Tyson dengan pakaian serba hijau yang menjadi ciri khas tentara.

Di bangku panjang yang berada di pojok sebuah ruangan gedung itu terdapat sesosok manusia yang memiliki postur berbeda dari orang-orang tadi, bukannya bertubuh besar dia hanya memiliki postur seperti remaja pada umumnya. Yah walaupun dia memang masih remaja sih. Dia duduk dengan tenang di bangku itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone di tangannya dengan sesekali tersenyum sendiri seakan apa yang tertera pada ponselnya itu cukup membuatnya terhibur.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Naruto, entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk bahwa pekerjaan yang merepotkan akan jatuh padanya. " Letnan Muda Uzumaki, kau di panggil oleh pimpinan untuk menghadapnya segera," seorang pria berbadan besar yang mengucapkan itu tadi kini masih berdiri di depan Naruto, menunggu respon dari Letnan muda tersebut.

"Hah. Ada apa kakek tua itu memanggilku?"

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu Uzumaki, kau harus tahu bahwa dia adalah pimpinan kita yang wajib kita hormati." Pria itu seakan tersinggung saan Naruto mengutarakan nama panggilan aneh yang tadi di tunjukan pada pimpinan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya acuh-tak acuh menanggapi protes tersebut dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pria tadi. "Hai..hai Kolonel Agil.".

Berjalan menyusuri lorong yang terlihat lumayan ramai seperti suasana kantor pada umumnya. Orang orang dengan pakaian hijau yang seakan tiada habisnya . Entah itu pria atau wanita semuanya sama, mereka menganggap bahwa perintah adalah segalanya, perintah atasan adalah mutlak. Dan jikapun mereka di kirim untuk sebuah misi bunuh diri, mereka akan menerima dengan senang hati karena itu sudah menjadi resikonya semenjak masuk pada organisasi ini.

Namun Naruto berbeda. Dia tidak terlalu patuh akan aturan. Dia memiliki sebuah prinsip yaitu peraturan di ciptakan bukan untuk di patuhi melainkan peraturan di ciptakan untuk dilanggar. Dan prinsip itu masih dan akan tetap berlaku untuknya sekarang dan nanti.

Berdiri di depan pintu besar di depannya, melihat pintu itu dia merasakan tekanan energi samar-samar dari pintu itu. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetok pintu di depannya.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk." Mendengar itu Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu dan melihat siapa orang yang memiliki aura tadi. Tapi Naruto harus kecewa karena di sana tidak ada siapapun kecuali seorang kakek tua yang kira-kira sudah berumur lebih dari 60 tahun. Namun karena kekuatannya dan juga kecerdasannya dia mendapat julukan _The Profesor_ oleh dunia. Seseorang yang di segani di seluruh dunia. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sebuah nama yang pasti akan langsung membuat para musuh musuhnya gentar, jendral tertinggi pasukan khusus keamanan jepang _'SOLDIER'_ itulah divisi khusus yang bertugas mengatasi masalah terorisme di jepang, pasukan khusus yang di isi oleh manusia-manusia dengan kekuatan setara monster. Entah itu manusia eksperimen, otak yang mampu menyaingi komputer tercanggih dunia, pemegang artifact suci yang biasa disebut sacred gear, dan yang paling penting adalah keturunan ninja terakhir.

Manusia yang memiliki talenta dan juga potensi sebagai manusia terkuat di dunia itu kini berada di dalam pasukan khusus itu. Berbaur dengan manusia normal, menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari hiruk pikuk dunia yang semakin mengglamour. Namun eksistensi mereka akan selalu ada.

"Yo. Apa kabar pak tua?"

"Seperti biasa mulutmu selalu tidak sopan. Naruto," ucap kakek tua itu sambil menghembuskan asap tembakau yang tadi dia hisap dari cerutu besar di tangannya. "Bah. Kau tahu sendiri kan sifatku, jiji. Aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas. Entah itu bawahanku ataupun atasanku." Naruto seakan tak mau kalah dengan argumen tidak jelas itu karena menurutnya bersikap ataupun berucap secara formal itu membuat mulutnya gatal. "Hah. Itulah mengapa kau selalu terlibat masalah dengan para seniormu."

"Jadi. Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, tidak mungkinkan kau memanggilku kesini untk membahas hal gak jelas seperti tadi?" Ucap Naruto yang kini telah masuk ke dalam mode seriusnya. Menatap lekat pria yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya itu. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk akan misi kali ini, tapi kembali lagi dia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap positif.

"10 menit yang lalu. Sebuah mall di pusat kota Tokyo menjadi terjadi sebuah penyerangan dari sekelompok teroris yang sudah 2 bulan ini kita buru..," pria tua itu kembali menghembuskan asap tembakaunya. "..Dan sekarang mall beserta pengunjungnya kini menjadi sandra mereka." Dia mencari sebuah kertas yang ada di tumpukan kertas di mejanya yang terlihat kacau.

"Jadi tugasmu kali ini adalah membebaskan para sandra dari para teroris. Dan jangan sampai ada korban." Dengan itu Naruto membuat sebuah postur siap khas seorang prajurit yang mendapat perintah langsung dari atasannya.

"Saya Letnan Uzumaki Naruto. Siap menjalankan tugas yang anda berikan," dengan sekali memberi hormat Naruto berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesampainya di luar dia menghembuskan nafas lega karena dia baru sadar bahwa tekanan energi tersebut berasal dari pimpinannya sendiri. Jendral Hiruzen Sarutobi memang layak menyandang gelar _monster._

Naruto berjalan kearah ruang tunggu dimana semua anggota timnya telah menunggu. Dia kini mengenakan sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam serta sebuah rompi anti peluru berwarna hijau dan tidak lupa dua buah Hand gun yang berada di pinggangnya. "Naruto-Taichou. Semuanya siap berangkat." Ucap seorang perwira yang menjadi salah satu bawahan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi kesana dengan helikopter."

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Suasana di sebuah mall yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo kini terlihat berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa. Terlihat sangat ramai. Tapi bukan ramai akan orang yang ingin berbelanja serta menghabiskan gaji yang mereka dapatkan dengan keluarga maupun orang yang mereka sayangi, tapi mall itu ramai akan polisi yang mengepung pusat perbelanjaan itu, karena para teroris yang masih belum menyerah serta mengancam akan membunuh sandra jika keinginan mereka tidak di kabulkan.

Sebuah helikopter tiba-tiba melesat tepat di atas gedung yang kini menjadi sasaran penyanderaan teroris itu. Helikopter tadi terlihat seperti menjatuhkan sesuatu, namun para polisi maupun wartawan yang ada di sana masih belum tahu apa yang tadi di jatuhkan helikopter tadi karena silaunya cahaya matahari yang kini seakan tepat diatas ubun-ubun.

 **Blasshh!**

Semua orang tercengang saat melihat yang jatuh tadi bukanlah senjata tambahan maupun pasokan amunisi, melainkan seorang remaja yang kini berhasil mendarat dengan mulus seakan terjun dari ketinggian belasan meter bukanlah hal baru lagi buatnya. "Dia terjun tanpa alat pengaman sedikitpun. Aku pasti bermimpi."

"Siapa kau? Kau tahu penduduk sipil tidak boleh berada di sini!" Ucap salah satu polisi di sana dan dilihat dari pakaiannya Naruto berpikir bahwa dia merupakan inspektur yang bertugas memimpin pasukan penyelamat yang akan menyelamatkan para sandra. "Letnan muda Uzumaki Naruto. Di perintahkan langsung oleh Jendral Sarutobi untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Naruto berucap dengan tegas seolah yang seseorang yang berada di depannya kini tidak membuatnya terintimidasi sedikitpun.

"M-maaf atas kelancanganku tadi Letnan," inpektur tadi langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada pemuda di depannya. Dia tahu bahwa dia memang lebih tua dari pemuda di depannya itu, tapi jika di usia semuda itu dia sudah menjadi seorang letnan maka dapat di pastikan dia bukanlah remaja biasa. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi bagai mana situasinya?".

"Sekarang ini jumlah sandra yang berhasil di ketahui berjumlah 112 orang. Dan teroris yang menyandra mereka berjumlah 28 orang beserta bosnya," jelas sang inspektur dan di tanggapi Naruto dengan sebuah senyum aneh yang membuat sang inspektur agak risih. Karena senyum yang di tunjukan pemuda di depannya serasa menjanjikan sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, prioritas utama adalah sandra, pelaku di tangkap hidup atau mati. Aku akan maju sendiri." Naruto mulai melangkah maju menghiraukan tatapan tidak percaya dari semua orang di sana yang memandang dia seakan ingin memberikan nyawanya secara langsung. "A-apa. Jangan bercanda. Apa kau pikir kita disini sedang bermain. Kau harus tahu nyawa sandra menjadi taruhan atas apa yang kau lakukan ini," salah seorang dari polisi yang ada di sana mengutarakan protes atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, seakan tidak terima dengan apa yang di katakan oleh pemuda di depannya. Bagi dirinya keselamatan sandra adalah yang paling utama dan jika pemuda di depannya itu maju sendirian tanpa pikir panjang pasti nyawa dari sandra akan terancam.

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Tolong izinkan saya ikut membantu," untuk sesaat Naruto tertegun melihat tekat yang sekuat baja itu keluar dari sosok pria paruh baya yang kini berada di depannya. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa pria di depannya itu harus mendapatkan penghargaan atas tekad baja yang ia tunjukan. "Baiklah tapi aku hanya membawa dua orang dari kalian. Karena aku tidak mau kalian mengganggu kerjaku." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu masuk mall.

"Ha'i."

.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya kebiasaan ini telah melekat pada diri Naruto yang selalu saja di paksa bekerja dalam tekanan. Dia memandang jauh kedepan tepat kearah mall yang kini telah berada tepat di depan matanya. "3 orang di pintu masuk, 4 orang menunggu di bawah tangga, 5 orang menjaga lantai tiga dan pintu belakang. Sedangkan sisanya mennjaga para sandra di lantai dua."

Ucapan Naruto itu tentu saja membuat kedua orang yang kini berada di belakangnya kaget bukan main. Pasalnya pemuda di depannya bahkan belum sedikitpun menginjakan kakinya di dalam mall itu tapi sudah tahu letak pasti dari semua pelaku serta jumlahnya dengan sangat tepat. Dia kini yakin bahwa pemuda yang kini di depannya bukanlah seorang letnan biasa, di awal tadi dia sudah di kejutkan dengan jatuhnya seseorang dari helikopter yang melintas cepat diatas mereka dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemuda itu.

Dilihat dari ukuran tubuh dan garis wajahnya pemuda itu bahkan tidak lebih tua dari anaknya yang berada di rumah. Tapi pemuda di depannya itu telah menyandang gelar letnan di usia semuda ini pasti mendapatkan sebuah bimbingan khusus dan juga di latih sejak usia belia.

Naruto menyiapkan sebuah bayoret atau sebuah pisau yang biasa di gunakan oleh kesatuan tentara. Namun yang aneh adalah warnanya bukanlah silver bersih mengkilat seperti pisau-pisau pada umumnya, melainkan hitam pekat seakan-akan tebuat dari kegelapan tiada batas.

"Aku akan maju. Kalian atasi yang ada di bawah tangga dan pintu belakang." Perintah Naruto yang kini telah melesat maju dengan cepat kedalam gedung. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan mantap dari polisi di belakangnya. Naruto dengan cepat menghabisi 3 orang yang berada di depan pintu masuk dengan cepat dan se-efisien mungkin tanpa menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

Baku tembak terjadi antara dua polisi tadi dengan para teroris yang berada di bawah tangga. Saat mereka melihat Naruto ternyata dia telah berada di lantai dua tanpa kesulitan maupun tergores oleh peluru.

Terus maju kedepan. Tidak menunggu kedua rekannya karena dia yakin pasti mereka dapat mengatasi perlawanan teroris di lantai 1. "Siapa kau?" Ucapan bodoh yang di keluarkan oleh kedua teroris di depannya itu tentu saja tidak akan di jawab oleh Naruto. Karena untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan orang yang akan mati sebentar lagi. Bodoh itulah kata yang tepat untuk kedua orang di depannya itu.

Geram karena pertanyaannya hanya di anggap kalimat retoris oleh Naruto kedua orang itu langsung menembakan senapan AK-47 dan UZI milik mereka kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ratusan butir peluru yang kini melesat dengan sangat cepat kearahnya, seakan menganggap peluru itu hanyalah peluru mainan yang di tembakan anak-anak TK saat bermain.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

 **Trank! Trank!**

Syok. Tentu saja bagai mana tidak peluru yang melesat dengan kecepatan lebih dari 710 m/s itu di tepis dengan mudah oleh pemuda di depannya dengan menggunakan sebuah pisau. "Dasar b-bakemono." Teriak pria yang tadi menggunakan AK-47 dan langsung melesat maju untuk menebas Naruto dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya, namu sayang karena itu merupakan sebuah pilihan yang salah. Sangat salah malahan.

Tebasan, tusukan, serta tikaman pria itu hanya di hindari Naruto dengan sangat mudah. Merasa sudah cukup akan main mainnya Naruto langsung bergerak dengan sangat lincah ke samping kiri dan langsung memotong tangan kanan pria tadi.

"Aaarrrgghh!"

 **Buughh! Jllebb!**

Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk meladeni curut-curut gak tahu diri itu Naruto langsung menendang pria yang ia potong tangannya tadi serta melemparkan pisaunya tepat kearah kepala pria yang tadi memegang UZI. "Padahal kalian memiliki senjata yang bagus. Tapi sayang kalian salah memilih lawan." Ucap Naruto dan kembali berlari kearah di mana para sandra di sekap.

"Berbicara pada orang yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya aku haru pergi ke psikolog terbaik habis ini, Hah".

Naruto melihat sebuah pintu ruangan yang dapat Naruto simpulkan sebagai tempat diamana para sandra di sekap. Dan dia merasakan bahwa ada sekitar 14 orang yang dapat Naruto pastikan sebagai anggota teroris yang menjadi pelaku insiden ini.

 **Braakkk!**

Pintu yang tadinya sengaja di kunci oleh para teroris itu dari dalam seakan tiada gunanya karena sekarang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu telah menjadi serpihan kayu akibat tendangan pemuda yang kini berdiri dengan tenang di depan pintu yang beberapa detik lalu masih berdiri kokoh.

"Siapa kau. Dan apa maumu?" Untuk yang ke dua kalinya kenapa selalu pertanyaan itu yang di keluarkan oleh para tokoh antagonis saat melihat protagonis utama datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan jujur Naruto merasa sangat jengah dengan kata kata itu. "Kau tahu beberapa menit yang lalu ada yang mati gara-gara menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama." Gurauan itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Naruto. Namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengekspresikan gurauan yang dia lontarkan tadi. Melainkan wajah bosan seakan akan dia sedang mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan di mata ajar sejarah.

"Heh. Lalu apa yang dapat kau lakukan seorang diri." Ucap salah satu dari komplotan teroris itu. Seakan menunjukan bahwa jumlah yang banyak dapat menentukan hasil akhir dari pertarungan itu. Sedangkan Naruto tidak menghiraukan ocehan orang itu. Dia kini malah sedang ke enakan mengorek telinganya dengan sebuah bulu yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

"Brengsek. Bunuh dia."

Suara tembakan seakan memenuhi gendang telinga Naruto. Dan kini mungkin saatnya Naruto untuk sedikit serius.

Ctakk!

"15%."

Dengan jentikan jarinya itu Naruto mengeluarkan 15% kekuatannya yang sudah sebulan terakhir ini dia simpan. Menghindari ratusan peluru yang mengarah kepadanya bagaikan besi tertarik oleh sebuah magnet bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki Naruto langsung berdiri di atas langit-lagit ruangan tadi. Dan menjadikannya sebuah pijakan, untuk menebas salah seorang teroris yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Satu jatuh."

"K-kurang ajar," salah serang teroris yang tidak terima saat temannya di habisi Naruto langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Naruto namun sayang Naruto kini telah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan sebuah bogem yang mengarah keperutnya. Entah karena reflek atau karena pengalamannya di bidang kriminalisme, dia menggunakan senjatanya sebagai penahan pukulan Naruto.

Jika Naruto merupakan manusia normal pukulan itu pati akan tertahan, namun sayang Naruto merupakan manusia dengan kekuatan setara monster. Dan tentu saja dia langsung terpental menghantam dinding dengan sangat keras. Darah segar keluar dari mulut pria itu menandakan bahwa organ dalamnya dapat di katakan hancur saat menerima pukulan monster Naruto.

Saat Naruto akan menghabisi salah seorang lagi sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsikan dirinya untuk berhenti. "berhenti. Atau aku bunuh perempuan ini."

Naruto memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama, dia mengenakan pakaian sejenis cosplay penyihir yang memiliki warna mayoritas pink. Lengkap dengan tongkat sihir yang sepertinya tidak mau lepas dari tangannya. "Menyerahlah. Dan perempuan ini akan selamat," sekali lagi pria itu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Naruto karena dia sadar bahwa melawan dengan fisik sama saja dengan mengirim diri mereka ke neraka. Pasalnya pemuda yang berada di depannya ini dapat menghabisi rekan-rekannya dengan sekejap dan tanpa tergores sedikitpun, siapapun pemuda di depannya itu. Dia pantas menyandang gelar monster sejati.

"Hey Ossan. Apa kau tahu apa itu ninja?" Naruto bertanya pada pria itu dengan nada yang dapat di katakan tidak memiliki emosi sedikitpun. "Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Ninja adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang melakukan apapun agar tujuannya dapat tercapai, meskipun harus mengorbankan seseorang," kali ini pria itu tertegun dia berpikir bahwa menyandra seseorang tidak memiliki pengaruh sedikitpun pada pemuda di depannya. "TAPI AKU BUKANLAH ORANG SEPERTI ITU!" Dengan teriakan itu Naruto melemparkan kembali pisau di tanganya kearah pria tadi dan dengan tepat mengenai kepala pria itu. seluruh sandra dan juga para teroris menatap ngeri saat pemimpinya di kalahkan denganbegitu mudahnya.

"Jadi masih ada yang ingin melawanku?" Kalimat itu seakan menjadi terompet maut yang siap mencabut nyawa dari para teroris itu. Dan mereka lebih memilih lari dari pada harus terbunuh secara sadis oleh pemuda yang telah siap menjadi algojo mereka. "Maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos".

.

 **-o0o-**

.

Serafall tidak habis fikir pemuda yang kini berdiri membelakanginya itu berhasil mengalahkan hampir semua anggota teroris yang tadi sempat menawan mereka. Serafall tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya hanyalah seorang manusia. Ras yang di klasifikasikan sebagai ras paling lemah dari pada semua kubu akhirat. Tapi pemuda di depannya itu membuktikan bahwa semua spekulasinya itu salah. Dia membuktkan bahwa manusiapun dapat menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya, jika di lihat dari kekuatan pemuda itu.

"Dasar maniak bertarung"

Kata kata itu sukses membuat Naruto terjengkang ke depan. Dia merasa sangat tersinggung dengan ejekan dari perempuan yang tadi sempat ia tolong. Siapa coba yang maniak pertarungan, dia berbuat seperti ini kan karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Jadi jangan salahkan dia bila mana dia harus menghabisi pelaku dengan cepat dan efisien.

"Siapa yang kau bilang maniak. Mbak bermelon besar," balas Naruto dengan sengit mengejek ukuran buah dada Serafall yang berukuran jumbo itu. "Hoho. Bukankah laki-laki itu suka yang ukurannya besar?" ucap Serafall sambil membusungkan dadanya, yang sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dengan wajah bersemu merah. "S-siapa bilang yang besar lebih bagus."

Ucapan itu sepertinya bertolak belakang dengan kata hati Naruto. Jujur kedua benda itu cukup untuk membuat hati Naruto ketar-ketir. "Kurasa tidak begitu.".

 **Duaaarr!**

Suara tembakan itu menggetkan Naruto dan Serafall yang sendari tadi masih asik dalam acara saling ejek mereka. Tembakan itu berasal dari seorang pria dan ke empat temannya yang saat ini membawa kedua rekannya yang saat ini dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. "Jika kau bergerak sedikitpun nyawa mereka berdua akan melayang," ucap salah satu teroris itu. Dia memiliki badan yang bisa di katakan lebih besar dari kolonel Agil.

Pria itu menodongkan senapan laras panjang yang dapat di ketahui sebagai M4A1 buatan Amerika Serikat itu tepat kearah kepala Naruto yang kini hanya pasrah mengangkat tangannya. Seolah olah menyerah dengan ancaman dari pria di depannya. Namun sebenarnya itu hanyalah taktik licik yang biasa di gunakan oleh oleh karakter antagonis dalam manga maupun film-film aksi yang kini sedang tren di kalangan anak muda.

Membiarkan tangannya di borgol secara paksa oleh orang-orang itu dan terus diam membiarkan para bajingan itu berbuat sesukannya.

"Letnan Uzumaki masuk.. Zrrrr.. disini kolonel Agil memerintahkan kau untuk mundur."

Sebuah perintah yang menurut Naruto hanyalah perintah konyol dan tak berguna dari atasannya itu keluar dari sebuah radio komunikasi yang berada tepat di pinggang Naruto. Alat komunikasi itu terus saja memerintahkan Naruto untuk mundur.

"Maaf kolonel. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak dapat melaksanakan perintah itu." Yang di maksud Naruto tidak dapat melakukan itu bukanlah karena sepasang borgol yang mengikat tangannya, melainkan suatu hal yang dapat di katakan simple. "Kau. apa yang kau lakukan, jangan mengabaikan perintah" bentak kolonel Agil dari seberang radio komunikasi itu.

Naruto hanya menunjukan senyum simpul saat untuk kesekian kalinya dia mendapatkan bentakan dari pria tua kelebihan otot yang tidak lain adalah atasannya sendiri itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku terluka..."

"...Dan aku tahu orang yang melanggar perintah adalah sampah.." Naruto menunduk dalam dalam sehingga manik biru yang indah itu tertutup oleh bayang-bayang dari rambut pirang acak-acakan miliknya. "...Tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya LEBIH BURUK DARI SAMPAH"

 **krakk!** **Ctaankk!**

Kaget. Itulah perasaan yang kini memenuhi otak Serafall saat melihat borgol yang seluruhnya terbuat dari metal itu hancur berkeping keping hanya karena sebuah hentakan tangan dari Naruto. Serta sebuah senyum yang entah kenapa terukir dengan sendirinya.

Sebuah gelombang kejut yang tiba-tiba berhembus menyebabkan semua kaca yang ada di sekitar area pusat gelombang pecah secara bersamaan. Dan yang paling membuat Serafall kaget adalah gelombang tersebut berpusat pada pemuda yang tadi sempat saling ejek dengannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan sulit untuk di cerna oleh akal sehat manusia maupun akal sehat iblis dari Serafall. Kecepatan Naruto dapat di katakan gila, lantai tempatnya berpijak tadi bahkan sampai hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena menjadi tumpuan Naruto.

 **Buuaagh! Blaaarr!**

Tinju itu tepat mengenai wajah dari pria yang tadi sempat menodongkan senjatanya pada Naruto. Pria itu langsung melesat secepat roket lepas landas serta menembus tembok sisi kiri gedung mall akibat menerima pukulan super Naruto. Teman-teman dari korban tinjuan super itu hanya dapat terduduk lemas melihat dasyatnya pukulan tadi, mereka sangat yakin bahwa pemuda yang sendari tadi membuat masalah dan mengganggu kerja dari komplotannya itu bukanlah manusia melainkan seekor monster yang lepas dari neraka.

Lain lagi dengan Serafall yang hanya dapat terbengong dengan mata bulat penuh berwarna putih, karena dia baru tahu bahwa ada manusia yang dapat melepaskan pukulan yang dapat ia klasifikasikan sekelas dengan pewaris dari keluarga iblis bael. Kekuatan pukulan yang bahkan mungkin tidak dapat dia tandingi, karena dia memang bukan petarung fisik yang menggunakan tangan kosong melainkan menggunakan otak dan juga sihir es dan air yang merupakan ciri khas dari klan mereka.

Bagi para teroris yang masih tersisa Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan debu-debu yang masih beterbangan adalah seorang malaikat yang siap menyabetkan pedang penghakiman atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Dengan kecepatan yang dasyat itu Naruto langsung menghabisi para teroris yang tersisa tanpa sisa dan tanpa ampun.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari gedung mall itu beserta para sandra dan rekannya yang sudah sadar di belakangnya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari para polisi maupun tentara yang ikut bersama kolonel Agil untuk memakasa Naruto mundur, namun sepertinya hal itu tidaklah di butuhkan. Karena Naruto sudah dapat mengatasi semuanya, yah meskipun dia harus menunjukan kekuatan monsternya pada para sandra dan juga para teroris.

"Mission Clear!"

Naruto berucap dengan tenang sambil terus berjalan melewati kerumunan polisi dan juga petugas kesehatan yang tengah sibuk menangani para sandra yang terluka maupun mengalami syok melihat kekuatan seseorang yang dapat di katakan setara monster.

Naruto langsung merebahkan badannya yang kelelahan di sisi sebuah mobil polisi yang terparkir agak jauh dari para kerumunan. Dia memandang langit di atasnya, seakan bertanya sampai kapan dia harus melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan semacam ini. Mengambil nyawa orang, membunuh monster yang tidak di ketahui datang dari mana, bahkan dengan bertarung one by one melawan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai malaikat buangan.

Dia merasa kehidupannya semakin jauh dari kata normal. Yah, meskipun sejak awal kehidupannya memang tidak dapat di katakan normal sih. Tapi apa salahnya berharap satu kali saja dia mendapatkan sebuah hari dimana dia dapat hidup sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya, sebagaimana remaja semestinya, dan sebagaimana seorang pria yang ingin menemukan cinta sejatinya tanpa harus berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau kriminalitas maupun pertumpahan darah.

Pukk!

Sebuah kaleng minuman dingin tiba-tiba menjatuhi wajahnya dengan agak keras dan jujur Naruto merasakan sakit saat kaleng itu mengenai wajahnya. Dan dia menjadi sangat dongkol saat melihat sang pelaku menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Kau bodoh ya? Melempar seseorang dengan minuman kaleng," sungut Naruto pada Serafall yang seenak jidatnya membuat wajah bertanda lahir mirip kumis kucing itu sebagaimana ring basket.

"Yee, di kasih minuman bukannya terimakasih malah bentak-bentak gak jelas." Serafall memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sedikit mencibir sifat Naruto yang menurutnya urakan itu. "baiklah. Terimaka-eeh tunggu kenapa aku malah berterimakasih padamu?"

"Karena aku memberimu minuman." Jawab Serafall dengan wajah polos sambil meletakan telunjuknya di samping pipinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menghantam-hantamkan kepalanya pada body mobil di sampingnya karena tidak kuat lagi menanggapi sifat Serafall yang menurutnya sangat-sangat aneh itu. dia bahkan mengabaikan sirine mobil yang berbunyi akibat hantaman kepala Naruto tadi.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus ke psikolog".

.

 **-o0o-**

.

Naruto kini berjalan di sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Berbeda dengan tadi siang saat dia mengenakan seragam dinas lengkap dengan senjata di pinggannya, Naruto kini hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan bola matanya serta mengenakan celana jeans warna hitam dan tidak lupa sepatu kets dengan kombinasi warna antara biru dan hitam.

Berdiri di depan pintu dengan satu rangkaian bunga anggrek berwarna ungu di tangannya. Dia langsung mengetuk pintu menunggu balasan dari penghuni di dalamnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan berbagai spekulasi gila tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Tanpa permisi atau apa dia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan sangat keras seakan akan orang yang berada di dalamnya sedang dalam keadaan bahaya.

"HINATA."

Teriakan panik Naruto langsung tergantikan oleh sweetdrop yang membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit atu lebih tepatnya dengan muka duluan. Naruto tak kuasa menahan rasa kaget nya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Puluhan lukisan dengan gambar dirinya terjejer rapi di depannya, tapi bukannya kaget karena dialah yang menjadi aktor dalam lukisan itu. yang membuat

Naruto menunjuk lukisan itu dengan jari gemetar adalah keadaan dirinya pada hampir semua lukisan itu. Naruto di buat dengan gaya yang sangat keren tapi sayangnya hanya mengenakan selembar boxer berwarna hijau bergaris hitam.

"A-ano Hinata...san."

"Oh Naru-kun. Koniciwa," ucap perempuan yang di panggil Hinata oleh Naruto tadi. "Koniciwa jidat mu. Apa maksudnya ini?" Teriak Naruto dengan menunjuk-nunjuk lukisan Naruto yang di buat oleh Hinata.

"Lukisan Naru-kun?" Hinata kembali berucap dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan itu menambah ke imutannya 200 kali lipat setidaknya dalam pandangan Naruto. "K-kau memang manis tapi tidak bisa. Masalahnya adalah... KENAPA HARUS TELNJANG."

"Karena aku suka," balas Hinata dengan sebuah senyum bahagia yang terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Suka padaku?"

"Suka melihatmu telanjang."

Peryataan itu sukses membuat Naruto terjengkang dengan keras, bisa-bisanya seorang gadis berbicara terus terang bahwa dia suka melihat laki-laki telanjang dan yang lebih parah adalah berbicara tepat di depan seseorang yang menjadi bahan imajinasi liarnya itu.

Menarik nafas panjang _'sabar Naruto sabar, cobaan ini pasti tidak berlangsung lama'_ kalimat itulah yang terus Naruto ulang-ulang di dalam benaknya. Siang tadi dia harus berhadapan dengan cewek otaku yang selalu bertingkah aneh, dan cenderung vulgar. Kini dia harus menghadapi hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya, di hari yang sama. Sungguh Naruto harus benar-benar konsultasi ke psikolog terbaik di negeri ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar, Naru-kun."

Ucapan Hinata itu langsung membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto merasa bahwa tidak ada salahnya membawa Hinata keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Dari pada di dalam sini dengan semua lukisan tidak jelas tentang dirinya itu. Naruto merasa sepertinya bakat gadis ini sudah melenceng jauh dari apa yang Naruto perkirakan dulu.

"Tentu."

Naruto langsung mendorong kursi roda milik Hinata keluar dari ruangan laknat itu. Memikirkan kemana enaknya mereka pergi. Dan taman tak jauh dari rumah sakitlah yang menjadi destinasi akhir mereka.

Sesampainya di taman Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebuah pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di pinggir taman. Sedangkan Hinata berada tepat di sampingnya sambil membaca sebuah novel yang tidak Naruto ketahui darimana dapatnya.

"Nee, Naru-kun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati nanti?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut hinata itu langsung membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Pasalnya dia memang tahu kalau hidup Hinata memang sudah tidak lama lagi, namun itu hanya spekulasi dari dokter. Dan Naruto tidak percaya akan penyataan dokter itu. Dia percaya bahwa keajaiban akan selalu ada selama ada tekad membara di hati pasti akan ada jalan, yah seperti itulah pedoman yang sejak dulu di pegang Naruto.

"Jangan asal bicara." Naruto menyentil hidung milik Hinata, dia tidak ingin gadis di sampingnya itu memikirkan tentang umurnya yang hanya tinggal menghitung bulan. Dia harus hidup sebagaimana gadis normal pada usianya, karena Naruto sangat tidak rela jika dia harus kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"..Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati. Tidak akan pernah."

Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum, menanggapi bantahan Naruto itu. Dia sangat bersyukur karena telah di pertemukan oleh laki-laki sebaik Naruto. Meskipun laki-laki ini memiliki kebiasaan yang bisa di katakan aneh yaitu tidak pernah absen kerumah sakit setiap minggu. Yah, meskipun Hinata sendiri sudah tahu bahwa pekerjaan Naruto dapat di katakan pekerjaan yang paling berbahaya, tapi dia yakin Naruto pasti baik-baik saja.

"Souka..."

Hinata memandang langit yang semakin lama semakin memerah pertanda bahwa hari sudah sore. Langit senja itu terlihat semakin indah seakan itu adalah senja terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah saatnya kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada celananya. Kemudia membantu Hinata naik ke atas kursi rodanya. Udara sore hariterasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar tepat dari belakang Naruto. Suara serak itu sukses membuat Naruto dalam siaga penuh. Sebuah sosok yang terlihat mengenakan jaket hitam ber hoody lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu berdiri 5 meter di depan Naruto.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat sebuah benda yang di keluarkan oleh pria itu, sebuah pistol yang sangat persis dengan miliknya sebuah desert eagle berwarna silver mengkilat khas metal. Pria itu langsung menodongkan pistolnya kearah Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau telah membunuh teman-temanku, dan juga mengacaukan semua rencanaku. Kurasa ini waktunya kau mati."

 **Doorr!**

Syok. Saat tembakan itu dilepaskan oleh pria aneh yang dapat Naruto simpulkan adalah anggota yang selamat. Namun yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah peluru yang melesat ke arahnya, melainkan sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya serta menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai perisai terhadap peluru yang akan mengenainya. Dan sosok tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hinata yang entah bagaimana dia dapat berdiri di depannya, sementara kakinya telah di vonis lumpuh permanen oleh dokter.

Bruuk!

Hinata jatuh berlutut dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari luka tembakan yang tepat bersarang di dadanya. "Hinata."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu kan bahwa peluru seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku," teriakan panik Naruto saat melihat hinata terjatuh dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Sedangkan hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku tahu bahwa Naru-kun tidak akan mati hanya karena peluru tadi.."

"..Tapi tidak ada wanita yang rela jika orang yang disayanginya di lukai," kalimat itu membuat airmata Naruto jatuh tanpa dia sadari. Kalimat yang tulus dari seseorang yang sangat dia cintai seseorang yang bahkan lebih berharga dari pada nyawanya.

"Hinata kumohon jangan bicara lagi aku akan segera membawamu kembali kerumah sakit." Naruto langsung mengangkat hinata ala pengantin. Namun hanya di balas sebuah gelengan lemah oleh Hinata, tangannya ter ulur kearah wajah Naruto guna menghapus airmata yang sendari tadi keluar dan seperti tidak ada niat untuk berhenti.

"Kumohon. Naru-kun jangan menangis.."

"..Kau tahu. Bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintai Naru-kun, bahkan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Naru-kun"

"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, jadi kumohon jangan bicara lagi." Naruto jatuh berlutut. Dia tidak sanggup jika melihat seseorang yang sangat dia cintai pergi. Dia tidak rela apapun yang terjadi dia sungguh tak rela. "Aku tahu bahwa hidupku memang tak lama lagi, jadi naru-kun sayonara.."

Tangan itu jatuh dengan lunglai di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto seperti tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang paling dia cintai telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Hinata kumohon jangan bercanda.."

"...Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Hinata kumohon sadarlah."

Sedangkan pria yang menyebabkan semua hal itu terjadi hanya bertepuk tangan seakan dia merasa sangat terhibur.

Prok! Prokk!

"Bagus sekali, drama yang bagus sekali..."

"..Jadi bagai mana rasanya kehilangan Uzumaki," pria itu bertanya dengan nada mengejek seakan dia tidak takut akan monster yang sedang terduduk dengan mata kosong di depannya itu.

 **-o0o-**

Aku tidak ingin tahu bahwa hidup berarti kehilangan. Dan meskipun aku tahu bahwa hidup berarti kehilangan kenapa aku harus di lahirkan. Kini semua orang yang aku miliki telah pergi. Dan jika aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi aku akan memilih untuk tidal di lahirkan.

" **Apa kau marah."**

Tentu saja aku marah, kenapa dunia ini sangat tidak adil, kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi korban. Tidak hanya orang tuaku, desaku, bahkan kini orang yang sangat aku cintaipun telah pergi.

" **Apa kau benci dengan dunia yang tidak adil ini."**

Sangat.

" **Aku akan memberimu sebuah kekuatan, dan kau dapat melakukan apapun dengan kekuatan itu karena aku tidak peduli, tapi ada syaratnya."**

Apapun itu akan ku lakukan, meskipun aku harus menjual jiwaku sekalipun akan aku lakukan. Dunia ini perlu perubahan, dunia ini telah melenceng sebagaimana mestinya.

" **Kau harus membuktikan bahwa aku ada, eksistensiku masih ada. Kekuatan mutlah yang tidak boleh dilupakan."**

Aku menerimanya.

" **Baiklah kalau begitu ucapkan kontraknya bocah."**

 _Aku mengikat kontrak akan kebencian yang tiada tara, darah terkutuk yang kini mulai mengalirdi pembuluh darahku adalah bukti, dunia dan seisinya adalah saksi._

 _Aku adalah Kaisar yang terlupakan._

 **-o0o-**

Gelombang energi berwarna biru kehijauan tiba-tiba meledak dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya, mengguncang bumi dan seisinya, serta membuat pria yang tadi membunuh Hinata bergetar takut tiada tara. Ingin berlaripun percuma karena kakinya seakan terikat oleh rantai tak terlihat. Kakinya lemas, tidak mau dipaksa untuk melangkah bahkan satu inchipun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dia menatap pemuda yang kini sedang tertunduk seakan masih terbawa suasana haru saat melihat kekasihnya dia bunuh serta mengabaikan gelombang kejut yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya setiap kurun waktu dua detik.

Naruto dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan mata birunya yang bersinar dengan terang. Dan secara perlahan sebuah rangkaian sihir muncul secara melingkar dan menjadi sebuah cincin yang mengitari pupil mata Naruto.

" **Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan tembakan penghormatan untuk bangkitnya sang kaisar. Hmm?"** Suara Naruto terdengar semakin berat seakan gabungan dari dua suara yang menjadi satu.

.

Di sisi lain

 _Pemirsa gempa berkekuatan 6,9 skala richter tiba-tiba mengguncang kota tokyo. Diperkirakan radius gempa mencapai 697 km. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar tokyo harap keluar dari rumah untuk sementara.._

"Wah gawat juga kalau gempa sekuat itu muncul di sini. Aku jadi kasihan dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di Tokyo," seoang pemuda berambut coklat dan bercabang di bagian belakan itu berucap sambil tiduran di sofa, dan tidak lupa cemilan di depannya.

"Hoy Issei. Kerjakan PR mu dulu, jangan Cuma nonton TV saja."

"Iya..iya."

Kembali ke tempat Naruto.

Kini Naruto berjalan lan dengan perlahan dan tak lupa aura penuh dengan kebencian yangmenguar dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya itu menambah kesan menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. "K-kumohon jangan bunuh aku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi jangan bunuh aku."

Pria itu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan naruto. Padahal dia sendiri juga tahu bahwa pemuda yang kini berjalan kearahnya itu sudah tidak akan mau menerima apapun yang di berikannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu..," mendengar ucapan itu dia langsung tersenyum gembira karena sepertinya negosiasinya berhasil. "..Aku ingin nyawamu."

 **Jrasss!**

Sebuah tombak yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari darah menusuk tepat pada jantung pria itu. Dan sebuah senyum maniak terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto yang air matanya kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

 **-o0o-**

Hujan mengguyur sebuah acara pemakaman dari seorang gadis muda yang tidak lain adalah Hinata. Pemakaman hanya di hadiri oleh sanak saudaranya saja. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri di belakang pohon tak jauh dari pemakaman, dia merasa tak sanggup melihat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya di timbun dalam tanah.

Tanpa Naruto sadariada seseorang yang mendekat padanya, dan orang itu tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. "Kau pasti yang bernama Naruto ya. Terimakasih telah membuat putriku bahagia selama sisa hidupnya." Hiashi tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini membawa banyak sekali perubahan pada putri pertamanya itu, dia masih ingat dengan jelas saat umur putrinya di vonis dokter tinggal satu tahun lagi.

Saat mendengar itu putrinya syok berat, dia mengurung dirinya dalam kamar rumah sakit dan tak mau di temui oleh siapapun. Namun pemuda itu datang dengan menghancurkan pintu itu dengan sekali tendangan. Serta membentak Hinata agar tidak menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang orang tuanya, dan itu sukses membuat hinata menangis seperti anak kecil.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata jadi lekat dengan pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai tentara itu. dan Hiashi tahu bahwa putrinya itu memendam rasa pada pemuda bernama Naruto ini.

Setelah membungkuk pada Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Hiashi langsung pergi dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain serta memaksa putrinya untuk pulang meninggalkan pemakaman kakaknya.

Setelah semua kerabat Hinata pergi dari pemakaman, Naruto berjalan kearah makam tempat Hinata di semayamkan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya air mata itu mengalir. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangisi Hinata, tapi tubuhnya tidak ingin menghianati kata hatinya. Sakit. Tentu saja di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi akan menorehkan luka yang sangat sulit untuk di sembuhkan.

"Hinata maaf karena aku kau.." Naruto duduk terlutut tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Saat melihat nama Hinata terukir manis di atas nisan itu. seketika suasana di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi putih. Dia seperti di transfer kesebuah dimensi yang hanya ada ke kosongan saja.

"Hey,"

Sebuah suara yang tidak mungkin dapat dia lupakan, suara dari seorang gadis yang telah mengisi relung terdalam hatinya.

"Maaf." Naruto menunduk dengan air mata yang menetes dengan deras seakan tak mau berhenti. Mata yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kebencian terhadap dunia itu terlihat semakin meredup seakan ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemiliknya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan yang harus di maafkan kau tahu." Dia menjawab dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang seakan tidak ada satupun penyesalan dalam dirinya. "Aku selalu bersyukur padaNYA, karena telah mempertemukan gadis lemah yang bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan kursi rodanya ini denganmu, kau tahu ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan terindah yang pernah aku miliki," lanjutnya

"Tidak, ini adalah kesalahanku, kesalahan yang tidak dapat di tebus bahkan oleh jiwa ini, bahkan aku tidak pantas hidup ataupun mati. Karena kesalahankulah kau pergi dan karena akulah kau tidak dapat menggapai mimpimu yang selalu kau bicarakan dan sangat ingin kau capai. Apapun yang terjadi ini adalah salahku." Naruto berlutut dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Lihat, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu disini kecuali dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak memerlukan maafku, karena yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memaafkan dirimu sendiri." Gadis itu terus tersenyum dia menunduk dan langsung memeluk Naruto yang sendari tadi berlutut dengan air mata yang bahkan tidak pernah punya niat untuk berdiri.

"Kau hanya perlu memaafkan dirimu sendiri,"

"Apa aku sanggup, kesalahan ini, dosa ini tidak akan pernah hilang," bantah Naruto yang masih dalam dekapan gadis itu. Dekapan gadis itu menjadi semakin erat untuk beberapa saat. "Kau hanya perlu mencoba oke?"

"Apa dosa dapat di hapuskan?"

"Tentu tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Itu kata-katamu bukan?"

"Tapi aku sangat-" belum sempat Naruto meneruskan ucapannya dekapan itu kembali mengerat seakan dia tidak mau Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu, aku selalu tahu, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu," ucap gadis itu dan mengangkat wajah Naruto agar melihat wajahnya.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat gadis itu, wajah cantiknya ternoda akan air mata yang ikut mengalir. "Dan jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, karena aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu, jadi ingatlah kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu, dan juga wanita yang dapat menjadi tempatmu berbagi susah maupun senang. Dan yang paling penting mencintai dirimu dengan tulus sebagaimana aku mencintaimu." Meski dengan air mata yang berlinang sebuah senyum bahagia terukir jelas diwajah gadis itu, bagaikan senyum terindah yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Dengan itu gadis sang gadis terlihat mulai bercahaya, dan terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Tunggu." Naruto mencoba meraih gadis yang kini mulai ter urai sedikit demi sedikit.

Dengan seketika suasana putih tadi menghilang dan kembali pada suasana pemakaman. Namun yang berbeda adalah hujan kini telah berhenti dan cahaya dari sang surya yang menerobos sela sela awan. "Jadi begitu.. semoga kau mendappat kebahagiaanmu di sana...Hinata"

Dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan semangat baru, untuk yang terakhir kalinya Naruto menatap makam Hinata dan di sana seolah Hinata sedang berdiri dengan sebuah senyum indah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan berjalan meninggalkan makam Hinata dengan semangat baru, dan untuk menyongsong hari baru serta takdir baru yang telah menunggunya di luar sana.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto kini kembali pada kehidupan tidak normal miliknya. Bertemu orang orang aneh serta di kantor yang aneh pula. Kini dia sedang berbaring di sebuah bangku sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul biru. "Taichou. Anda di panggil oleh pimpinan," ucapan dari seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah bawahan Naruto. "Ada apa lagi kakek tua itu memanggilku."

"Saya tidak tahu taichou. Tapi sepertinya ada urusan penting."

" . Kau boleh pergi"

"Ha'i."

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan pemimpinya yang tidak lain adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang keturunan samurai legendaris dan juga jendral tertinggi di kesatuan khusus anti teror jepang.

Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu, seakan mengabaikan fakta bahwa makhluk di dalamnya itu adalah orang terkuat di kesatuan _Soldier._ "Yo jiji. Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini, kau tahukan bahwa aku masih dalam tahap pemeriksaan mental.".

"Sepertinya sifatmu itu masih tidak dapat berubahya...," pria tua itu menghela nafas menghadapi bocah di depannya. Menasehati naruto sama halnya dengan menasehati tembok yang jelas-jelas bukan mahluk hidup.

"...Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu menutup matamu? Dan yang paling ku herankan adalah kau tidak menabrak apapun meskipun kau berjalan dengan mata tertutup." Hiruzen bertanya pada Naruto, pasalnya semenjak insiden gempa itu Naruto bahkan tidak pernah terlihat membuka matanya sedikitpun. Dia selalu menutup matanya dalam kegiatan apapun entah itu berjalan, mandi, makan, maupun tidur.. eh tunggu tidurkan memang harus tutup mata. Dan yang aneh dia tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun meskipun matanya tertutup.

"Ohh. Ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh matanya yang tertutup itu. "Kau tahu jiji. Jika aku membuka mata ini akan terjadi sebuah masalah yang mungkin cukup besar," peringat Naruto pada hiruzen. Hiruzen tahu bahwa Naruto saat ini tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu bukalah."

Naruto langsung saja menuruti perintah itu karena dia tahu kakeknya itu merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik kelopak matanya yang selalu tertutup.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya udara di sekitarnya menjadi sangat berat dan Hiruzen menyadari hal itu. Saat dia melihat mata biru cerah itu bertambah terang dengan sebuah cincin bercahaya yang mengitari pupilnya. "Oke cukup. Jika kau terlalu lama sepertinya seluruh karyawan di kantor ini akan pingsan semua." Hiruzen menghembuskan asap tembakau yang barusaja dia hisap untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat melihat mata baru Naruto.

"Naruto. Kembali ke topik utama, aku memanggilmu kemari adalah karena aku telah mempromosikanmu menjadi kolonel dan pelantikanmu akan di adakan besok."

Ucapan Hiruzen itu tentu saja membuat Naruto kaget pasalnya dia menjadi letnan saja belum genap satu tahun dan kini dia sudah di promosikan lagi menjadi seorang kolonel. "Jendral Sarutobi, maaf jika saya lancang tapi sepertinya saya harus menolak pelantikan itu." Hiruzen kaget saat pemuda itu menolak akan promosi yang ia ajukan. "Apa alasanmu menolak pelantikan ini, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat "Aku ingin berhenti dari kesatuan untuk sementara." Hiruzen merasa penasaran dengan keputusan yang Naruto ambil. Dia merasa kalimat Naruto bukanlah pengunduran diri melainkan sebuah cuti yang panjang.

"Alasannya?"

"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu," jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit lewat jendela di sisi kiri ruangan itu. Dia seakan dapat melihat sosok Hinata yang sedang tersenyum di langit. Hiruzen tahu bahwa pemuda yang sudah dia anggap cucunya sendiri itu baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa keputusan yang di ambil Naruto mungkin memang yang paling tepat.

"Hah. baiklah aku akan mengijin kanmu. Dan ingatlah kau akan selalu di terima di sini." Hiruzen mengijinkan permintaan yang menurut Naruto sangat egois itu. Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri, karena medan pertempuran bukanlah tempat bagi orang yang sedang galau.

"Terimakasih." Naruto membungkuk tanda penghormatan Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "baiklah Kolonel Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang kau akan di lepas tugaskan untuk sementara." Hiruzen berucap dengan tegas pada Naruto yang tengah memberi hormat padanya.

"Ha'i"

 **-o0o-**

Di panas terik matahari yang seakan membakar kulit itu, Naruto berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sakan dia menyesali keputusan yang dia ambil. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa mencari pekerjaan itu lebih sulit dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Namun sebuah poster yang tertempel di salah satu tiang listrik menarik perhatiannya. Naruto merobek poster itu dengan kasar lalu membacanya.

 _ **Dibutuhkan segera**_

 _Sarjana universitas mata ajar sejarah_

 _Syarat dan ketentuan :_

 _Pria usia maksimal 30 tahun (ketentuan lain dapat di tanyakan di tempat)_

 _ **Kuoh Akademi**_

"Hoho.. Sepertinya ini menarik.."

"..Lagi pula ijazahku setara dengan sarjana universitas."

Naruto memasang sebuah senyum aneh di wajahnya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanan yang kini berubah haluan kearah Kuoh akademi, sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan tapi kini berubah menjadi sekolah campuran sehingga murid-murid di sana di dominasi oleh siswi perempuan.

Sepertinya Kuoh akademi akan kedatangan seorang guru yang dapat di katakan tidak biasa karena pada dasarnya umur Naruto saja belum genap 20 tahun sehingga dapat di katakan seumuran dengan murid kelas 3 di sekolah itu.

 **-o0o-**

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang tentara berpangkat kolonel beralih profesi menjadi seorang guru disini. Saya merasa sangat-sangat terhormat karena Naruto-sensei mau mengisi kekosongan guru sejarah di sekolah ini," ucap pria dengan badan yang dapat di katakan besar oleh Naruto. Dia heran apa pria paruh baya ini tidak mengenal kata diet atau apa sehingga membuat tubuhnya membulat seperti ini.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa kepala sekolah. Karena saya juga sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk mengisi waktu luang saya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi naruto-sensei, sepertinya kau harus menghadapi sedikit cobaan di kelas pertamamu."

"Apa maksud anda. Kepala sekolah?"

"Kelas 3-C, merupakan kelas yang di penuhi dengan siswi yang bisa di bilang bandel dan tidak bisa di atur," sang kepala sekolah itu berharap agar pemuda di depannya itu tidak akan mengundurkan diri seperti guru-guru yang lain setelah mengajar kelas itu. "Pak kepsek tenang saja. Aku mempunyai cara untuk mengajar anak anak seperti itu." Naruto berucap dengan sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat sang kepala sekolah berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan pergi mengajar dulu." Dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang kini tengah berdiam dengan tubuh bergetar merasakan aura yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Semoga kalian selamat anak-anaku."

.

Di sisi Naruto

Kini dia berhenti di depan pintu ruang kelas 3-C. Dari luar saja dia sudah mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam kelas. Dia menarik nafas dalam dalam dan...

 **Blaarr!**

Pintu itu musnah dengan sekali tendangan serta membuat semua siswi yang ada di dalam diam membisu. Menyaksikan pintu yang tadi telah mereka pasang jebakan untuk guru baru tersebut. Namun sepertinya mereka salah memilih lawan karena Naruto tidak akan segan segan pada siapapun.

Dia berjalan kearah tempat duduknya di depan kelas. "Yo. Bocah-bocah tengik. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto guru sejarah baru kalian..."

"... Aku memiliki beberapa peraturan di sini. Yang pertama di larang ngobrol-"

"Itu artinya-" pertanyaan siswi itu terhenti saat dia merasakan pipinya tergures oleh pensil yang tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat kearahnya dan kini terbenam di tembok belakang kelas.

"..Yang kedua dilarang makan di kelasku," ucap Naruto dan langsung menatap seorang siswi yang tengah enak-enaknya mengunyah permen karet. Merasakan guru baru itu menatapnya dengan aura penuh intimidasi membuat ia mau tak mau menelan ludahnya sendiri namun sayang permen karetnya ikut tertelan sehingga membuatnya pingsan di tempat dan langsung di bawa dua temannya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah jika ada yang tidak mengerjakan tugas dariku akan berakhir..." Naruto sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya dengan meletakan tangannya pada meja guru yang tepat berada di depannya.

 **Braakk!**

Dengan sedikit tekanan dari Naruto meja itu langsung terbelah dua seakan meja tadi terbuat dari sterofoam yang sangat rapuh

"...Seperti ini."

Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk meja guru yang telah terbelah dua. Dia tak masalah jika harus mengganti semua kerusakan yang dia sebabkan karena sebuah gertakan memang harus di tunjukan agar orang-orang mau menghormatimu.

"Apa kalian mengerti?"

"K-kami mengerti!"

"Apa?"

"Kami mengerti!"

"Kurang keras."

"Kami mengerti!"

"Masih tidak kedengaran."

"KAMI MENGERTI!"

"Bagus."

Yah, memang begitulah metode Naruto dalam mengajar. Tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya ataupun melanggar aturan yang dia buat. Dan ini adalah awal dari sejarah guru killer bernama UZUMAKI NARUTO.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Hay hay..

Ketemu lagi dengan saya Author tamvan ini. Chapter kali ini merupakan chapter full flashback yang mengisahkan naruto saat masih dalam pasukan. Fanfic The emperorini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari anime berjudul _Gate : Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri_ serta film dan game Final fantasy VII. Dan menggabungkannya dengan berbagai macam anime dan novel lainnya sehingga terbentuklah fic satu ini.

Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada para reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk me review chapter 3 kemarin dan kuharap kalian mau menyempatkan diri untuk me review chapter 4 ini karena review kalian merupakan dorongan berarti bagi saya.

Okeh. Kurasa Cuma itu yang dapat saya sampaikan di A/N kali ini. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian tentang chapter 4 ini pada kolom review.

See You Next Time And Thanks For Reading..


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World,

Pair : [Naruto X... ] akan terasa sendiri saat membacanya. :v

 **-o0{[** Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi & Sosok Misterius **]}0o—**

Chapter 5

.

.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Dia menatap hampir semua anggota osis yang memenuhi ruangan itu. kecuali Saji yang kini bersembunyi di belakang gadis yang Naruto ketahui bernama Momo karena dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan guru muda di depan mereka.

"Baiklah. Langsung ke intinya saja. Sensei kami ingin anda menghadiri rapat yang akan di hadiri oleh ketiga fraksi akhirat, untuk membahas masalah penyerangan dari Kokabiel yang beberapa hari lalu anda kalahkan." Permintaan itu keluar dari mulut sang ketua osis yang baru-baru ini dia tahu merupakan adik dari Serafall. Naruto memandang Sona dengan serius, dalam pikirannya dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia yang seorang manusia biasa harus di undang ke pertemuan yang mempertemukan ketiga kubu yang bahkan dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan dunia ini jika mereka mau.

"Hah? kau pasti bercanda. Seorang manusia biasa di undang di pertemuan dari tiga fraksi akhirat." Naruto berucap dengan gaya seperti orang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"A-ano sensei. Sebagai catatan anda bukanlah manusia biasa." Kali ini Saji yang berucap dari balik tubuh Momo. Merasakan bahwa Naruto menatapnya dengan sedikit glare, membuat Saji langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dan itu membuat gadis bernama Momo itu terkikik geli, melihat pria yang di sukainya ketakutan pada guru yang dapat di katakan killer itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk apa aku harus mendatangi pertemuan itu?"

"Karena senseilah yang telah mengalahkan kokabiel pada waktu itu." Jawab Sona, dia menerti bahwa senseinya itu tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam pada masalah supranatural. Tapi apa mau di kata nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia telah ikut andil dalam masalah supranatural semenjak dia mengalahkan Kokabiel.

"Hai.. hai," balas Naruto dengan malas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk ke dalam mode seriusnya, karena dia tahu bahwa Sona tidak akan mengumpulkan semua pearragenya hanya untuk memberitahukan undangan itu. Tapi ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi di balik percakapan tadi.

"Hah. baiklah apa yang _sebenarnya_ kalian inginkan?" Dia menekankan kata sebenarnya karena dia sadar bahwa undangan itu merupakan basa-basi saja. Semua pearrage Sona tentu saja kaget saat gurunya itu tiba-tiba menanyakan itu. Sona sadar bahwa gurunya itu bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak akan sadar apa maksud sebenarnya dari di panggilnya dia ke ruang osis.

Tsubaki menatap Sona untuk meminta persetujuan. Mendapat anggukan setuju dari sang kaichou Tsubaki maju ke depan guna menjelaskan maksud mereka mengundang Naruto ke sana. "Sebenarnya Sensei, kami ingin anda masuk ke dalam pearrage kami guna menghadapi rating game yang akan di adakan pada musimpanas ini. Dan di lihat dari kemampuan sensei, kami rasa sensei lebih dari kata kuat untuk mengisi kekurangan tim ini." Tsubaki menjelaskan kepada Naruto yang kini terlihat termenung seakan memikirkan tawaran yang di ajukan oleh Tsubaki.

"Apa keuntunganku jika aku jadi iblis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Banyak. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan terpenuhi. Entah itu harta, tahta, maupun wanita tidaklah sulit untuk kami berikan," kali ini Sona yang mengambil alih penjelasan dari Tsubaki, karena sebenarnya ini adalah tugasnya yang merupakan raja dari keluarganya.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah..," mendengar itu Sona beserta pearagenya tersenyum sumringah.

"..Aku menolak," lanjut Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Aku menolak." Naruto mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya seakan kepalanya ada semacam hewan buas yang membuat kulit rambutnya terasa sangat gatal. Sona dan seluruh anggota osis di sana menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan gurunya itu, dia seakan telah memberikan sebuah harapan palsu yang langsung melukai hati mereka.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sona.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dapat aku capai jika aku berhenti menjadi manusia. Dan kurasa kalian tidak perlu tahu apa itu." Ucapan itu menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan Sona lontarkan. Sempat ada rasa kecewa di hati Sona karena harus kehilangan kesempatan merekrut sebuah berlian yang bersinar terang itu. Namun sepertinya saking terangnya berlian itu sampai-sampai dia tidak dapat menggapainya.

"Hah. baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan menghormati keputusan yang sensei ambil." Sona berucap dengan sebuah helaan nafas pertanda kecewa.

"Ano.. Sensei. Sebenarnya ini sudah ingin ku tanyakan dari tadi.." Kuruko tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang barusan terjadi akibat penolakan Naruto.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kenapa dengan tangan sensei?" Tanya Kuruko sambil menunjuk kedua tangan Naruto yang di perban seluruhnya.

"Oh. Ini? Inilah akibatnya jika kau bermain dengan benda tajam. Jadi berhati-hatilah," penyataan Naruto itu bukanlah di tunjukan untuk benda semacam jarum maupun pisau. Mereka sadar jika yang dimaksud oleh gurunya itu adalah senjata tajam yang lebih merujuk ke arah pedang maupun tombak. Karena mana mungkin gurunya yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan malaikat jatuh dengan mudah itu terluka karena tertusuk jarum. Kan tidak lucu.

"S-sepertinya aku dapat menangkap apa yang anda maksud." Tomoe berucap dengan sedikit menunduk karena dia sadar bahwa dialah orang yang paling sering bermain dengan senjata tajam yang tidak lain adalah katana.

"Baiklah. Jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang di bicarakan aku akan pulang sekarang karena aku juga butuh istirahat." Naruto berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sensei, sebenarnya apa hungan Sensei dengan Nee-san?" Tanya Sona. Dia penasaran bagaimana mungkin orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu hanyalah kenalan semata. Karena jika di lihat dari keakraban mereka saja sudah terlihat aneh, apa lagi perilaku kakanya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh. Setidaknya itu menurut Sona.

"Sudah jelas bukan..."

.

"..Kita itu teman baik," ucap Naruto.

"Hah. Nee-san aku kasihan padamu." Ucap Sona disertai dengan helaan nafas yang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto pasalnya ucapan Sona yang terakhir barusan hanyalah sebuah bisikan pelan yang secara otomatis tidak dapat di dengar Naruto yang hanya seorang manusia. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu sensei." Sepertinya kakanya itu harus berurusan dengan laki-laki yang sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaan seorang perempuan.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju apartemennya yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Kuoh Akademi. Itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan kendaraan apapun ke sekolah, dan lebih memilih jalan kaki seperti para murid-muridnya yang lain. bukannya dia tidak punya kendaraan, jika di katakan kendaraan pasti ada. Di garasinya bahkan ada sebuah mobil sport bermerek Lamborgini yang kini telah berdebu karena sudah lama tidak dia pakai.

"Nah, kurasa cari makan dulu tidak ada salahnya." Naruto berucap entah pada siapa.

Dia kini berhenti di kedai ramen yang berada di penggir jalan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan alarm pertanda bahwa dia mulai kelaparan. Kedai ramen itu terlihat cukup ramai untuk ukuran kedai kecil di pinggir jalan, dilihat dari pengunjung yang mayoritas pekerja kantoran yang baru saja pulang dari kantor mereka masing-masing dan berhenti di sini untuk makan siang.

Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok kedai guna menghindari keramaian. Naruto memang sejak lama tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, terutama pada orang-orang yang masih belum dia kenal.

"Paman. Miso ramennya yang ukuran jumbo 3 mangkok ya!" Teriak Naruto.

"Oke."

Sembari menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat, dia lebih memilih membaca buku yang entah kenapa selalu saja di bawanya, seakan buku itu merupakan jimat keberuntungannya. Namun sepertinya acara baca bukunya itu terganggu oleh Hp yang bergetar di sakunya.

'Hah, tidak biasa ada yang menelponku' dia membatin.

Naruto mengangkat Hpnya dan berharap semoga panggilan itu membawa kabar baik. "NARU-" Naruto langsung saja mematikan telepon itu. Seakan telepon itu seakan dia baru saja dapat telepon dari Shinigami yang ingin memberitahukan bahwa umurnya sudah dekat.

Dan sepertinya si penelpon sendiri tidak menyerah, terbukti dengan adanya panggilan lagi dan yang jelas dari nomor yang sama. "Halo?" Naruto berucap dengan nada sinis.

"Mou. Naruto jahat." Suara itu terdengar sangat manja seperti di buat-buat, tapi bagi Naruto suara itu berarti terompet kematian. "Jadi apa maumu, shizuka?" Ucap Naruto pada orang yang dipanggil shizuka tadi.

"Satu minggu lagi aku akan kesana untuk menjemputmu." Shizuka berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sangat riang.

"Kenapa aku harus di jemput? Untuk sekedar infomasi saja ya rumahku ada di sini. Di Kuoh." Naruto menekankan kembali.

"Mou, bukan itu. Okaa-sama ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi minggu depan aku akan menjempumu kesana."

"Dan... Kenapa Baa-san ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Shizuka terdengar seperti menghela nafas di seberang sana. "Tentu saja menentukan tanggal pernikahan kita." Ucapan dari Shizuka itu terdengar seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar di siang bolong.

"JANGAN BERCANDA."

Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukanya. Dan teriakan itu tentu saja membuat semua pengunjung kedai yang tidak bisa di katakan sepi itu kaget. Naruto langsung saja membungkuk pertanda maaf karena telah membuat keributan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau sendiri sudah tahukan bahwa kita sudah di tunangkan sejak kecil? Atau kau memang tidak menyukaiku?"

"B-bukan begitu. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak, kau tahu sendirikan menikah itu butuh proses. Dan lagipula aku kini masih sibuk mengajar di sekolah." Naruto menjelaskan. Bukannya dia tidak menyukainya, tapikan semuanya itu perlu proses dan lagi pula dia belum lama ini kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Jadi mana mungkin dia dapat menikah dengan keadaannya yang masih terbayang-bayang oleh kejadian yang tidak mungkin dia lupakan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan jika itu alasanmu bilang sendiri pada oka-sama nanti."

Tut..tut..tut..

Dia memutuskan panggilan itu dengan sepihak. Dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk lemas memikirkan apa yang akan dia hadapi kedepannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ramennya kini sudah tersaji di mejanya. "Mungkin makan bisa menenangkan pikiranku.".

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Waktu sudahhampir menunjukan tengah malam. Dan Naruto kini tengah berjalan di gelapnya malam menuju sebuah tempat yang nantinya di penuhi dengan makhluk yang dapat di katakan superior. Yang meskipun Naruto kuat dia sendiri tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan saah satu dari mereka. Kemenangannya dari kokabielpun sebenarnya tak luput dari bantuan Rias dan kawan-kawan.

Dia kembali meratapi nasib yang sepertinya tidak pernah berniat berhenti menghantui Naruto.

Dia berhenti di depan gerbang Kuoh yang sepertinya sudah mulai ramai di penuhi makhluk-makhluk bersayap entah itu hitam, putih keemasan, atau bahkan bersayap kelelawar. Serta tak lupa sebuah kekkai raksasa yang melindungi seluruh bangunan Kuoh Akademi.

Naruto melihat tim Sona dan juga tim rias yang sepertinya tengah menunggu dirinya di depan gerbang. Saat melihat Naruto yang datang Rias langsung melambaikan tangannya kepadaguru sejarahnya itu.

"Sensei!"

"Yo. Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa anda tepat waktu sensei. Baiklah karena semuanya telah lengkap ayo kita masuk."

Naruto dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti mendengar interupsi dari Sona. Mereka semua masuk kedalam area Kuoh yang kini telah terlindung oleh kekkai.

Naruto memandang kagum semua makhluk akhirat yang terbang di udara dengan sayap mereka masing-masing. "Sensei. Jika anda menginginkan sayap seperti mereka sensei bisa manjadi salah satu keluargaku." Ucapan dari Rias itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tersadar dari rasa kagumnya.

"Maaf. Kemarin Sona juga menawariku hal yang sama tapi ku tolak, karena yah aku punya sebuah alasan untuk tidak melepaskan statusku sebagai manusia." Mendengar penjelasan Naruto itu tentu saja membuat Rias sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapat petarung hebat seperti Naruto.

Sedangkan Sona sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama saat Naruto menolak tawarannya untuk menjadi salah satu budaknya tadi siang.

Mereka semua masu kedalam ruangan pertemuan satu persatu. Naruto melihat beberapa orang yang menurutnya sangat familiar seperti Azazel yang lengkap dengan jengotnya, dan juga Serafall yang kini berpakaian sedikit lebih sopan di bandingkan pertemuannya kemarin saat kunjungan orang tua.

Setelah mereka semua masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan hawa membunuh yang dengan cepat mengarah padanya. Tidak mau ambil resiko Narut o langsung mengelurkan sebuah katana putih bergagang hitam dengan motif belah ketupat berwarna ungu berjumlah empat buah.

Katana yang memancarkan aura ungu kehitaman itu kini tinggal beberapa senti saja sudah berhasil menusuk orang yang hendak menyerang Naruto, dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Vali yang ikut sebagai bodyguard dari Azazel.

"Seperti yang di di harapkan dari ketua pasukan khusus Soldier, kau memang tidak berkarat sedikitpun. Letkol Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Azazel.

"Apa maksudnya ini Azazel?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang raja iblis yang tak lain adalah Sirzech.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Vali begiu terobsesi dengan manusia ini, tapi yang aku ketahui dia sangat menarik," ucap Azazel lengkap dengan senyum anehnya.

"Uzumaki-san hisasiburi." Serafall berucap dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya, jika biasanya dia selalu cerewet dan hiperaktif kini dia bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sona selaku adik Serafall hanya dapat mangap-mangap gak jelas melihat Serafall yang kini dapat bersikap dewasa.

"Yo. Sitri-san." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Ehm."

Sirzech berdehem untuk meminta perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dia meminta penjelasan tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel selaku salah satu dari petinggi malaikat jatuh, di Kuoh. Dan tentu saja kronologis yang sampai-sampai harus melibatkan seorang manusia yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan ke tiga fraksi.

Sona dan juga Rias yang selaku korban sekaligus saksi dari penyerangan Kokabiel itupun maju dan menjelaskan kronologis kejadian mulai dari pencurian keempat pedang suci Excalibur sampai pertarungan satu lawan satu antara Naruto dengan Kokabiel. Dan penjelasannya itu tentu saja membuat sebagian besar orang di sana menatap tidak percaya pada manusia bernama Naruto itu.

Yang berada di pikiran mereka adalah bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia dapat mengalahkan malaikat jatuh yang bahkan pernah merasakan pahitnya api great war yang hampir memusnahkan seluruh kaumnya. Tapi pandangan berbeda di tunjukan oleh azazel, vali, serta serafall yang meskipun dia sudah tahu sedikit tentang kekuatan naruto, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa naruto akan sekuat itu.

"Tak kusangka ada manusia yang sekuat anda Naruto-san," ucap Michael selaku pemimpin dari fraksi malaikat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Michael-sama."

"Waw. Jadi Uzumaki-sanlah yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel."

Entah karena semangat atau saking tidak percayanya sifat childys Serafall kembali lagi dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum, karena menurutnya Serafall lebih cocok dengan sifatnya kini dari pada bersikap dewasa tapi dalam hatinya dia seakan tidak tahan dengan sifatnya itu.

Sedangkan Sona hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sepertinya harapannya bahwa dia akan mempunyai kakak yang normal hanyalah menjadi angan semata.

Semua orang langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Serafall yang seperti itu. Namun sepertinya suasana seperti itu tidak bertahan lama karena sesuatu yang tidak enak tiba-tiba membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

Secara tiba-tiba waktu yang berada di dalam kubah pelindung yang mengelilingi Kuoh berhenti. Membuat segala yang ada di dalamnya berhenti bergerak kecuali beberapa orang yang kini berada dalam ruang rapat itu.

"Ini.."

"Sendi waktu telah terlepas," ucap seorang pria yang sedari tadi bersandar tak jauh dari meja rapat itu. "Hoho.. sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu. Naruto?" Ucap Azazel kepada sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto, setidaknya itu menurut mereka.

"Forbiden Balor View. Ternyata bocah cengeng itu ada di sini," ucapnya sambil menatap Rias yang tidak ikut membeku karena tadi dia sempat menyentuh tangan Issei. "Siapa yang kau sebut cengeng?" Issei tak peduli bahwa yang dia bentak tadi merupakan guru paling killer di sekolahnya, karena dia tidak terima jika Gasper di katakan sebagai bocah cengeng, yah meskipun pada awalnya dia hanya dapat menangis saja. Tapi kini Gasper telah berubah dia kini telah menjadi lebih percaya diri ketimbang saat dia baru bertemu dengannya pertama kali.

"Siapa kau berani membentakku? Dasar makhluk rendahan," ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Bola mata biru yang seindah lautan itu telah berganti menjadi merah darah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sepertinya kau bukan Naruto. Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kini giliran Sirzech yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada sosok yang mereka kira Naruto barusan, Sirzech seperti merasakan aura yang sangat kuat perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuh sosok itu.

"Keturunan langsung leluhur ketiga vampir, putra dari Krul Tepes. Menma."

Pernyataan itu tentusaja membuat mereka syok. Pasalnya Menma keturunan vampir yang dapat di golongkan sebagai salah satu vampir terkuat itu sudah mati sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kini sosok di depan mereka mengaku sebagai Menma, keturunan dari bangsawan vampir Tepes. Dengan kekuatan khusus manipulasi darah serta kedua belas familiar yang sangat di takuti dan juga sangat kuat.

"Jadi sekarang dimana Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Serafall, dan sukses membuat Menma tersenyum misterius. "Hoho... Jadi sekarang kau memanggilnya Naruto hmm..".

"..padahal tadi kau masih memanggilnya Uzumaki-san?".

Perkataan dari Menma itu langsung saja membuat Serafall gelagapan setengah mati. Karena sepertinya semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini akan tahu bahwa dia menyimpan rasa pada pemuda dengan segudang misteri yang masih belum terpecahkan itu.

"A-ano.. eto..".

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak akan mengurusi masalah apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua. Tapi yang jelas dia kini telah berhenti karena pada dasarnya dia hanya seorang manusia. Dan oleh karena itu aku bertukar jiwa dengannya, dan tara aku dapat merasakan kembali dunia ini."

Penjelasan menma itu menimbulkan segudang pertanyaan di benak semua orang yang masih sadar. Tapi semua itu harus mereka tahan karena ratusan penyihir tiba-tiba datang menyerang pertemuan itu, dan memusnahkan para penjaga yang saat ini tidak dapat menggerakan tubuh mereka.

"Jika di biarkan lebih lama kita juga akan ikut berhenti." Kali ini Sirzech mengutarakan pendapatnya, karena dia tahu bahwa Gasper bukanlah bishop biasa melainkan bishop yang telah bermutasi sehingga dia memiliki kemampuan tersendiri. Dan jujur ditambah dengan kekuatas sacred gear uniknya itu membuat Sirzech was-was.

"Buchou. Kita harus menyelamatkan Gasper segera sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk." Issei tahu bahwa membiarkan hal ini terlalu lama akan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak mereka inginkan. "Nii-sama, aku akan melakukan rokade ketempat Gasper, karena di sana masih ada Koneko"

Pernyataan dari Rias membuat Issei bertanya-tanya, karena dia memang tidak mengerti permainan catur sama sekali. Melihat wajah Issei yang seperti tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan rokade Kiba berinisiatif memberitahukannya, namun sayang sepertinya dia telah di dahului seseorang.

"Rokade, gerakan khusus pada permainan catur yang berguna untuk menukar posisi benteng dengan raja dalam sekali putaran."

Jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Menma. Dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada luar jendela sambil menampilkan sebuah senyum misterius yang seakan menyiratkan orang yang haus akan darah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengandalkan kalian." Ucap Sirzech.

"Heh, kalian?" Issei bertanya-tanya siapa yang di maksud kalian oleh pria yang mendapat gelar maou itu. "Tentusaja kau dan Rias bodoh." Ejekan itu keluar darimulut Menma.

Setelam melihat Rias dan Issei yang pergi melalui sihir teleport Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya pada pada Vali. "Hoy Vali. Kenapa kau tidak mengisi waktu luangmu dengan hal yang sedikit berguna hmm?" Ucap Azazel seakan memberikan kode ke Vali untuk maju menghabisi para penyihir yang masih terus bermunculan dari sihir teleport berskala besar itu.

"Kau sepertinya tahu bahwa berdiam diri bukanlah sifatku, Azazel."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

Dengan itu Vali melesat terbang dengan sayap sacred gearnya, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dia menghabisi salah satu penyihir bahkan tanpa memerlukan waktu sedetikpun.

" **Balance Break!"**

 **[Vanising Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Suara mekanik tersebut menjadi pertanda bahwa sang Hakuryuuko telah memasuki mode balance breakernya. Terbukti dengan armor putih yang secara tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan sekali mengeluarkan sihir petir miliknya Vali langsung menghabisi puluhan penyihir dalam sekejap.

Di sisi para pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan seseorang yang tidak asing bagi beberapa orang di sana.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sirzechs danjuga Serafall," ucap sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Katerea Leviathan?" Ucap Serafall pada sosok yang dia tahu sebagai pewaris asli raja iblis Leviathan. "Tentu saja merebut posisi yang seharusnya jadi miliku, dasar raja pencuri."

"Aku tidak.." Serafall tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena dia merasa bahwa apa yang di katakan Katerea itu tidaklah salah.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya." Katerea langsung menciptakan sebuah sihir penghancur lewat tongkat di tangan kanannya.

 **Duuaarr!**

Gedung pertemuan itu langsung rata dengan tanah menyisakan kepulan asap akibat ledakan itu. namun Katerea harus kecewa saat melihat sebuah kekkai yang seluruhnya terbuat dari darah yang melindungi semua orang di dalamnya.

"Yare.. yare... Padahal aku tadi ingin maju menghadapi mu Katerea, tapi sepertinya di sini ada orang yang ingin merenggangkan ototnya yang sudah lama tidak di pakai?" Ucapan Azazel itu di tunjukan pada sosok yang membuat kekkai yang seluruhnya terbuat dari darah tadi yang tidak lain adalah Menma.

"Sepertinya aku punya lawan pemanasan yang cocok," ucap Menma.

"Pemanasan katamu?" Katerea tidak dapat menerima ini, penghinaan terbesar yang pernah dia dapatkan setelah posisi Leviathan di rebut darinya. Dia tidak akan memaafkan pemuda di depannya itu. berani-beraninya makhluk rendahan itu menghinanya dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai pemanasan.

"Tidak masalahkan jendral mesum?" Ucap Menma.

"Menma. Apa kau tidak dapat mengatakannya dengan sedikit sopan? Martabatku sebagai jendral datensi bisa jatuh loh."

"Oh. Bukankah kau sudah jatuh sejak lama?"

Katerea yang merasa di abaikan kini tidak dapat lagi membendung amarahnya. Dengan cepat dia terbang ke udara dan menciptakan sebuah rangkaian sihir yang di tunjukan pada pemuda yang telah menghinanya tadi.

 **Duuaarr! Duuaarr!**

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai tempat Menma tadi berdiri. Namun sayang Katerea harus menelan rasa kecewanya untuk yang kedua kali. Karena sosok yang menjadi targetnya kini melayang di udara bahkan tanpa sayap dan tanpa sihir.

"Obaa-san. Menyerang orang yang sedang ngobrol. Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu. Karena riwayatmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Katerea kembali menembakan sihirnya yang menyerupai sosok ular ganas yang siap memakan Menma. Menghadapi serangan seperti itu sepertinya bukan masalah berarti untuk Menma. Saat sihir itu tepat berada di depannya tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kabut sehingga serangan itu hanya menembusnya bagaikan hantu.

"I-itu.."

"Ya, kau benar Serafall. Kekuatan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Sang kabut darah Menma. Meskipun dia merupakan keturunan langsung dari bangsawan vampir Tepes, dia tidak pernah menggunakan nama itu sebagai nama keluargannya." Kini Michael berucap dengan nada serius, karena dia sadar bahwa kekuatan pemuda itu bahkan dapat menyaingi mereka gubernur datenshi, seraph terkuat, bahkan seorang maou. Dia adalah Menma legenda vampir terkuat yang telah di lupakan.

"Hoy Menma, ambil ini!"

Teriakan Azazel tadi membuat Menma mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria tua jenggotan itu. namun penglihatannya langsung teralih pada benda yang tadi di lemparkan Azazel. Dengan mudah Menma menangkap benda itu. Sebuah pedang berwarna merah darah, namun yang aneh adalah pedang itu berbentuk seperti sebuah gergaji dengan sisi tajam seperti duri di kedua sisi tajamnya, dan tak lupa sebuah kristal berwarna merah crimson berada di ujung gagang pedang itu.

"Ini..."

"Itu adalah salah satu penemuanku, namanya Guilty Thorn sebuah sacred gear yang menampung mantan dewa naga Bahamut di dalamnya."

Penjelasan dari Azazel itu tentu saja membuat semua orang di sana kaget tidak kepalang, karena bagaimana bisa dia dapat memiliki kristal yang menyimpan jiwa dari naga yang dapat di sandingkan dengan 5 raja naga serta hampir menyamai sang naga tak terbatas Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis.

Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba terukir di wajh Menma saat kristal yang berada di pangkal gagang pedang itu bersinar terang seakan mengakui menma sebagai tuannya. "Sepertinya dia mengakuiku.".

"..Ternyata vampir memang cocok dengan naga" ucap Azazel sambil menggosok-gosok jenggot brewoknya itu.

"Baiklah kita buat ini menjadi lebih menarik. Balance break!"

Dengan seketika sebuah armor berwarna hitam pekat yang bahkan dapat menyaingi kegelapan tiada tara dari sayap milik Azazel itu menyelimuti tubuh Menma. Pedang yang tadi berada di tangan kanannyapun kini telah tergantikan oleh sebuah trisula yang terbuat dari darah, serta sebuah sayap naga yang membentang dengan lebar di punggungnya.

Kristal berwarna merah crimson yang berada tepat di depan dadanya itu kini menyala semakin terang. Sang dewa naga telah kembali, itulah mungkin yang ingin naga itu sampaikan.

Disisi lain Issei telah kembali ketempat para Maou dan pemimpin masing-masing fraksi berkumpul. Issei jelas kaget saat dia melihat seseorang mengenakan armor naga berwarna hitam pekat yang kini tengah terbang dengan gagah di langit. "Armor naga itu.. Balance breaker?!".

"A-aura ini..."

"...Paman Menma!" Teriak Gasper dengan kaget pasalnya seseorang yang kini terbang dengan gagah di udara itu memancarkan aura yang sama persis dengan seseorang yang dulu selalu dia panggil paman, padahal dia belumlah setua itu untuk di panggil paman.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku paman bodoh. Umurku masih 316 tahun." Teriak Menma kesal.

Sedangkan Issei yang berada di bawah hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar pernyataan pria berarmor hitam itu. "Bukannya dia lebih pantas di panggil Kakek ya?" Kata Issei.

Beruntungnya Issei karena pernyataan itu langsung di hadiahi Menma dengan sebuah blood spear yang kini menancap di tanah tepat di antara selakangannya. Jika salah sedikit saja Issei akan kehilangan mimpinya sebagai raja harem karena senjata kebanggaannya telah di renggut dengan tidak etis.

Dengan seketika Issei langsung sujud-sujud berulang kali sambil meneriakan kata maaf semoga dia tidak akan mendapatkan suatu hal yang lebih mengerikan dari pada ini.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Teriak Katerea sambil mencoba menangkap Menma dengan tangannya yang kini dapat memanjang seperti terbuat dari karet. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja karena Menma kini menjadi semakin cepat dari pada yang tadi. Dan dengan seketika dia memotong tangan yang mencoba menjeratnya itu dengan trisula di tangannya.

"Sepertinya waktu main-main sudah habis." Ucap Menma.

Trisula yang terbuat dari darah itu tiba-tiba berubah semakin lama semakin menghitam seakan terbuat dari darah terkutuk yang penuh akan dosa.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Katerea!" Ucap Menma yang melesat dengan cepat dari depan katerea. Tidak mau mati memalukan Katerea membuat pelindung terkuat di depannya, namun sayang tusukan itu bukannya dari depan melainkan dari belakangnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Katerea tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu. Manusia yang kini tubuhnya aku ambil alih ini dapat memanipulasi dimensi dengan sesuka hatinya, dan tentu saja aku juga dapat melakukannya."

Katerea menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan benci yang teramat sangat. "D-dasar lintah darat." kalimat itu merupakan kalimat terakhir yang dapat dia keluarkan sebelum tubuhnya hancur bagaikan debu yang terbang di tiup angin.

"Hah. Akhirnya selesai."

Menma yang masih menggunakan tubuh Naruto turun kebawah. Tepat saat dia menginjakan kakinya di tanah armornya langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Dan hanya tersisa sebuah bola kristal berwarna merah cimson yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

Menma langsung memungut kristal itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Azazel. Kristal di tangkap Azazel dengan sempurna dan langsung di masukan kedalam jasnya.

"Yo. Bocah cengeng lama tak jumpa." Menma menyapa Gasper yang masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Issei. Seakan dia masih takut pada pria yang dia panggil paman itu.

Sedangkan hanya di balas anggukan ragu oleh Gasper. Dan Menma tahu sepertinya dia memang masih takut padanya, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah karena pada dasarnya dia hanyalah sesosok hantu dari masa lalu yang tengah merasuki seorang manusia.

"Jadi Menma-san. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-sensei sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Rias. Menma menoleh guna melihat siapa yang mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Dia menatap serius kepada semua orang di sana.

"Karena waktu yang di miliki bocah ini berhenti, secara otomatis dia tersedot ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya yang paling dalam. Dan sepertinya itu membuat sesuatu yang tertidur di dalam Naruto terbangun. Jadi setelah bocah cengeng itu..," ucap Menma sambil menunjuk Gasper.

"..Melepaskan kita dari penjara waktu ini dia akan secara otomatis kembali ke tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya dia akan menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik." Lanjutnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum misterius.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia menatap Gasper dengan sebuah senyum, bukannya senyum misterius ataupun senyum maniak melainkan sebuah senyum lembut nan tulus yang dia tunjukan kepada teman semasa kecil adiknya itu. Menma mengangguk ringan kearah Gasper pertanda bahwa sudah waktunya dia mengakhiri penjara waktu yang di buatnya.

Gasper yang tidak punya pilihan lain langsung saja menghentikankekuatan dari sacred gearnya itu. dan dengan seketika waktu kembali menjadi normal dan orang-orang yang tadinya membeku kini dapat bergerak kembali.

Terutama Naruto yang kini telah kembali ketubuhnya, dia memandang sekitarnya dengan raut bingung. Seingatnya tadi dia berada di ruang pertemuan tapi kini dia berpindah di tempat yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja, dan itu terbukti dengan banyaknya lubang-libang bekas ledakan serta ruangan yang tadi di gunakan berkumpul kini telah menjadi reruntuhan.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa Naruto. Dan yang lebih penting kenapa kamu menyembunyikan sang vampir terkuat di dalam tubuhmu. Hmm?" Bukannya menjawab dia malah balik bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu tentusaja membuatnya kaget karena bagaimana mungkin dia tahu bahwa sang vampir terkuat itu berada dalam tubuhnya. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Kau bertemu dengan Menma?"

"Tentu saja. Dan juga kami juga sempat melihat kekuatannya." Kali ini bukanlah Azazel yang menjawab melainkan Sirzech.

"Hah. sepertinya banyak yang harus ku jelaska-" ucapa Naruto terpotong saat dia merasakan sebuah bola energi dengan cepat mengarah pada mereka. Naruto merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain mebuang tembakan itu ketempat lain dengan jutsunya. Dia langsung membuat rangkaian handseal dengan cepat dan langsung mrnghentakan ke dua tangannya ke tanah seraya berucap.

" **jikukan kekkai."**

Sebuah rangkaian fuin tiba tiba menjalar di depan Naruto dan langsung menangkap bola energi tadi dan menyerapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka bola energi tadi keluar di atas gedung olah raga yang letaknya agak jauh dari mereka.

 **Duuuaaarr!**

Ledakan tercipta saat bola energi itu menghantam atap gedung.

"Sepertinya kau menunjukan wajah aslimu, Vali?"

"Maaf Azazel. Sepertinya bagian sini lebih menarik," balas Vali.

"Apa maksudnya ini Vali?!" Issei berteriak kepada Vali yang ternyata pelaku dari tembakan barusan.

"Kau tahu Azazel, sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu dari anggota organisasi Khaos Brigade yang di pimpin langsung oleh Ophis."

"Jadi begitu. Kau bekerja pada sang naga tak terbatas, pantas saja." Ucap Azazel sambil kembali menggosok-gosok jenggotnya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya. Akuma-san?" pentanyaan dari Naruto itu tentu saja membuat mereka semua kaget. Karena tidak tahu bahwa sang Hakuryuuko merupakan seorang iblis.

"Akuma?"

"Namaku adalah Vali Lucifer, di dalam darahku mengalir darah dari raja iblis terkuat serta darah manusia warisan dari ibuku."

"Lucifer. Kau pasti bercanda." Ungkapan rasa tidak percaya dari Sirzech seakan mewakili rasa tidak percaya dari semua orang di sana.

"Tujuanku kini adalah untuk mengalahkan rival abadiku Sekiryuutei, atau dapat kubilang kaisar naga terlemah."

Mendengar ejekan dari Vali mau tak mau issei termakan oleh emosi, dia merasa sangat tersinggung dengan pernyataan itu. walaupun pernyataan itu tidaklah sepenuhnya salah, tapi setidaknya dia dapat mengatakannya dengan baik-baik.

"Atau begini. Aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang kamu sayangi satu-persatu, dan setelah rasa kebencian serta dendammu padaku akan membawamu pada kekuatan yang lebih kuat lagi. Sehingga kau pantas jadi lawanku"

Mendengar hal itu Issei sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia memang masih bisa menahan jika dirinya yang di ejek ataupun di rendahkan, tapi jika orang-orang yang dia sayangi harus di sakiti maka dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk berdiam diri.

"TIDAK BISA DI MAAFKAN!"

Issei berteriak murka di sertai gelombang energi kemerahan yang terus-menerus keluar dari tubuhnya, serta boosted gearnya yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara pertanda penggandaan kekuatan yeng semakin lama semakin cepat.

 **[Welsh Dragon Overbooster]**

Tubuh Issei dengan seketika di balut armor merah pertanda dia mengaktifkan balance breaker. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Issei langsung menerjang Vali dengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat. Mereka berdua bertarung bagaikan kilat yang saling menyambar satu sama lain. tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengalah, walaupun issei berada pada posisi yang merugikan dia tetap tidak menyerah.

"Issei.." Rias mencoba untuk menghentikan issei namun di halangi oleh tubuh naruto yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depannya. "Jangan mendekat lebih dari ini. Atau kau akan terbunuh oleh kekuatan mereka," ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkan keluargaku terbunuh? Manamungkin!" Rias berteriak tak terima pada guru sejarahnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Akulah yang akan menghentikan mereka."

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam dalam, lalu memejamkan matanya seakan mencoba konsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya. 'fokus, aku harus fokus..'

'..semakin dalam aku fokus semakin cepat chakraku terkumpul"

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya mata birunya terlihat semakin terang dengan sebuah cincin putih bercahaya yang melingkari pupilnya pertanda bahwa alpha stigma keenam emperor eyes telah aktif.

Aura kuning keemasan tiba-tiba meluap dari tubuh Naruto bagaikan api yang sedang berkobar dengan ganas. Dengan seketika tubuhnya telah terbalut sebuah jubah yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari chakra keemasan itu.

"Jika kalian tetap tidak mau berhenti maka aku akan menghentikan kalian.." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan memberikan efek jeda seakan ancaman yang dia ucapkan kini bukanlah main-main.

Naruto berteriak di iringi dengan munculnya 6 tangan yang terbuat dari chakra keemasan yang sama dengan api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

A/N : hah akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 5 ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Atau bahkan Gak jelas sama sekali?. Jujur sebenarnya saya kehabisan ide untuk pembuatan chapter 5 ini karena saya sedang mengerjakan sebuah project LN yang baru-baru ini saya tekuni sungguh-sungguh. Dan karena ide-ide itu saling tumpang tindih sehingga alur yang sudah kurancang sejak lama musnah tak bersisa seakan terkena amnesia dadakan. Tapi tetap saya usahakan update meskipun harus molor 1-2 hari,

Sebelumnya saya mau terima kasih para para reader yang kemarin masih menyempatkan diri untuk mereview chapter 4 lalu. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian pada kolom review sebagai pendongkrak semangat saya menulis.

Oh iya hampir lupa. Sekarang ketahuan kan siapa menma sebenarnya dan juga siapa yang mengikat kontrak dengan naruto di chapter 4 kemarin. Misteri-misteri apa saja yang masih di simpan naruto, serta siapakah yang akan di pilih naruto sebagai pendamping hidupnya setelah di tinggal mati oleh hinata?. Tetap ikuti terus **The Emperor** hanya di .

See You Next Time & Thanks For Reading...


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo ( yang selalu ngikut ), Semi-Canon, Universal World,

Pair : [Naruto X…. ] gak perlu di jelaskan pasti sudah tahu

.

 **-o0[ Sang Kaisar Dari Timur ]0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

.

.

"DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!"

.

Semua orang tercengang takjub melihat gelombang energi yang terus meluap dari tubuh Naruto. Chakra keemasan yang berkobar layaknya api ganas yang siap menghanguskan apa saja yang ada di depannya. Keenam tangan chakra tu bergerak dengan konstan seakan mereka memiliki nyawa sendiri.

"S-sensei?"

Rias merasa bahwa senseinya kini telah berada di mode yang lebih berbahaya dari pada saat dia melawan Kokabiel tempo hari. Dan itu terbukti oleh kobaran Energi keemasan yang berkobar dengan ganas itu.

Dan jika dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya dia pasti mengira bahwa Naruto adalah iblis dari keluarga Phenex yang identik dengan sihir apinya.

Tapi dia tahu bahwa apa yang berkobar di tubuh guru sejarahnya itu bukanlah sebuah kobaran api biasa melainkan sebuah energi yang belum pernah dia tahu.

Kalau boleh jujur Rias merasakan sebuah tekanan energi yang menekannya sampai titik tertinggi yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dia harus berlutut di atas tekanan energi yang berpusat pada guru sejarahnya itu.

Keenam tangan yang muncul di punggungnya gurunya itu seakan menambah kesan kekuatan yang tidak dapat di bantah.

"Jangan mengganggu pertempuran kami manusia," kalimat kasar itu keluar dari pria berarmor putih dengan sayap mekanik berwarna biru yang tidak lain adalah Vali. "Jangan mengganggu Sensei, ini adalah pertarungan kami," kali ini Issei juga mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hoo. Jadi kalian berani membantahku?"

"Aku tidak perduli bahwa kau adalah senseiku tapi jika kau berani ikut campur kau akan menerima akibatnya!"

"Kalau boleh kutahu _'apa akibatnya itu'_ .hmm?" Suara itu tiba-tiba keluar tepat di belakang Issei dari sosok yang mereka ketahui bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Semua orang menatap tak percaya akan kecepatan dari pria yang kini telah berada di belakang Issei itu. Padahal dia tadi masih berdiri tepat di depan Rias bahkan belum selang waktu satu detik. Namun apa yang dia tunjukan kini adalah sesuatu yang dapat di katakan tidak mungkin di lakukan oleh seorang manusia.

"C-cepat sekali?" Issei menatap tak percaya pada pria di belakangnya itu. Lain lagi dengan Vali yang kini semakin merasa tertantang akan pria yang saat ini tengah mengangkat tangan energinya itu kearah rivalnya.

 **Buaaggh!**

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai perut Issei dan sukses membuatnya terjun bebas kearah bumi dengan cepat.

 **Blaarr!**

Asap tebal mengepul keudara akibat pertemuan tubuh Issei dengan tanah, yang sukses membuat lubang sedalam setengah meter dengan diameter tiga meter.

Naruto merasakan sebuah pukulan yang siap mengenainya dari arah belakang langsung saja memutar tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat untuk menangkap orang yang berniat memukulnya itu. "Ck.. ck.. ck.. memukul dari belakang itu tidak baik loh. " Naruto berucap dengan nada menasehati yang terlihat sangat menjengkelkan bagi Vali.

"Cih."

Dia hanya dapat mendecih kesal karena untuk kedua kalinya pria itu menangkap pukulan berkekuatan penuhnya seolah menangkap sebuah bola kasti saat main baseball.

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

Sebuah teriakan keluar dari Issei yang kini melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa sambil menyiapkan pukulan terbaiknya. Namun hanya di hindari Naruto dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kesamping tanpa menoleh ke Issei.

Pukulan itu dapat dihindari Naruto dengan mudah namun naas bagi Vali yang kini menjadi sasaran dari pukulan nyasar dari Issei, pukulan itu sukses membuat Vali terlempar sejauh sepuluh meter dari tempatnya terbang.

Semua orang di sana baru saja tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan baru mereka sadari, yaitu pemuda yang mengaku bahwa dirinya hanya manusia biasa itu dapat melayang di udara layaknya yang di lakukan Menma tadi.

"D-dia terbang," ucap Saji tak pecaya.

"Oh ya. Rias ini juga menjadi alasanku tidak menerima tawaranmu, karena yah.. aku sudah bisa terbang tanpa perlu merubah statusku menjadi iblis," ucap Naruto yang kini tengah terbang dengan santai di udara.

"Jangan meremehkan kami!" Ucap Issei yang masih mencoba menerjang Naruto di ikuti Vali yang berada tepat di belakang Issei. Issei mencoba memukul Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya namun dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena pukulan itu dapat di tahan Naruto dengan mudah.

Namun karena kehilangan fokusnya akibat menahan pukulan Issei dia tidak sadar bahwa kini Vali telah siap dengan tumit yang siap menghantam kepala Naruto.

 **Buuaagh!**

 **Buumm!**

Tendangan itu menghantam Naruto dan menghempaskannya ketanah. Setelah kempulan debu yang beterbangan itu menghilang nampak Naruto yang berdiri kokoh dengan dua buah tangan chakra yang menyilang diatas kepalanya. Dan sepertinya tendangan Vali juga tidak berhasil mengenai Naruto.

"Dragon Shot."

Sebuah tembakan bola energi super padat yang di tembakan Issei melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Tembakan itu di hindari Naruto dengan salto di udara namun sepertinya itu merupakan pilihan yang salah karena saat Naruto masih melayang di udara sebuah bola energi berwarna biru keputihan siap menghantamnya.

Vali yang mengira tembakannya tidak akan dapat di hindari Naruto menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat bola energi yang siap menghantamnya, dengan sedikit gerakan akrobatik dia berputar layaknya atlet lompat indah di udara, membiarkan bola energi itu mengenai beberapa helai rambut pirang jabriknya.

"Wott.. toh." Naruto menapak di tanah dengan sangat mulus tanpa guresan sedikitpun, tidak dihitung dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang hilang.

Issei dan Vali seakan menjadi seekor kucing liar yang melawan sekor singa buas yang sangat lapar. Tidak dapat menorehkan luka sedikitpun pada lawan merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Vali, meskipun dia harus melawan sosok sekuat kokabiel pun dia pasti akan menang dalam hitungan detik. Tapi sekarang, melawan seorang manusia saja dia tidak dapat menorehkan luka yang berarti. Dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hakuryuuko terkuat telah tercoreng.

Lain lagi dengan Issei. Dia memang tahu bahwa guru sejarahnya itu merupakan orang yang kuat, dan itu terbukti saat dia mengalahkan Kokabiel. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sekuat ini. Meskipun dia dalam mode balance breaker dan di bantu oleh Vali dia tetap tidak dapat melukai pria yang mengaku sebagai seorang guru itu.

"Wah..wah tak kusangka bahwa kaisar naga putih dan kaisar naga merah dapat melakukan double team sebagus ini." Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu seakan tidak terdengar sebagai pujian bagi Issei dan Vali. Bagi mereka pujian itu terdengar sebagai ungkapan rasa kecewa akan kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Ayo maju Ddraig!"

[Kapanpun aibou]

"Ascalon," teriak Issei dan di iringi oleh munculnya sebuah pedang pembunuh naga terkuat dari bossted gearnya.

"Kita juga maju Albion!" Ucap Vali seakan tidak mau kalah dari rivalnya.

[Tidak masalah]

"Hyaaaa/Uooohh!" Teriakan mereka berdua sambil menerjang naruto.

Melihat dua sosok yang dia ketahui sebagai issei dan vali yang masih tidak menyerah untuk mengalahkannya itu membuat sebuah senyum misterius muncul di wajah dengan tandalahir layaknya kumis kucing itu. Dengan kecepatan gila dia melakukan puluhan handseal rumit yang belum pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun.

" **Jikukan fuin"**

Naruto berucap dengan pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan seolah menanggapi perintahnya udara kosong di depannya terbelah dua dan menunjukan sebuah kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam celah dimensi itu mencoba untuk menggapai sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya, sebuah senyum muncul saat merasakan bahwa apa yang dia cari telah berhasil dia dapatkan. Dengan sangat kasar dia menarik paksa tangannya yang masih berada di dimensi penyimpanannya itu.

Setelah tangannya keluar nampaklah sebuah katana hitam legam yang memancarkan aura kematian yang sangat menakutkan, seakan haus akan pertumpahan darah.

Naruto mengangkat katana itu tepat di depan dadanya dan langsung dia tusukan ujung tajam katana itu pada tangan kirinya sampai mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak.

"Muramasa. Minumlah darahku!" Ucap Naruto.

Seakan merespon ucapan Naruto katana itu langsung meledakan aura kematian itu kesegala arah dan membuat beberapa orang di sana jatuh berlutut di bawah kekuatan katana itu.

"I-itu.."

"Muramasa katana terkuat setelah Masamune. Yang sempat tenar pada periode muromachi abad ke-16" ucap azazel melengkapi rasa kaget yang sempat keluar dari mulut sirzech.

"Tapi bukankah katana itu tersimpan di dalam museum yang di jaga sangat ketat? Kenapa Naruto-sensei bisa memilikinya?" Pertanyaan itu muncul dari Tsubaki Shinra yang berdiri tak jauh dari Azazel, dia berusaha bertahan dari tekanan energi yang sangat kuat dari katana itu.

"Entahlah, tapi kita dapat bertanya setelah semua ini berakhir," ucap Michael tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pertarungan dari Naruto yang kini tengah menghindari serangan dari kedua kaisar naga itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Hyaaaa/Uooohh!"

Sepersekian detik setelah mereka berada tepat di depan Naruto waktu terasa berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Dia melihat bahwa hanya Narutolah yang bergerak normal disana, dengan sedikit gerakan memiringkan tubuhnya, Issei dan Vali sempat melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya yang mereka ketahui adalah tebasan dari pedang hitam itu.

Ctraakk!

Sebuah suara benda patah memecahkan kesunyian setelah mereka berhasil melewati Naruto. Dan yang aneh dia merasa bahwa serangan mereka itu tidak mengenai pria yang kini membelakangi mereka. Ada yang aneh. Tidak ada luka sedikitpun pada gurunya itu maupun pedangnya yang masih terlihat mulus tanpa goresan sedikitpun, 'jadi suara patah apa tadi' batin Issei.

" **Zantetsuken!"**

 **Pyarrr!**

Kedua helm dari sang kaisar naga itu hancur berkeping-keping menunjukan wajah syok dari masing-masing pihak. Issei mencoba mengangkat Bossted Gearnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sacred gearnya itu.

"Ascalon patah?"

Tentu saja dia syok sebuah pedang yang konon pernah membunuh ratusan naga itu dapat di patahkan menjadi dua oleh sebuah katana tipis yang dipegang gurunya itu. Sungguh tidak dapat di percaya.

Dilain pihak Vali semakin menunjukan senyum maniak yang sangat menjengkelkannya itu karena baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil menghancurkan armor balance breakernya. Dan tentu saja insting gila bertarungnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena mendapat musuh yang dapat dia katakan sangat hebat.

"Menarik. Ini sangat menarik.. sepertinya kau pantas melihat Juggernaut Overdriveku," ucap Vali yang kini terlihat seperti memanjatkan doa atau mantra dan yang jelas Naruto tahu bahwa itu merupakan hal yang buruk.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada di depan Vali dengan dua buah bola energi super padat yang berputar layaknya sebuah bor. Namun yang aneh bukannya berwarna biru melainkan bola energi itu berwarna merah menyala dan terlihat seperti kurang stabil.

" **Tatsumaki Rasenrengan!"**

Dengan itu Naruto menghantamkan rasengan itu tepat pada kristal di tengah-tengah armor naga itu. Dan sukses membuat vali terpental dan memusnahkan armor naga yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

 **Crakk! Crakk! Pyarr!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah celah dimensi pecah layaknya sebuah kaca yang dilempari oleh batu. Dari serpihan kaca itu muncul sesosok manusia dengan tongkat yang berada di tangannya.

Sepertinya sosok itu tidak tahu bahwa kedatangannya itu di sambut dengan tubuh orang yang melesat kearahnya, dan sudah jelas bahwa yang terjadi adalah...

 **Buaggh!**

Tubuh Vali menghantam sosok yang baru saja datang tadi. Dan tentu saja membuat sosok itu sangat marah karena kedatangannya di sambut dengan hangat, terlalu hangat malahan hingga membuat hidungnya memerah.

"Aisshh, malah kena monyet," ucap Naruto lengkap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang membuat orang-orang di sana sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih saja sempat bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Siapa yang kau panggil monyet, kuso neko!" Ucap sosok itu tidak terima.

"Kucing? Aku ini singa tahu. Wrraauu..," ucap Naruto lengkap dengan geraman sekaligus gaya tangan seperti seekor singa yang ingin mencakar.

"Bikou, hati-hati dia sangat berbahaya ohok..," ucap Vali sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya karena efek dari serangan Naruto tadi. "Are, tak biasanya kau menganggap seseorang sangat berbahaya, bukannya itu bagus jika kau mendapat lawan yang kuat?" Jawab sosok yang di ketahui bernama Bikou itu.

"Memang. Tapi keadaannya sedikit rumit di sini"

"Masak. Aku jadi ingin melawannya," ucap Bikou sambil memutar-mutarkan tongkat di tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja aku tidak ikut-ikutan," Ucap Vali yang terlihat sangat kelelahan akibat pertarungannya melawan sekiryuute dan di lanjutkan melawan monster bernama Naruto itu.

"Jadi kau ini siapa tuan monyet?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah sok polosnya itu.

"Cha cha cha. Sepertinya mulutmu itu belum pernah keselek tongkatku ini ya. Kuso neko.."

".. Perkenalkan namaku Bikou keturunan dari Sun Wukong, atau lebih mudahnya Son Goku," ucap Bikou memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka. Mencoba melihat reaksi dari sang lawan atas perkenalan dirinya itu dan berharap bahwa sang lawan akan gentar dengan nama itu.

Namun sayang Naruto kini malah keenakan keenakan mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya. Dan itu sukses menciptakan dua buah perempatan di kepala Bikou.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, kuso neko!" Teriak marah Bikou sambil menerjang Naruto. Dia langsung mengangkat tongkatnya keatas "Memanjang!" Seakan mengikuti perintah itu tongkat yang berada di tangannya itu langsung memanjan 5 kali lipat normalnya dan langsung dia pukulkan pada Naruto, dan seperti biasa langsung di hindari Naruto dengan salto kebelakang.

Hantaman tongkat itu menciptakan sebuah kawah yang tidak dapat di katakan kecil. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa terkena tongkat itu akan sangat berbahaya.

'Tipe jarak dekat ya? Sepertinya harus di lawan dengan jarak jauh' pikir Naruto.

Bikou mencoba menerjangnya dari depan berniat menghantamkan tongkatnya secara horizontal. Dia melihat kesempatan saat naruto menutup matannya dan memasang gerak tangan aneh di depan dadanya.

"Rasakan ini, kuso neko!"

" **Fuuton : Shinkuuha"**

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang angin muncul tepat di saat tongkat Bikou hampir mengenai kepala Naruto. Hempasan angin itu sukses melempar Bikou sejauh seratus meter dari Naruto berdiri.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi.." Bikou bertanya-tanya kenapa harus ada angin di saat-saat seperti itu, dan dia berasumsi bahwa angin itu berasal dari pria di depannya itu.

"..Jadi kau bisa sihir angin, heh?" Tanya Bikou pada Naruto yang kini kembali merangkai handseal baru. "Kurasa tidak cuma itu," jawab Naruto.

" **K** **aton : Goryuuka no jutsu"**

Sebuah naga yang seluruhnya terbuat dari api muncul dari mulut Naruto dan menerjang Bikou yang kini terdiam dengan wajah bloon lengkap dengan mata membulat seperti bola pimpong.

"Kau pasti bercanda?"

Bikou berucap sambil memutar-mutarkan tongkatnya di depan tubuhnya guna menahan naga api yang siap menjadikannya monyet guling. Tunggu sekarang dia malah berpikir bahwa dia adalah monyet.

"Watt ca ca ca.. panas!" Teriaknya sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang mengeluarkan asap lengkap dengan air mata anime yang mengalir bagaikan sungai.

"Sepertinya kita akhiri ini sekarang. Karena besok aku masih ada kerjaan yang menungguku." Ucap Naruto malas sambil mengankat tangannya yang kini sudah tercipta sebuah bola energi super padat yang berputar layaknya sebuah bor.

"Kau benar ini memang sudah berakhir," ucap sosok misterius sambil menodongkan tangannya ke arah leher Naruto.

"S-sejak kapan?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia pasti tahu jika akan ada sosok yang muncul karena dia pasti akan merasakan energi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi sosok ini tidak memancarkan energi apapun saat kedatangannya, dan langsung menodongkan tangannya kearah leher Naruto.

"Checkmate." Ucap sosok itu. Naruto yang sudah pasrah membiarkan rasengannya menguar dan menghilang secara perlahan.

Semua orang juga sama saja dengan Naruto. Bahkan Azazel yang selalu santai di situasi apapun di buat syok yang lengkap dengan wajah tolol yang sangat jarang keluar di wajah berjenggotnya itu. Semua orang menatap sosok yang memiliki postur tubuh tak lebih besar dari Koneko itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ophis, kenapa kau sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sini," tanya Vali pada sosok yang mengenakan pakaian gotic lolita berwarna hitam itu.

Perkataan vali itu tentu saja membuat semua orang tambah terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, sang naga dengan kekuatan tak terbatas yang bahkan di takuti oleh Tuhan itu muncul di sini, di Kuoh.

"Aku menyuruh Bikou untuk menjemputmu karena kita akan melawan Aesir di utara,tapi dia malah terjebak oleh mamalia ini," ucap sosok yang di ketahui sebagai naga tanpa batas itu pada sosok Naruto yang mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi begitu, baiklah," ucap Vali.

"Kita pergi," ucap Ophis yang secara perlahan di telan oleh lubang hitam di bawahnya.

"Aku sangat menantikan pertarungan kita yang selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Hyoudou Issei," Ucap Vali sebelum pergi.

"Cha cha cha. Sampai jumpa lagi kuso neko," ucapan dari Bikou itu mengakhiri kontak mereka dengan khaos brigade yang secara tiba-tiba muncul. Dan Naruto kini dapat bernafas lega karena berhasil lepas dari maut yang hampir saja menjemputnya.

"Guruku mengalahkan dua kaisar naga, rapat di serang oleh keturunan maou lama, dan juga bertemu dengan sang naga tanpa batas Ophis. Aku pasti bermimpi buruk, siapa saja tolong pukul aku," ucapan ngelantur itu keluar dari mulut Saji.

"Dengan senang hati"

 **Buaghh! Buaghh!**

Dua buah pukulan dari arah yang berbeda itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan ngelantur dari Saji serta tambahan pipi boyok dua sisi sebagai bonus.

"Itu cuma kiasan," ucap Saji dengan air mata anime yang mulai menganak sungai di wajahnya. Semua orang kini menatap Naruto yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Jubah chakra yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya tadi kini telah menghilang dan menampakan sosok Naruto dengan jas hitam seperti biasanya.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa semua mata tertuju padanya hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hah. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus aku jelaskan."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Setelah malam panjang yang seakan tiada akhir, yang di mulai dari pertemuan dari fraksi yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui sampai dengan menghadapi dua kaisar naga yang naif. Yang satu haus akan kekuatan, dan yang satunya haus akan wanita. Sungguh dunia yang konyol. Dan itulah mengapa dia ingin merubah dunia ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan setelah semua itu kehidupan damai Narutopun di mulai dengan mengajar kelas yang bisa di katakan unik, sebuah kelas yang selalu di isi oleh generasi pembuat onar. Kelas yang katanya angker bagi semua guru. Kelas dengan nomor keramat 3-C.

Saat dia baru ingin membuka pintu dia sudah di sambut oleh ember yang siap mengguyur kepalanya. Dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dia menangkap ember berisi air berwarnamerah itu dengan kakinya dan yang paling penting tanpa tumpah sedikitpun.

"Hmm.. lumayan, setidaknya kalian harus lebih kreatif lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Dia berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang berada di depan kelas, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk dan memukul kursi itu dengan sedikit tenaga. Dan secara menejutkan dudukan kursi yang terbuat dari besi berlapis spons itu meloncat akibat per yang terpasang di bawah dudukan kursi itu.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi, kalian cukup kreatif sekarang di bandingkan minggu lalu." Dia menggebrak meja di depannya dengan agak kasar sehingga membuatnya retak di kedua ujung meja.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan masalah perang dunia kedua. Dan yang nilainya di bawah KKM akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan selama 3 jam setelah pulang sekolah." Naruto berucap dengan nada psycopat yang siap menghabisi siapa saja di depannya.

Dan tentu saja pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah oleh Naruto-sensei merupakan neraka yang paking mengerikan di dunia.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian rapi itu terlihat agak lenggang akibat sebagian besar guru di situ belum kembali dari mengajar di setiap kelas yang ada di Kuoh akademi.

"Oh naruto-sensei, anda sudah kembali?" Ucap salah seorang guru perempuan di sana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Minamiya-sensei?"

"Ah tidak. Saya Cuma mau menyampaikan bahwa tadi ada tukang pos aneh yang mengirimkan surat ini, dan di sana tertulis nama anda." Ucapnya.

"Oh arigatou," ucap Naruto pada guru perempuan tadi. Naruto mengalohkan pandangannya pada surat beramplop hitam legam dengan sebuah motif pentagram berwarna emas di tengahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum misterius muncul di wajahnya, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan di sini...," semua tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka tahu bahwa Naruto belum selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini, dan yang lebih parah kenapa si muka mesum itu ada di sini?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Azazel yang kini tengah duduk di kursi paling tengah gedung lama yang menjadi makas dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib milik Rias.

"Rias, kau yang jelaskan." Sona berucap dengan wajah datar. Dia seakan membuat Rias sebagai tumbal untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya itu.

"Ehh. Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang punya ide, jadi kaulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Jawab Sona.

Sedangkan rias yang kesal karena kalah argumen hanya menggembungkan wajahnya. Sepertinya dia harus banyak belajar lagi untuk mengalahkan sona dalam suatu argumen.

"Jadi?"

"Oke..oke. Sensei kami memanggilmu kesini karena kami ingin anda melatih kemampuan bertarung kami selama liburan musim panas ini. Apa sensei keberatan?" Tanya Rias.

Rias menunggu jawaban apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh sang guru yang tengah duduk santai sambil meminum teh yang di buat oleh ratunya itu. Dia melihat raut serius yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian harus memintaku melatih kalian? Bukankah sudah ada si muka mesum itu?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum duren sialan?!" Teriak Azazel yang tadi massih bisa mengontrol emosinya, tapi sepertinya tembok itu telah runtuh akibat ejekan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Azazel dan menunggu jawaban dari kelompok Rias dan Sona.

"Aku tahu bahwa ini terdengar kurang sopan tapi menurut observasiku kemarin. Kami dapat mengatakan bahwa kemampuan bertarung sensei bisa di bilang sangat luar biasa, sedangkan orang itu...," ucap Sona sambil menunjuk Azazel.

"...Lebih tertuju pada pengembangan kekuatan sacred gear saja, jadi kami sepakat bahwa meminta anda untuk melatih kami adalah keputusan terbaik yang dapat kami ambil."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sona barusan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Tapi aku punya satu syarat."

"Kalau boleh kami tahu syarat apa itu?" Kali ini giliran Rias yang bertanya.

"Kalian semua harus menemaniku menonton sebuah acara tahunan yang akan di mulai besok, bagaimana?"

"Cuma itu?" Sona memastikan.

"Yup, Cuma itu saja," jawab Naruto karena yah memang itulah yang ingin dia sampaikan sebagai syarat dari permintaan Sona dan Rias.

"Oke kami terima," jawab Rias mantap.

"Yosh, kita akan ke Itali besok!" Ucap Naruto semangat sambil meninju udara.

"Ehh."

"EEEEEEHHHHH!"

Keesokan harinya...

Sona menatap sebal guru sejarahnya itu, dia sempat mengira bahwa yang di maksud sebuah acara tahunan adalah acara yang masih di lingkungan Kuoh. Tapi sepertinya anggapannya itu salh karena mereka kini tengah terbang melewati lautan dengan sebuah pesawat militer pribadi milik Naruto.

"Sensei. Apa semua anggota militer mempunyai pesawat pribadi masing-masing?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari issei yang masih terpukau akan pesawat pribadi milik Naruto itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Pesawat ini aku dapatkan tepat satu bulan sebelum aku berhenti karena kontribusi yang aku berikan pada satuan pertahanan Jepang," ucapan Naruto itu menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei tadi.

"Sensei jika aku boleh tahu. Acara menarik apa yang kau sebutkan kemarin?" Kali ini Sonalah yang mengajukan pertanyaan, karena dia berfikir kenapa harus membuang-buang waktu belajarnya hanya untuk perjalanan yang akan membuatnya mati kebosanan. Tidak berguna itulah kata yang terpikir oleh otak cerdasnya.

"Kau benar. Dari apa yang aku simpulkan. Kalian para iblis pasti menganggap manusia sebagai ras paling lemah di dunia. Apa aku salah?" Dan hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh semua orang di sana.

"Tapi kalian pasti akan berubah pikiran, saat melihatnya nanti," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum misterius sambil menerawang jauh kedepan seakan mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan di masa lalu.

"Entah kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat." Gumaman itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Dan lebih memilih bercanda maupun menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat dari balik jendela pesawat.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Jalanan ramai dengan gedung-gedung tua yang berada di setiap sisi badan jalan mewarnai perjalanan mereka kearah tempat yang ingin di tuju Naruto.

"Sugoi, jadi ini Italia. Aku dulu pernah bermimpi liburan ke itali tapi, aku tak menyangka dapat pergi kesini dan yang lebih penting ini semua gratis." Issei yang kegirangan karena dapat melihat kota penuh sejarah seperti Itali merupakan sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk siswa sma biasa.

"Sensei sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita yang sebenarnya?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu keluar dari Kiba yang berjalan tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Tujuan kita yang sesungguhnya adalah itu..," ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kedepan.

"..Colosseum".

"C-colosseum. Besar sekali," ucap Saji seakan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kini telah berdiri di depan bangunan yang dulu menjadi saksi pertarungan hidup mati dari para Gladiator-gladiator yang tidak kenal rasa takut menghadapi kematian.

Sona mengangkat sebelah alis matanya saat melihat tulisan tutup di depan Colosseum, serta penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk Colosseum. Seakan Colosseum telah di sewa untuk sebuah acara khusus yang tidak boleh di ketahui siapapun.

"Maaf ada keperluan apa anda kesini?" Ucap salah satu penjaga yang mencoba menghalangi Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangan mereka di depan Naruto seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak boleh masuk.

"Kau seharusnya tahu turis di larang masuk kesini," lanjutnya dengan menggunakan bahasa Italia. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas bosan dengan pelan dia mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di dalam saku jas hitamnya itu.

Dia menunjukan sebuah tanda pengenal seukuran kartu nama biasa namun yang aneh adalah pola pentagram emas yang menjadi latar tanda pengenal itu. Kedua penjaga itu langsung meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena telah salah paham dan bahkan sempat mengusirnya.

Kedua penjaga itu membiarkan naruto lewat, namun menghentikan kelompok Sona dan juga Rias.

"Mereka bersamaku."

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto itu kedua penjaga itu langsung mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk. Saji yang merasa jengkel pada kedua penjaga itu memberikan hadiah berupa juluran lidah pada mereka berdua. Dan itu sukses membuat mereka melancarkan double glare kearah saji.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam Colosseum, baru saja memasuki Colosseum mereka sudah dapat mendengar sayub-sayub teriakan penuh semangat yang sepertinya berasal dari ratusan orang.

Cahaya menyilaukan seakan menusuk mata mereka semua saat mereka keluar dari lorong masuk dan melihat Colosseum seluruhnya dari dalam, ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia terlihat memenuhi kursi penonton layaknya sedang menonton acara sepak bola.

Tapi bukannya olahraga yang saling memperebutkan bola itu yang mereka tonton, melainkan pertarungan satu lawan satu antara manusia. Dan yang paling membuat kedua kelompok iblis itu terperangah adalah mereka berdua bertarung dengan saling menembakan sihir mereka masing-masing.

Di pinggir lapangan terlihat sebuah papan hologram yang menunjukan dua buah nama serta foto dari masing masing orang yang tengah bertarung.

"I-ini.." Sona tidak kuasa menahan rasa takjubnya saat melihat pertarungan adu tembak dengan menggunakan sihir masing-masing itu.

"Mereka bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Ya. Kau benar mereka adalah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dan saling di adu dalam sebuah kompetisi besar untuk melihat siapa manusia terkuat di dunia, dan yang jelas hanya di hadiri oleh orang-orang tertentu," jelas Naruto.

"Jadi. Kenapa sensei dapat undangan untuk menghadiri turnamen ini?" Tanya Sona dengan ekspresi menyelidik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil meggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal sama sekali.

Naruto mencoba melirik kearah meraka lagi namun dia harus berhadapan dengan 15 tatapan penuh tanya dari semua muridnya itu. Naruto yang pasrah hanya dapat menghela nafasnya karena dia harus menjelaskan tentang masalalunya. Lagi.

"Kalian tahu. Dulu ada seorang pemuda yang menjadi peserta termuda di turnamen ini. Jika peserta pada umumnya berumur berkisar antara 16-25 tahun pemuda itu masih berusia 11 tahu, dan dia bisa di katakan masihlah seorang bocah," jelas Naruto.

"Jadi asumsiku bocah yang anda bilang tadi adalah anda sendirikan sensei?" Pertanyaan dari Sona itu tentu saja membuat sebagian orang yang masih belum sadar akan cerita tadi kaget. Bahwa gurunya itu mengikuti tournamen yang bahkan dapat merenggut nyawanya dengan mudah.

"Jadi apa sensei menang?" Kali ini Rias yang bertanya.

Dan di jawab naruto dengan gelengan lemah.

"Pertandingannya di hentikan karena Colosseum hampir terbelah dua waktu itu."

Semuanya menatap tidak percaya pada pria di depannya, awalnya mereka pikir struktur bangunan dari Colosseum memanglah seperti itu, tapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa bentuk Colosseum yang nampak terbelah di kedua sisinya itu adalah hasil dari pertarungan dari para manusia itu.

"Bisakah kita mencari tempat duduk? Kakiku sudah mulai kesemeutan nih." Ucapan dari Issei itu menyadarkan kedua kelompok iblis dari rasa syok mereka tadi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Mereka semua duduk di barisan tempat duduk paling belakang atau dapat di katakan paling atas, sehingga mereka dapat melihat seluruh arena dengan sangat jelas.

Rias dan Sona merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan pertarungan yang kini berlangsung di depan mereka. Terlihat seperti berat sebelah, namun bukannya faktor kekuatan yang membuat mereka berdua curiga melainkan aura dari salah satu peserta yang terasa gelap tapi familiar bagi mereka.

"Sensei dia.."

"Tepat. Dia adalah iblis, dan seperti peraturan yang berlaku hanya manusia yang boleh mengikuti tournamen ini." Naruto langsung memotong peryataan yang ingin Rias utarakan, karena Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan rias ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Tapi jika itu benar kenapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya?" Tanya Sona.

Naruto menatap sona yang berada di samping kirinya. "Karena tidak banyak manusia yang dapat membedakan antara manusia dengan iblis sebab, yah. Mereka tidak ada bedanya dari segi fisik," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Di arena..

"Semuanya sudah berakhir...," ucap orang yang di ketahui oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan sebagai iblis yang mengaku sebagai manusia itu kepada sang lawan yang kini tengah tertunduk lemas menunggu ajal yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga iblis itu menembakan energi listrik yang mengarah kepada sang lawan yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melawan.

 **Bumm!... blizt!... Blizt!**

Sang iblis itu tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan sangat mudah. "Hahaha.. kau lihat akulah manusia terkuat di dunia ini." Penyataan itu keluar dengan mulus penuh dengan kearoganan dan juga kesombongan yang tidak terkira.

Debu-debu yang beterbangan itu terlihat semakin menipis dan menampakan sosok berjas hitam rapi yang tengah memblok serangan dari sang iblis. Dan itu terbukti dengan aliran listrik yang terlihat masih menyambar-nyambar dari tangan kanannya yang ia rentangkan kedepan.

"Itteee.. tanganku jadi kesemutan." Naruto berucap sambil menarik tangannya yang terasa seperti tersetrum listrik dari stop kontak minggu lalu.

"B-brengsek. Beraninya kau menghalangi pertarunganku." Teriak iblis itu tidak terima mangsanya di selamatkan oleh pria tak di kenal yang kini dengan santainya berdiri seperti tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

" _Wott tohh. Muncul sosok misterius yang menghalangi serangan dari Ryuuya Oguro. Siapakah orang itu dan kenapa dia mengganggu pertandingan in-"_

 **Buaghh!**

Ucapan presenter tadi terpotong oleh pukulang dari pria berbadan besar dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai di wajahnya. Dia dengan lihai merebut mikrofon dari presenter tadi.

" _Yo yo what up yo. Bertemu lagi dengan presenter tercinta kalian Killer Bee. Dan apa yang kita temukan di sini... Sang Kaisar Dari Timur datang ketournamen ini. Ini sangat luar biasa bakayaro konnoyaro!"_ ucapan dari seorang yang merebut mikrofon tadi yang mengatakan bahwa sang legenda kaisar dari timur, seorang yang di gadang-gadang sebagai manusia terkuat saat ini datang tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Dan rasa syok tidak terkira muncul dari kubu iblis yang tadi datang bersamanya. Terutama Sona dan Rias karena mereka berada paling dekat dengan pria itu, tapi tidak menyadari bahwa dia kini telah berdiri dengan gagah di tengah-tengah arena.

"Itu sang kaisar!"

"Kau benar itu sang kaisar!"

"Kaisar!"

Sorak-soray penonton terlihat semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat sang sosok legenda berdiri di depan mereka dengan sangat tidak terduga.

Kubu iblis yang tadi bersamanya hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung kecuali Issei yang kini tengah menunjukan wajah bloon karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kaisar?" Sebuah pertanyaan simpel yang tidak tahu di tujukan pada siapa keluar dari bibir Sona.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Padahal kalian tadi datang bersamanya. Dan yang lebih penting kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa seorang legenda duduk tepat di sampingku aaahhh siall seharusnya aku minta tanda tangan padanya." Ucapan dari orang yang yang berada di samping tempat duduk yang tadi di duduki oleh Naruto itu bukannya menjawabnya malah menimbulkan semakin banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Tunggu-tunggu.. aku tidak mengerti oke. Bisa tolong jelaskan dengan pelan-pelan?" Ucap Sona agak jengkel dengan pemuda yang dia perkirakan berumur tidak jauh berbeda darinya dan teman-temannya.

"Oh maaf. Aku akan selalu seperti itu kalau lagi bersemangat..," dia berucap dengan nada ceria.

"..Ehm. baiklah sang kaisar dari timur merupakan julukan yang di berikan kepada Uzumaki Naruto karena kemampuannya yang bahkan tidak dapat cerna oleh akal sehat manusia. Pengguna sihir hitam, kekuatan setara monster, dan juga ilmu pedang yang luar biasa semua itu adalah beberapa kemampuan yang dulu pernah dia tunjukan," jelas dari pemuda itu.

"Sihir hitam?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang queen dari keluarga Gremory yang tidak lain adalah Akeno.

"Maksudnya, dia menggunakan sihir yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya dan yang membedakan sihirnya dengan sihir lainnya adalah tidak ada satupun rangkaian sihir yang terlihat, dan dengan kata lain tidak dapat di pelajari maupun di tiru. Itulah yang kami sebut dengan sihir hitam," jawaban dari pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi di utarakan oleh akeno.

"Buchou sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Issei pada sang king tapi tidak di tanggapi oleh Rias karena dirinya tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kaichou?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu dia tunjukan pada sang ketua osis namun sama halnya dengan sang king, dia juga terlihat sakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kekuatan fisik melebihi Koneko, kecepatan melebihi Kiba, kemampuan sihir melebihi Akeno, ilmu pedang melebihi Xenovia, serta sumber kekuatan setara Sekiryuutei. Uzumaki Naruto dia memang benar-benar monster." Ucap Rias sambil menatap sosok Naruto yang terlihat membelakangi mereka dengan gagah. Dan sepertinya masih menyimpan segudang misteri tentang dirinya yang perlu mereka ketahui.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

A/N : aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian saat ini. karena dari sini aku dapat mendengar sayub-sayub suara yang mengatakan "BULLY AUTHOR!" semenjak hari minggu kemarin. dan aku hanya dapat mengucapkan kata maaf yang sebesar-sesarnya karena keterlambatan update kali ini.

karena yah seperti yang kalian tahu minggu lalu aku masih ada UTS, jadi tidak sempat nyentuh laptop sama-sekali. dan yah sekarang hanya inilah yan dapat aku persembahkan pada kalian, apapun hasilnya ya ini hasilnya. mau gimana lagi.

balasan review kemarin..

.

Rei01 : hahaha.. mungkin nanti

asd : OK

zoy : siap bang :v

Pendy uye uye : so pasti, dan saya senang bila anda menyukainya..

jangan lupa review kalian akan selalu aku tunggu.. :v

.

Oke, See You Next Time & Thanks For Reading..


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World, dan sebagainya.

Pair : [Naruto X... ] akan terasa sendiri saat membacanya. :v

 **-o0{[** Points Of The Compass **]}0o—**

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Rias kembali menatap punggung senseinya itu. Tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa tidak tahu harus berpendapat apa. Karena dia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa sang guru yang terkenal akan ketegasannya dalam mengajar itu memiliki segudang misteri yang bahkan masih belum di ketahui oleh khalayak ramai.

Di dalam arena...

Pria yang di ketahui sebagai iblis oleh kelompok Sona dan Rias serta Naruto, kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh dengan kebencian. Seakan dia ingin melumat wajah Naruto dengan sihir terkuatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu tapi, karena kau telah mengganggu pertarunganku. Kau akan menerima akibatnya," pria itu berucap dengan nada marah, seakan dia tidak tahu kalau pria yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya itu adalah sesosok monster yang sangat berbahaya.

Pria itu langsung menyiapkan sebuah sihir untuk membinasakan Naruto yang berada di depannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya memasang postur seperti ingin menjentikan jarinya.

Merasa sihirnya sudah siap dilepaskan dia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang.

"MATI KAU KEP-"

"Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan serangan yang siap melepaskan sihirnya itu ke Naruto. Semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah melangkah menuju tengah arena. Pria itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut raven mirip pantat ayam serta bermata onyx. "Sasuke?" kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto yang menatap pemuda itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa yang di lakkukan oleh sang _pangeran barat_ di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku juri di tournamen ini, jelas saja aku ada di sini. Dan lain lagi denganmu. Kau menolak undangan kami 3 kali berturut-turut. Dan sekarang kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan," kalimat sinis itu keluar dengan mulut Sasuke, dan tentu saja membuat Naruto melongo tak terkira. Siapa sangka pria yang sangat khas dengan muka tembok serta pelit bicara itu dapat ngoceh sebanyak ini.

"Yang menyebalkan itu kau Naruto, kau pikir biaya pengiriman surat ke jepang itu murah? Dan kau seenaknya tidak menghadirinya. Kau tahu uang kas kita sudah mulai menipis." Ucap seorang pemuda berpakaian aneh, setidaknya itu menurut Naruto. Dengan rambut coklat berantakan serta sebuah jubah berwarna putih yang membalut baju hijaunya.

"Rayner kau tetap pelit seperti biasa." Sindir Naruto

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya keudara. Dan itu tentu saja membuat beberapa orang di sana bingung. Tidak berselang lama sebuah pukulan yang bisa di katakan setara dengan pukulan Naruto itu menghantam telapak tangan Naruto.

Serta membuat kawah sedalam ½ meter dengan diameter 3 meter. Tapi yang paling mencengangkan adalah Naruto tetap tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali. Dan terlihat jelas bahwa pukulan monster itu berhasil di tahan Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kuat seperti biasa," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum gembira yang muncul saat dia menyadari siapa yang melancarkan pukulan tadi. "Tidak akan seru jika kau tidak di sini Naruto," ucap sosok itu.

"Izayoi. Kau akan dapat masalah jika kau tetap mempertahankan caramu menyapa seseorang ini." Naruto berucap sambil menurunkan sosok yang di panggil Naruto dengan Izayoi itu dari atas.

.

Di sisi lain...

"Kau pasti bercanda kan? Empat orang terkuat di dunia kini telah berkumpul, aku pasti bermimpi," ucap pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kelompok Rias dan Sona. Dia menatap tidak percaya kearah arena dengan mata penuh akan rasa tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Rias dan Sona menatap keempat orang itu termasuk Naruto dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus curiga. "Aura yang mereka pancarkan terasa sangat kuat, dan kurasa hampir setara dengan Naruto-sensei saat menggunakan mode jubah energinya kemarin" kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sona yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Rias.

"Kau benar. Mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan, kekuatan mereka mungkin hampir menyamai para maou." Ucap Rias.

Dan itu di setujui Sona dengan sebuah anggukan saja, karena dia juga tahu bahwa keempat orang itu mungkin saja dapat menghancurkan Colosseum ini jika mereka bertarung.

"Maounya manusia, mungkin itu julukan bagus," canda Issei.

" _W_ _ohoho.. siapa sangka pangeran barat_ _S_ _asuke_ _U_ _chiha, penyihir selatan_ _R_ _yner_ _L_ _ute, iblis utara_ _I_ _zayoi_ _S_ _akamaki , dan tidak lupa_ _N_ _aruto_ _U_ _zumaki sang kaisar timur. Keempat orang terkuat itu kini tengah berkumpul dalam satu arena ini sungguh spektakuler bakayarou konno yaro_ _,_ _"_ ucapan dari presenter yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Killer Bee itu menimbulkan banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak kubu iblis.

"Iblis?"

Kembali ke arena..

Sasuke kembali menatap orang yang tadi ingin melancarkan serangan kearah Naruto. "Begini saja. Jika kau ingin di akui sebagai manusia terkuat,, kau harus mengalahkan salah satu dari kami. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Jadi aku harus melawan siapa?" Tanya pria bernama Ryuuya itu.

"Itu terserah kau, kau bebas memilih di sini," jawab Naruto.

Dia menatap keempat orang di depannya itu, Sasuke Uchiha, Craft Knight yang sangat handal serta kekuatan api hitam yang sangat menakutkan, Ryner Lute, pemegang alpha stigma yang dapat meniru segala jenis sihir, Izayoi Sakamaki, manusia yang memiliki kekuatan setara iblis kelas atas melawannya adalah keputusan terburuk. Jadi Cuma satu pilihan..' batin Ryuuya.

"Aku memilihmu!" Dia menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan santai di depannya. Ketiga teman Naruto langsung menunjukan ekspresi kasihan pada Ryuuya, karena dia harus berhadapan dengan monster yang sesungguhnya.

Mengetahui hal itu Ryner langsung mengambil hpnya dan menelfon seseorang. "Halo, tolong siapkan satu buah makam khusus atas nama Ryuuya Ooguro."

Mendengar kalimat itu tentu saja membuat Ryuuya mengangkat alis bingung. Seakan dia tidak tahu bahwa dia telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Ini merupakan pertarungan khusus, kau boleh menggunakan sihir maupun fisik sesukamu...," ucap Sasuke pada Ryuuya Ooguro. Dan dia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "..Dan kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir apapun dan juga kenjutsu, jadi kau hanya boleh bertarung fisik."

"Hai..hai.."

"Apa maksudnya ini, apa kau meremehkan kemampuanku?!" Teriak Ryuuya.

"Bukan maksudku begitu, tapi kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan muncul di layar komputer yang berada di depan Bee, di pesan itu tertera pertarungan tambahan Naruto Uzumaki Vs Ryuuya Ooguro.

" _W_ _ow.. apa ini. Akan ada pertarungan tambahan antara Naruto Uzumaki Vs Ryuuya Ooguro. Ini sunguh spektakuler oh yeah."_ Ucap sang presenter nyentrik itu dengan gaya rapnya yang khas.

Kembali ketempat Rias dan kawan-kawan..

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru. Saji lihatlah cara bertarung Naruto-sensei baik-baik." ucap Sona pada Saji yang berdiri duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau juga Issei, lihatlah bagaimana cara bertarung dari para profesional," kali ini Rias yang mengingatkan Issei untuk memperhatikan sang guru yang tengah bersiap untuk pertarungan dadakan itu.

Issei tahu bahwa sang guru itu memiliki kemampuan yang bisa di katakan sangat menakutkan. Dia bisabilang begitu karena dia sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana tekanan kekuatan dari gurunya itu saat melawan dirinya dan Vali.

Dan yang paling aneh menurutnya itu saat dia dan Vali merasa saat waktu di sekitar mereka berhenti dalam beberapa detik sebelum dia mengenai guru sejarahnya itu. Hampir mirip dengan kemampuan Gasper dalam menghentikan waktu. Tapi bedanya jika waktu yang di hentikan gasper itu membuat sang korban tidak sadar jika waktunya berhenti. Berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuan gurunya itu, yaitu sang korban dapat dengan jelas melihat jika waktunya di hentikan, tapi orang lain tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dan itu terasa seperti halnya dia berhalusinasi.

Dia melihat dengan jelas wajah dari gurunya terpajang pada hologram raksasa yang berada tepat di pinggir lapangan. Di hologram tersebut tertera dengan jelas " Naruto Uzumaki Vs Ryuuya Ooguro".

 **[On Your Mark]**

Sebuah suara mekanik keluar dari sebuah speaker yang Issei tidak tahu di mana tempatnya. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan tadi menandakan bahwa pertarungan akan segera di mulai.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

Suara dari seluruh penonton terus menggema seakan pertandingan ini menajdi sebuah ajang saling adu suara.

 **"BATTLE...ON!"**

Dengan itu pertandingan antara mereka berdua telah di mulai.

Di tengah arena..

Ryuuya langsung saja menyiapkan sebuah sihir petir berdaya rusak tinggi yang awal tadi ingin dia keluarkan.

"Rasakan ini!" Ryuuya berucap sambil menembakan sihirnya yang berupa jutaan jarum petir yang kini menghujani Naruto.

Jutaan jarum petir itu selayaknya hujan yang mengguyur Naruto. Namun hal itu bukanlah sebuah permasalahan pelik bagi Naruto, karena jutaan jarum yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu selayaknya slow motion di mata yang kini telah bersinar dengan cincin cahaya itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto telah berdiri di depan Ryuuya yang sudah berhenti menembakan jarum petirnya. Dengan sebuah sapuan Naruto berhasil menendang Ryuuya dan membuatnya terpental sejauh seratus meter. Namun Ryuuya sendiri berhasil mengantisipasi tendangan itu dengan sebuah sihir pertahanan untuk memblok tendangan tadi.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu?"

Dia tidak percaya dengan kekuatan tendangan dari pria di depannya itu. Meskipun dia telah memblok tendangan itu dengan sihir, tapi itu tidak banyak membantu mengurangi rasa sakit akibat tendangan Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat. "Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit pelajaran tambahan." Naruto berucap dengan wajah datar yang tak memiliki ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika sebuah benda dengan massa 1 ton jatuh dengan kecepatan 100km/jam?"

Naruto kembali mengangkat kakinya hingga mencapai sudut 120 derajat. Ryuuya seperti merasakan kalau bulu kuduknya kini tengah berdiri semua. Seakan kata-kata dari pria di depannya itu akan mendatangkan sebuah bencana yang sangat mengerikan baginya.

"Yang terjadi adalah..."

Dia menghantamkan kaki itu dengan cepat ketanah. Dan samahalnya dengan apa yang naruto tanyakan tadi.

 **Blaaarrr!**

"...Kehancuran."

Tanah itu hancur hingga mencapai sudut arena, dan membuat Ryuuya terkubur tumpukan tanah yang tersingkap oleh tendangan tadi. Dia menatap ngeri pada sosok yang kini menjadi lawannya. Meskipun dia telah menjadi iblis yang memiliki kekuatan berkali-kali lipat melebihi manusia dia tidak ubahnya seekor semut yang berdiri bersanding dengan gajah.

Sebuah aura kebiruan mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan itu menambah kesan mengerikan di mata ryuuya. Sosok yang pada awalnya orang yang paling lemah dari keempat orang tadi ternyata adalah monster yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak ingin mati tanpa perlawanan, Ryuuya langsung membuat sebuah sihir lagi dan menembakannya kearah Naruto, jika tadi berupa jarum petir, kini yang keluar dari rangkaian sihir itu berupa puluhan tombak petir berwarna putih kekuningan.

Tombak petir pertama di patahkan Naruto dengan sebuah tendangan berputar layaknya pemain bola yang melakukan tendangan salto. Tapi karena tombak-tombak petir itu lebih cepat ketimbang gerakan Naruto dia seakan tidak dapat mengelak dari serangan itu.

 **Duaarr!Duaarr!**

 **Duaarr!Duaarr!**

Ryuuya tersenyum menyeringai karena mengira serangan barusan telah membinasakan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya dugaannya itu salah karena saat asap itu menghilang terlihat Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan jas hitam yang tidak dapat di katakan utuh, karena terlihat dengan jelas bahwa jas hitam itu telah berlubang serta robek de beberapa tempat.

Namun yang membuat Ryuuya melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang adalah karena sosok itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda terluka sedikitpun, padahal itu tadi merupakan sihir terkuat yang dia punyai.

"Kurasa waktu main-main sudah selesai." Naruto bergumam pelan sambil melihat arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam untuk beberapa detik lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

Ctack!

"20%"

 **Blarrr!**

Sebuah ledakan energi kebiruan kini meluap-luap dari tubuh Naruto itu semakin berkobar dengan liar layaknya sebuah api yang ditiup angin.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Naruto kini telah berada tepat di depan Ryuuya lengkap dengan sebuah kepalan tangan berlapis kobaran chakra super padat itu menjadi sebuah pemandangan terakhir sebelum dia sadar bahwa kini dia tengah terlontar keudara di ketinggian lebih dari 400 meter di atas tanah. Dari atas dia dapat melihat seluruh arena serta para penonton yang memenuhi Colosseum, tapi yang aneh dia tidak mendapati sosok yang membuatnya kini terbang bagaikan burung.

"Mencariku?"

Suara itu keluar tepat di belakangnya, dengan cepat dia langsung menengok kearah suara itu namun naas karena yang dia dapati bukanlah wajah sang pelaku melainkan sebuah tumit yang siap menghantam wajahnya.

 **Buuaagh! Whuuss! Blaarr!**

Semua penonton di Colosseum itu terdiam membisu melihat kekuatan dari salah satu penguasa mata angin. Levelnya sudah jauh dari kekuatan manusia, kekuatan monster lebih tepatnya.

Pertama hanya satu tepuk tangan dan dilanjutkan dengan gemuruh sorak-soray dari jutaan penonton yang memenuhi Colosseum, dan sementara itu tim Rias dan Sona hanya dapat tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah dari gurunya.

"Sepertinya sensei terlalu berlebihan." Rias berucap dan di setujui dengan anggukan dari seluruh iblis di sana.

"Tapi berapa kalipun aku melihat kekuatan Naruto-sensei, aku masih sangsi kalau dia itu manusia tulen." Kali ini Saji memberikan komentar tentang kekuatan senseinya itu.

"Coba deh pikirkan, jika manusia mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu pasti mereka dapat di sejajarkan dengan semua kaum akhirat bukan," lanjutnya.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu." Issei menambahkan.

"Apalagi kita juga belum tahu kekuatan dari ketiga orang lainnya kecuali yang paling pendek tadi, dan jika mereka berempat mempunyai kekuatan setara atau lebih kuat dari Naruto-sensei berarti mereka sama saja dengan maou dari fraksi manusia, bukan?"

"Hyoudou-kun ada dua hal yang salah dari perkataanmu barusan. Yaitu jika itu pimpinan dari fraksi manusia, bukan maou namanya. Dan sejak kapan ada fraksi manusia," Sona berucap sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sementara Rias yang selaku rtuan dari issei hanya dapat mengurut kepalanya pusing menghadapi kebodohan dari pionnya itu.

Sementara itu Naruto kini berjalan kearah pinggir lapangan karena dia merasa pertarungannya sudah selesai.

" _Dan pemenangnya adalah sang kaisar timur. Naruto Uzumaki!"_ suara dari presenter itu menandakan bahwa narutolah yang telah memenangkan pertarungan itu. Tanpa luka dan tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Sang sosok yang di sangat di hormati oleh ketiga orang yang kini duduk di kursi VIP. Ketiga orang itu tahu bahwa sosok yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkan arena itu memiliki kekuatan yang setara atau bahkan lebih kuat di bandingkan mereka.

Meskipun sosok itu bukanlah juara tournamen ini seperti mereka bertiga. Tapi dia yakin jika mereka bertarung dengan sosok itu secara sungguh-sungguh. Pasti ada yang akan mati paling sedikit satu orang dari mereka dan sisanya sekarat sebelum mengalahkannya.

 **Blaaarr!**

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tumpukan tanah tempat dimana Ryuuya terkubur tadi. Disana muncul sesosok makhluk yang memiliki tubuh setengah manusia dan setengah serigala.

"Werewolf?" Naruto berucap dengan sebelah alis terangkat, karena dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan werewolf.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Ryuuya yang kini telah menunjukan wujud aslinya sebagai iblis bersiap menembakan sebuah sihir berskala besar dari mulutnya. Namun Naruto tidak membiarkan hal itu dan langsung melepaskan penahan terakhir dari matanya, sebuah guncangan dahsyat langsung terasa saat mata itu Nampak semakin terang dari biasanya.

Seakan tidak memiliki kuasa sedikitpun terhadap sosok di depannya bola energi yang siap ditembakan Ryuuya nampak semakin mengecil dan terus mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang seluruhnya.

"Sadarilah posisimu!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari naruto tadi, Ryuuya seakan merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat yang mencoba menekannya pada titik terendah dimana dia di sejajarkan dengan tanah yang setiap harinya dia injak.

"Sudah selesai." Dia langsung menjentikan jarinya dan datang dua orang penjaga yang langsung membawa Ryuuya untuk di masukan kedalam penjara anti sihir di Italia.

Saat berniat pergi kearah tempat duduknya bersama Rias dan kawan-kawan, HPnya bergetar dengan sangat keras. Dan saat dia melihat siapa yang menelfonnya, wajah Naruto langsung pucat.

"H-halo?"

"Halo jidatmu. Sekarang kau ada di mana?!" sebuah suara orang marah terdengar sangat jelas dari telfon itu, dan jika di dengarkan dengan cermat suara itu terdengar dari seorang perempuan.

"Aku sekarang ada di Italia." Naruto berucap dengan agak gugup.

"Kau pulang sekarang atau gudang senjatamu aku bakar!" Perempuan itu seakan tidak peduli bahwa gudang senjata yang berada tepat di bawah rumah Naruto itu bahkan dapat menghancurkan perumahan di sekitarnya sejauh 10 KM.

"Tung… jangan gegabah. Baiklah aku pulang sekarang."

"Bagus," perempuan itu mendengus puas mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali tepat di tempat duduknya tadi. Dan tentu saja itu membuat orang-orang di sekitar area itu kaget bukan main.

"Kita pulang!"

Ucapan Naruto itu tentu saja membuat dia sangat kaget karena mereka bahkan belum sampai satu hari di italia. "Tunggu. Pulang, kenapa? Kita masih baru beberapa jam di sini." Ucapan protes Issei seakan tidak di tanggapi oleh Naruto dan malah mengambil sebuah Hp di kantongnya, dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sepertinya ingin dia panggil.

Tak berselang lama setelah dia memangakhiri telfon itu sebuah helikopter besar berhenti tepat di atas Colosseum dan menurunkan sejumlah tali pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Tidak menunggu lama Naruto langsung menyabet tali itu dan dia langsung ditarik keatas helikopter. "Jika kalian tidak cepat naik, maka akan aku tinggal."

Kata itu sukses membuat sekumpulan iblis muda itu mengambil tali yang ditunjukan bagi mereka. Sedangkan Issei hanya dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kota penuh sejarah ini, dan terutama pada bule-bule ber oppai besar yang ada disana.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Di satu sisi dia senang karena dia kini tidak akan bingung dengan kegiatan memasak maupun bersih-bersih rumah. Tapi disisi lainnya dia lebih memilih mencari pembantu dari pada dia harus tinggal dengan perempuan yang kini tengah tersenyum manis di depannya.

 **Flashback**

Dia menatap perempuan di depannya dengan wajah kesal lengkap dengan sebuah perempatan yang bertengger manis di jidatnya. "Jadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto berucap dengan nada sinis.

"Jahatnya. Perempuan yang baru saja datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto, bukannya di sambut malah di maki,"

"Itu kalau yang datang itu perempuan normal, tapi jika kau yang datang bukannya sambutan yang akan aku berikan, melainkan sambitan," jawab Naruto.

"Ugh. Kasarnya, jika Okaa-sama tahu kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, dia pasti akan menjadikanmu gantungan kunci di rumah," jawab gadis itu.

Naruto tahu bahwa perempuan di depannya itu tidak sedang bercanda. Dia tahu bahwa ibu angkat dari gadis di depannya itu adalah youkai terkuat di Kyoto. Jadi sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa melawan perempuan di depannya itu.

"Jadi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini Shizuka? Bukannya kau menyuruhku ke Kyoto minggu depan, tapi kenapa malah kau yang kemari?"

"Jika menunggumu untuk datang, kau pasti tidak akan datang melainkan kabur kesuatu tempat seperti tadi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu sekalian," ucapnya dengan sebuahsenyum di wajahnya.

Sepertinya hari-hari tenangnya kini telah berakhir.

"Oh. Hampir kelupaan, kata Okaa-sama untuk mempererat hubungan kita aku disuruhnya untuk tinggal disini bersamamu,"

Kalimat itu seakan menjadi sebuah petir yang menyambarnya saat itu juga, dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibu angkat gadis itu terus saja memasukannya dalam sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan sangat merepotkan bagi naruto.

"Kau pasti bercanda?"

"Tidak itu adalah kenyataan, atau kau tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa ternyata selama ini kau menyembunyikan wanita lain di belakangku, hmm..," Shizuka berucap dengan tatapan yang kini berubah menjadi seperti seorang psycho yang telah bertemu mangsanya.

"Hahaha.. m-manamung-" ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh sebuah cutter dan juga steples yang kini telah berada di mulutnya. `gila, perempuan ini sudah gila` batin Naruto.

"Jika memang tidak ada, anggukan kepalamu dua kali, dan jika kau berbohong siap-siap mulutmu aku robek, lalu aku sambungkan lagi dengan steples ini," ancam Shizuka dan langsung di jawab Naruto dengan dua kali anggukan, karena sepertinya bibirnya telah robek sedikit oleh todongan cutter tadi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Shizuka dengan sebuah senyum lembut dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto merasa itu bukanlah senyum lembut melainkan senyum psikopat.

`Kami-sama, kenapa kau sangat tega memberikan monster betina ini padaku` batin naruto sambil menghela nafas pasrah karena sekali lagi dia harus mendapat nasib yanb bisa dia masukan di kategori buruk.

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Dia kembali lagi pada kehidupannya sebagai guru di kuoh akademi. Dia kini tengah di sibukan oleh berkas-berkas hasil ukian yang masih harus dia koreksi satu persatu.

"Naruto-sensei, bisa tolong gantikan saya mengajar tidak? Karena saya harus ijin pulang karena istri saya mau melahirkan," ucap seorang guru yang memiliki ciri fisik tubuh tinggi tegab berambut hitam jabrik.

"Kurasa tidak masalah Shinichi-sensei, ngomong-ngomong apa mata pelajaran hari ini?" Inilah salah satu sifat Naruto yang bisa dikatakan menyusahkan, yaitu tidak dapat menolak permintaan orang lain.

"Oh, pelajaran kali ini adalah renang, dan sepertinya para siswa telah bersiap-siap. Jadi alangkah lebih baiknya jika anda segera kesana sensei," ucapnya.

Issei dan kawan-kawan telah siap untuk memulai pelajaran olahraga renang di buat bingung karena guru yang mereka tunggu tunggu masih belum kunjung datang.

Dan tanpa di duga yang datang bukanlah Shinichi-sensei yang selalu santai dalam mengajar melainkan sosok Naruto yang kini datang hanya dengan memakai celana training sehingga menunjukan tubuh yang bisa di katakan WOW, entah itu dari sisi tubuh yang sangat terbentuk seakan dia tidak mau kalah dengan seorang binaragawan professional, ataupun jumlah bekas luka yang bias dikatakan sangat banyak. Dan yang membuat semua siswa menatap ngeri dirinya adalah bekas tebasan melintang yang sepertinya masih dapat di katakan baru, karena memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan luka-luka lainnya.

"Sstt. Issei, tuh orang sebenarnya guru apa yakuza sih? Badannya ngeri amat," ucap salah satu temannya yang mengenakan kacamata bulat besar yang tidak lain adalah Matsuda. Sedangkan Issei hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Jika kau tanya padaku, aku harus tanya pada siapa? bodoh."

 **Priiitt!**

Sebuah tiupan peluit dari Naruto menjadi kode bagi semua anak di sana berkumpul di depan Naruto. Dia menatap semua orang di sana. "Baiklah, karena Shinichi-sensei sedang menunggu istrinya yang sedang melahirkan jadi aku yang akan mengajar kalian kali ini," entah kenapa kata mengajar yang naruto ucapkan tadi tidaklah seperti kata mengajar melainkan menghajar bagi semua siswa di sana, dan tentu saja lengkap dengan bayangan yang menggambarkan bahwa guru yang ada di depannya itu akan menyiksa mereka dengan sangat kejam.

"Sekarang semuanya lakukan pemanasan!"

"HAI SENSEI!".

.

.

To be continue..

A/N : Tuh kan, apa aku bilang molor juga jadinya. Entah kenapa ini merupakan chapter yang dapat aku katakan paling lama pembuatannya, karena harus di kerjakan di sela-sela jadwal gua yang sangat padat(sok sibuk). Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, gua kini lagi sakit. Sehingga gak masuk sekolah. Jadi ingin lihat wajah Anggarda saat tahu gua gak masuk. :v.

Saatnya membalas review dari para guest..

.

Re01 : Oke siipp..

Hakam a : oke..

Guest : Thanks

Kazeryu : aaa.., udah kejawab di atas kayaknya.. :v

Asd : sip..

: OKE

pendy uye uye : thanks. Ada tuh di atas.

Panggil aja aku : thanks. Oke..

Pis : sekali-kali lebay gk papakan :v

Asd : oke2

Ren : oke bro :v

Guest : wah kalo saitama kayaknya terlalu mengerikan jika di masukin nih cerita, nanti trihexa kalah dengan sekali pukulan donk. :v

DJ Armstrong : itu lebih parah coeg.. :v

Genbu : thanks bro.. ini udah lanjut..

Namefrenz : haha.. mungkin nanti

Femix : thanks, oke ini dah gua lanjutin

 **.**

 **Biodata "Point Of The Compass"**

1\. Naruto Uzumaki

Julukan : Kaisar Timur

Kemampuan : seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui

2\. Sasuke Uchiha

Julukan : Pangeran Barat

Kemampuan : Craft Knight terkuat (jika gak tahu cari di gugel)

3\. Ryner Lute (densetsu no yuusha no densetsu)

Julukan : Penyihir Selatan

Kemampuan : Alpha stigma yang mampu meniru segala jenis sihir, sekaligus penyihir terkuat (golongan manusia)

4\. Izayoi Sakamaki (Mondaiji tachi blablabla gua lupa :v)

Julukan : Iblis Utara

Kemampuan : Kekuatan fisik setara Naruto.

.

Kurasa itu cukup, jika ada pertanyaan ataupun koreksi dari kalian silahkan tulis saja di kolom review. Pasti akan aku jawab kog.

.

See you next time & thanks fo reading...


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World, dan sebagainya.

Pair : [Naruto X... ] akan terasa sendiri saat membacanya. :v

 **-o0{[** **New Teacher & ****Training Hell** **]}0o—**

.

Chapter 8

.

Suasana kelas yang hening merupakan suatu hal yang paling di idam-idamkan oleh semua guru termasuk Naruto. Dia kini berada di kelas Issei, dan dia juga melihat bahwa seseorang yang dia maksud kini tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung karena sebuah kertas didepannya.

Ulangan. Itulah yang saat ini membuat ruang kelas yang biasanya ramai itu menjadi sepi layaknya kuburan di malam jumat kliwon. Dia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang berani mencontek saat ulangan yang diadakan olehnya.

Issei menatap sosok yang kini tengah duduk dengan kaki yang berada di atas meja itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Dia ingat bahwa minggu lalu ada seorang siswa yang ketahuan mencontek oleh Naruto. Dan hasilnya tidak hanya dia tidak mendapat nilai saat ulangan itu, dia juga di ikat secara terbalik di pohon belakang sekolah.

Pria di depannya itu memang pantas menyandang gelar iblis dibandingkan dirinya. Karena terlalu asik oleh pikirannya sendiri dia bahkan baru sadar bahwa waktu ulangan tinggal 5 menit lagi padahal di baru menjawab 10 dari 50 soal yang ada.

"Oh bagus, siap-siap untuk pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah," ucap Issei pasrah karena sepertinya dia akan berjumpa lagi dengan guru didepannya itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya kumpulkan jawaban kalian seka-"

Tok tok tok….

Ucapannya terputus oleh sebuah suara ketukan pintu ruang kelas. Dia hanya dapat menghela nafas karena dia harus mendapatkan tamu pada saat yang kurang tepat.

Srakk!

Pintu itu terbuka menampakan dua sosok yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto. Sedangkan hanya satu orang yang familiar bagi para siswa.

Naruto menatap kedua sosok itu dengan mangap-mangap seperti seekor ikan yang ada di darat.

"Pak kepsek, kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Naruto pada sang kepala sekolah perihal sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyum manis yang membuat seluruh siswa laki-laki di kelas itu merona.

"Oh jadi Naruto-sensei sudah kenal?"

Mereka berdua berjalan kedepan kelas atau lebih tepatnya kesamping Naruto yang berada di depan kelas. "Oh ya, anak-anak perkenalkan dia adalah guru bahasa inggris baru kalian, sensei tolong perkenalkan diri anda."

"Baiklah, minna perkenalkan aku guru bahasa inggris baru kalian, Shizuka Uzumaki dessu, untuk kedepannya yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucap Shizuka lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"YOSSSHAAA-are?"

Teriakan gembira dari semua siswa laki-laki karna mendapatkan guru yang cantik dan manis itu terhenti saat mereka baru sadar marga dari perempuan itu.

"Uzumaki? Jangan-jangan,," mereka semua menengok dengan patah-patah untuk melihat sang guru sejarah yang kini tengah melongo terkejut mengetahui hal ini.

"Yup, aku adalah istri dari Naruto-sensei yang ada di depan kalian," ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan senyum kembali.

"APAA?"

"N-Naruto-sensei s-sudah menikah?!" Asia menatap guru sejarahnya itu dengan mata yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Bahkan Issei kini tengah duduk di pojokan bersama kedua temannya sambil menusuk-nusuk sebuah boneka voodoo berfoto Naruto dengan jarum.

"Pria populer lebih baik mati saja," ucap mereka bertiga dengan pelan.

Seangkan Naruto masih mangap-mangap gak jelas, karena dia terlalu syok dengan perkataan Shizuka tadi. "Tunggu-tungu apa yang kau maksud dengan istri tadi hah?"

"Oh, bukannya kemarin kau yang melamarku kemarin seperti ini.."

 _"Shizuka, maukah kau menikah denganku,"_ ucap seorang pangeran yang kini tengah menaiki seekor kuda putih dibawah sinar rembulan.

"Tentu saja. Naruto-kun," jawab Shizuka.

"Chottomatte... siapa pangeran berkuda itu? Dan juga kapan aku melamarmu, bodoh," teriak Naruto pada Shizuka yang kini tengah mengambil postur seolah sedang berfikir.

"Oh,, sepertinya itu mimpiku tadi malam, tehe.."

"Tehe jidat lu, jangan membuat orang lain salah paham dengan mimpi anehmu itu. Kita belum menikah itulah faktanya." Naruto kembali menekankan status mereka. Dia tidak ingin imejnya hancur cuma gara-gara dia dikirain kawin muda.

"Jadi begitulah anak-anak, kita memang belum menikah tapi akan menikah,"

Oke, cukup Naruto sudah tiak kuat lagi, dia berjalan kepinggir kelas dan membuka jendela di sana. Lalu melompat sambil berteriak. "Persetan dengan semua omonganmu!"

Semua siswa disana hanya mampu bertepuk tangan dengan wajah kagum pada guru baru itu. Karena ini merupakan kali pertama mereka melihat guru paling di takuti di sekolah ini frustasi hingga meninggalkan kelas dengan cara melompat dari lantai dua lewat jendela kelas.

Satu fakta baru yang mereka temukan, yaitu perempuan di depan mereka ini merupakan kelemahan dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki, sang guru sejarah paling killer sepanjang sejarah Kuoh akademi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Sepertinya hari damai dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki kini telah benar-benar pergi, tidak hanya dia harus kembali berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau supranatural, kini dia harus kedatangan dengan perempuan bar-bar yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya sendiri. Dia hanya dapat mengucapkan seribu satu sumpah serapah pada kakek tua Hiuzen itu karena dialah yang telah mempertunangkan dia dengan gadis gila itu.

Dia kini tengah berbaring dengan santai sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup dengan pelan di atap sekolah. Dia tidak perduli walaupun dia kini memiliki jam mengajar kelas, karena jika dia kembali kesana dia pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu.

Saat dia sedang menikmati waktu santainya, tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaan sihir berwarna putih muncul tepat disampingnya. Dan sepertinya itu merupakan sosok yang dapat dikatakan Naruto sebagai perempuan merepotkan lainnya.

"Naru-tan!"

Ucap sosok itu yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Naruto sangat terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu oleh perempuan yang mengenakan Cosplay penyihir berwarna pink yang tidak lain adalah Serafall.

"Sera...fall," ucapan Naruto seakan tidak dapat keluar karena himpitan dari kedua gunung jumbo itu. Dia merasa seperti sedang di cekik oleh si muka mesum Azazel.

"Naru-tan. Aku kangen," Serafall berucap sambil terus menenggelamkan kepala Naruto pada kedua dadanya itu. Naruto langsung memegang kerah belakang Serafall dan menariknya menjauhi wajahnya. Dia langsung mendudukan Serafall di sampingnya. Dan Serafall hanya diam seakan dia adalah seekor kucing yang dipindahkan majikannya.

"Naru-ta-" Serafall kembali ingin menerjang Naruto tapi langsung dihentikan oleh telapak tangan Naruto. "Sebenarnya ada apa Serafall?" Dia bertanya pada sang gadis itu yang kini tengah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang bahwa aku kangen," dia kembali berucap dengan nada sangat manja. Seakan lupa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang maou yang sangat di hormati oleh seluruh iblis dunia bawah.

Dengan mudah Serafall menggaet tangan Naruto dan menenggelamkannya di dada miliknya. "Hah, sepertinya aku perlu istirahat," dia bergumam lirih dan membiarkan Serafall memainkan tangan kanannya.

Braakk!

Pintu atap itu terbuka dengan kasar oleh seorang perempuan berambut hitam serta mata jade yang kini berkilat tajam saat melihat Naruto. "Apa maksudnya ini Na-ru-to?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar penuh dengan penekanan serta sebuah kalimat yang seakan menjanjikan rasa sakit yang tiada tara.

"Tunggu, kau siapa?" Serafall menatap Shizuka dengan tatapan aneh. Sedangkan Shizuka menatap Serafall dengan tatapan curiga.

"Naru-tan, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia?" Ucap Serafall sambil menunjuk Shizuka.

"Oh dia adalah Shizuka dia.."

"Tunangannya." Shizuka langsung menyahut jawaban dari Naruto.

Sedangkan Serafall menatapnya seakan bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. "Apa itu benar Naru-tan?" Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shizuka menatap Serafall dengan wajah seakan mengatakan bahwa dia telah menang. "Lalu kau sendiri siapa?" Serafall seakan bingung mau menjawab apa. Dengan wajah memerah serta bibir bergetar. "A-aku,, aku adalah kekasihnya!" Pernyataan dari Serafall sukses membuat Naruto membeku lengkap dengan wajah bloon.

"Hoo.. jadi ini yang selama ini kau sembunyikan Naru..?" Shizuka berucap dengan tatapan kosong serta sebuah cutter yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di tangannya.

"Tunggu-tunggu.. sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Serafall yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan wajah merona. "Bu-bukannya sehabis pertemuan kemarin kau bilang begini."

 _"Sera. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu,"_ ucap seorang pria dengan sebuah mawar di mulutnya sambil memegang dagu Serafall.

"Siapa pria keren itu tadi?! Dan juga kapan aku dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Naruto berteriak.

"Tenang saja Naru. Kau akan aku bebaskan sekarang juga," ucap Shizuka sambil mengeluarkan banyak sekali peralatan tulis seperti penggaris, pulpen, pensil, cutter, janka dan masih banyak lagi dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naru-tan padamu," ucap Serafall sambil memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya.

"Mati kau!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Duaghh! duaghh!

Mereka berdua terduduk dengan air mata anime yang mengalir deras serta sebuah benjolan yang masih menyala pada masing-masing kepala mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu megurut kepalanya yang kini terasa semakin pusing menghadapi hari-harinya yang sudah mulai keluar dari jalur normal.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto kini telah bersiap pergi ke dunia bawah bersama semua kelompok iblis Kuoh. Semua iblis itu menatap Naruto seakan bertanya siapa yang ada di belakangnya itu. Ya, kini Shizuka memaksa ikut dengannya pergi kedunia bawah.

Karena dia tidak ingin Narutonya di sentuh oleh perempuan lain seperti Serafall kemarin. Sona yang merasa paling penasaran maju kedepan Naruto. "Sensei, mungkin ini memang pertanyaan yang mainstream tapi, siapa dia dan kenapa dia harus ikut kita?" Sona memang tidak tahu siapa perempuan yang ada di belakang Naruto itu karena Shizuka baru mengajar satu hari dan itupun di kelas satu dan dua.

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. "Dia adalah tunanganku, Shizuka," mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Sona hanya dapat mangap-mangap gak jelas, karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang berani mendekati guru garang ini kecuali kakaknya yang aneh itu.

Dia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa kakanya itu adalah orang aneh, bayangkan saja mana ada maou yang mengenakan cosplay penyihir kecuali kakaknya. Dan kini adalagi orang yang berani mendekati sang guru berarti dia lebih aneh dari kakaknya. Setidaknya itulah pemikirannya.

"Naru. Siapa lagi dia, jangan bilang bahwa dia juga selingkuhanmu?" Uap Shizuka sambil memasukan cutter pada mulut Naruto dan menodongkan sebuah pulpen pada mata kanan Naruto.

`Oh bagus, yang satunya aneh dan yang satunya psycho` batin Sona, dia jadi merasa bahwa hidup gurunya itu memang penuh dengan warna, warna kesialan lebih tepatnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Jadi, kalau kita kedunia bawah kenapa harus pakai kereta?" Tanya Naruto pada Sona yang duduk berhadapan Sona sendiri merasa jengah dengan pemandangan di depannya itu. Bagaimana tidak jengah, perempuan yang bersama Na ruto itu terus saja bergelayut manja pada Naruto.

Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah saat dimana dia menatap sang guru sejarah itu dia langsung mendapatkan sebuah glare dari perempuan itu. Seakan dia tidak ingin membagi gurunya itu pada siapapun.

"Karena kita hanya boleh masuk ke dunia bawah lewat jalur resmi yang hanya ada satu. Yaitu dengan jalur kereta." Sona menjelaskan tapi tetap tanpa menatap Naruto karena jujur dia tidak kuat jika harus mendapat glare setiap kali menatap Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Kurasa ini juga merupakan ciri khas dari kaum kalian," dan seperti itulah tanggapan dari Naruto, karena dia sendiri juga tidak menyadari perilaku aneh yang ditunjukan oleh Shizuka dan Sona.

"Sensei, kenapa sensei lebih memilih pergi dengan kereta kami dari pada dengan kereta Gremory? Tanya saji pada sang guru, karena dia tadi sempat berfikir kalau sang guru super ini akan ikut dengan kelompok Gremory ketimbang dengan kelompok mereka.

"Hmm,, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena disana sudah ada si muka mesum itu. Jadi kurasa aku tidak di butuhkan disana." Balas Naruto.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Oh. Jadi ini yang di sebut dunia bawah." Naruto berucap sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada suasana yang ada di sekitar mereka. "Tidak jauh beda dengan dunia manusia," kali ini Shizukalah yang memberikan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kita akan pergi ke wilayah Gremory untuk melakukan latihan khusus kita," ucap Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di depan seluruh peerage dari kelompok Sitri.

"Hai!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Naruto, mereka semua langsung pergi ketempat istirahat mereka masing-masing yang di sediakan oleh keluarga Sitri. Dan Naruto hanya berharap bahwa dia tidak mendapat masalah merepotkan lainnya.

Keesokan harinya di wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Gremory...

"Sekarang kita akan memulai latihan khususnya, tapi disini aku hanya akan mengajar anak laki-laki saja sedangkan yang perempuan berlatih bersama Shizuka," komando Naruto pada semua iblis di sana.

"Tunggu, Shizuka-sensei? Apa dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan khusus sehingga dapat melatih kami?" Tanya Sona pada Naruto, pasalnya kenapa mereka harus berlatih dengan seorang perempuan yang mereka ketahui sebagai tunangan Naruto itu. Apa dia mempunyai semacam kekuatan khusus, atau bahkan dia bukanlah manusia.

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran semua iblis bergender perempuan disana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kaku saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak tahu itu dapat disebut dengan kekuatan atau tidak, tapi yang jelas jangan meremehkannya," mereka semua merasa peringatan yang di lontarkan oleh senseinya itu bukanlah isapan jempol belaka.

"Baiklah, aku akan melatih Kiba di utara, Issei di timur, dan Saji di selatan, sedangkan si bocah vampir itu aku serahkan pada kalian karena yah,, aku tidak bisa melatih orang yang terus bersembunyi di dalam kardus." Komando Naruto dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh hampir semua iblis disana kecuali Sona.

"Bagaimana sensei dapat melatih tiga orang di tempat yang berbeda secara bersamaan?" Tanya Sona pada sang sensei, karena dari apa yang di bilang gurunya itu dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia yang akan melatih mereka bertiga di tempat yang berbeda tapi di waktu yang sama.

"Oh itu, kalau masalah itu aku punya cara tersendiri," ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan menyilangkan kedua jarinya membentuk sebuah handseal yang sudah sangat lama tidak di gunakannya setelah lepas dari pasukan.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

Dengan sebuah kepulan asap terlihat dua sosok siluet manusia. Dan saat asap itu benar-benar menghilang terlihat sosok yang sangat identik dengan Naruto. Baik itu dari segi fisik maupun aura yang dipancarkan. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat semua iblis muda yang ada di sana kaget bukan main. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka melihat bahwa ada orang yang dapat menggandakan dirinya seperti ini.

Sempat terbesit di fikiran sona bahwa kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi, namun dia dapat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan gurunya itu dengan sosok yang baru muncul tadi sangatlah sama.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini," ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk bunshinya yang tengah berdiri dengan tampang datar.

"Hoho,, jadi ingat masalalu saja," ucap Shizuka pada sosok Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Pasalnya ini merupakan kali pertama dia melihat Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya semenjak mereka terakhir bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian berdua bersama mereka sedangkan aku akan melatih bocah mesum ini," perintah Naruto pada kedua bunshinnya dan dibalas anggukan dari keduanya.

Tempat latihan bersama Kiba...

Sebuah bongkahan batu dengan cepat melesat kearah Kiba yang kini tengah di sibukan oleh puluhan bunshin milik Naruto. Pelatihan reflek merupakan sebuah latihan yang sangat penting, serta menjadi sebuah faktor krusial dalam sebuah pertarungan nyata.

Karena sekuat apapun musuhnya jika orang biasa di bekali dengan reflek tingkat dewa pasti orang itu tidak akan pernah kalah.

`Kiri, kanan, tidak atas..!` kembali Kiba harus dibuat kalang kabut oleh serangan kombinasi dari puluhan bayangan yang dibuat oleh guru sejarahnya itu. Sepertinya latihan seperti ini juga dapat meningkatkan kemampuan mental seseorang saat menghadapi musuh yang lebih banyak.

Brakk!

Dia berhasil menahan tendangan dari guru sejarahnya itu dengan cara menyilangkan kedua pedangnya. namun saking besarnya kekuatan dari tendangan itu membuatnya terpental hingga 100 meter kebelakang. Belum sempat sembuh dari rasa kesemutan akibat tendangan tadi harus dipaksa merunduk hingga sejajar dengan tanah demi menghindari sebuah tendangan dari naruto.

'Jika tidak ku selesaikan dengan cepat, aku pasti akan kalah karena kehabisan tenaga' batin kiba.

Dia langsung memutar kedua pedang di tangannya lalu menancapkan kedua perang itu ketanah.

" **Sword Birth!"**

Ratusan pedang dengan seketika keluar dari dalam tanah hingga melenyapkan semua bunshin naruto yang tengah mengepungnya.

"Sepertinya disini sudah bagus." Naruto bergumam dengan memegang dagu sambil mengamati latihan dari kiba yang baru saja selesai.

Di tempat Issei...

"Sensei, kau sedang bercandakan?" Issei merasa bahwa sang sensei itu bukanlah sedang ingin melatihnya melainkan berniat membunuhnya dengan cara yang dapat di katakan sangat keji.

"Tidak, ini sungguhan," jawab Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku dapat mengalahkan makhluk raksasa yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan cerberus seperti dia mematahkan tusuk gigi itu?!" teriak Issei. Pasalnya dia harus dapat mengalahkan monster raksasa yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan cerberus dengan sangat mudah. Dan juga dia tidak terlalu paham akan kekuatan dari sang rubah raksasa yang kini tengah mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya itu dengan liar.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan." Ucap Naruto acuh-tak acuh sambil mengangkat bahunya bingung.

Issei harus membuang rasa takutnya itu jauh-jauh karena dia tahu tidak ada yang namanya instan di dunia ini. Bahkan mie yang bertuliskan instan yang banyak di jual di supermarket terdekatpun masih harus di masak dulu.

"Jika aku mati. Menjauhlah dari pemakamanku," ucap Issei dengan menoleh sedikit pada guru sejarahnya yang kini tengah asik membaca sebuah buku bersampul merah di tangannya.

Dengan segudang tekad dan juga keputusan yang sudah kotak, dia langsung melesat kearah Kurama yang kini sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah bijuu dama berukuran mini di mulutnya.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI SEBELUM MENGAMBIL KEPERAWANAN BUCHOU!"

Di sisi Saji...

Dia kini harus kewalahan menangkis puluhan shuriken yang tengah menyerbunya seperti sebuah senapan otomatis. Dia menggunakan sacred gear Absorption Line nya itu sebagai sebuah cambuk guna menangkis serbuan shuriken dari Naruto.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat,,, " dia terus menangkis puluhan shuriken yang terus mengarah padanya.

",,DEMI KAICHOU TERCINTA!" Teriak Saji sambil mempercepat ayunan sacred gearnya yang berupa lidah itu guna menangkis shuriken yang semakin lama semakin banyak menghujaninya.

"Kau punya semangat yang bagus, kalau begitu.. kita tingkatkan levelnya!" Naruto berucap dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang sesaat muncul diwajahnya.

" **Katon : Hosenka Tsumebeni!"**

Kini yang meluncur kearah Saji bukanlah shuruken polos seperti tadi melainkan ratusan shuriken berselimut api yang sangat panas. Sedangkan sang korban hanya dapat menatap ratusan shuriken api itu dengan tampang bloon plus pasrah. Namun saat dia mengingat wajah tegas kaichounya sekilas, sebuah semangat langsung muncul dalam benaknya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Dia langsung menangkis semua serangan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi meskipun masih banyak shuriken yang menggores tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Hah. Sekarang enaknya kita ngapain ya? Mungkin sedikit bercerita dulu tidak ada salahnya."

"Cerita? Cerita apa sensei?" tanya Asia yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Rias. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Asia tadi.

"Tentang siapa sebenarnya guru kalian itu," mereka semua tahu jika siapa yang dimaksud oleh perempuan didepannya itu adalah sosok Naruto yang kini tengah sibuk melatih para pria dari masing-masing kelompok mereka.

"Siapa sebenarnya Naruto-sensei? Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Tomoe sang knight dari keluarga Sitri itu. Karena setahu mereka bahwa gurunya itu merupakan mantan tentara yang pensiun dan menjadi guru. Dan secara kebetulan mempunyai kekuatan setara dengan iblis kelas atas.

"Kau tahu, bahwa dia yang sekarang tidaklah sama dengan dirinya yang dulu, terutama karena dia sudah tidak memiliki jantungnya lagi."

Semua iblis di sana menatap Shizuka dengan tatapan ragu serta sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak mereka masing-masing. Karena apa yang di katakan oleh perempuan di depannya itu bisa di katakan cukup membuat mereka syok setengah mati. Pasalnya mana ada orang yang dapat bertahan hidup tanpa adanya jantung yang memompa darah mereka.

"Apa maksud anda Naruto-sensei tidak lagi memiliki jantungnya?" Tanya Rias pada perempuan yang mereka ketahui sebagai tunangan dari sosok guru super bernama Naruto itu.

"Dia memang sudah tidak memiliki jantungnya semenjak dia berumur 8 tahun, atau lebih tepatnya saat desanya di hancurkan,"

"Tunggu, dihancurkan, untuk apa? Dan juga oleh siapa?" berondong Sona. Jujur dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan sebuah desa yang dapat di katakan terpencil itu.

Sedangkan shizuka hanya dapat menggeleng lemah. "Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang menghancurkan desa itu, tapi yang jelas dia tidak menghancurkan sebuah desa tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas." Ucap Shizuka dengan wajah yang serius, yang sukses membuat beberapa orang di sana menelan ludah mereka dengan agak susah.

"Jadi, apa alasan orang itu menghancurkan kampung halaman Naruto-sensei?" Sona kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin karena, desa itu merupakan desa shinobi terakhir."

"Shinobi?" Tanya Asia karena dia memang bukan berasal dari Jepang sehingga dia tidak terlalu tahu tentang kata shinobi yang di maksud oleh Shizuka.

"Shinobi adalah kata lain dari ninja, dan Naruto merupakan ninja terakhir yang masih hidup hingga sekarang." Shizuka menjawab dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, menatap seluruh iblis perempuan yang masih disana.

Mereka semua terdiam membisu mendengar kenyataan bahwa seluruh keluarga serta kampung halaman dari sosok superior seperti Naruto yang harus menghadapi cobaan yang sangat berat di umur yang masih sangat belia.

"Tunggu.. masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku tentang penjelasan yang anda sampaikan tadi. Jika Naruto-sensei tidak lagi memiliki jantung, mengapa dia masih hidup hingga sekarang?" Itulah yang sedari tadi terus mengganjal di pikiran rias, karena mana mungkin ada mahluk hidup yang masih dapat bernafas tanpa adanya sebuah jantung dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa dia tidak punya jantung, melainkan dia tidak mempunyai jantungnya lagi. Dan itu dapat di artikan dia mendapat donor jantung dari seseorang," jawab Shizuka.

"Dan sosok itu adalah.."

"Paman Menma."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok Gasper yang kini baru berani menunjukan dirinya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi didalam kardus yang berada di sebelah Koneko. "Seperti yang dikatakan bocah vampir itu. Naruto dapat bertahan hidup bahkan sampai mendapatkan kekuatan monster itu berkat jantung dari seorang vampir bangsawaan bernama Menma itu,"

"Jadi Shizuka-sensei tahu kalau didalam tubuh Naruto-sensei itu terdapat sosok vampir yang dapat di kategorikan sebagai vampir terkuat itu?" Kali ini Tsubaki yang mengajukan pertanyaan, karena dia yakin bahwa perempuan yang mengaku sebagai tunangan dari gurunya itu pasti kaget jika mendengar bahwa di dalam tubuh tunangannya bersemayam sosok yang terkenal sebagai penghisap darah itu.

"Tentu saja, karena dulu dia bahkan sempat hilang kendali dan hampir membunuhku."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Shizuka itu tentu saja membuat mereka syok, karena tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benak mereka bahwa orang seperti Naruto dapat hilang kendali bahkan hampir membunuh tunangannya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto-sensei dapat kembali seperti semula setelah ia hilang kendali?" Semuanya kini kembali memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada sang narasumber yang sedang mereka introgasi perihal sosok seperti Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menangis di depannya. Tapi untungnya Okaa-sama datang dan kembali menyegel kekuatan yang terlepas dari tubuh Naruto," dia kembali menceritakan bagaimana dulu dia pernah hampir mati jika saja dulu Yasaka sang ibunda dari Shizuka tidak datang pasti dia sekarang tidak akan pernah duduk disini dan menceritakan perjalanan hidup seorang Naruto Uzumaki pada iblis-iblis muda di depannya kini.

"Dengan kata lain Naruto-sensei kini telah menguasai kemampuannya, sehingga resiko hilang kendali sudah benar-benar hilang bukan?" Tanya Sona.

"Tidak juga. Buktinya dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kemampuannya lebih dari 30%, itu karena 30% kekuatan itu sama dengan 100% kekuatan Naruto murni. Sedangkan sisa 70%nya itu merupakan kekuatan vampir dari pria bernama Menma itu".

Kini mereka sadar bahwa dibalik sosok tegas dan menakutkan dari guru sejarahnya itu, tersembunyi sosok anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk kesepian karena dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi yang dapat dia sebut sebagai keluarga.

.

.

To be continue

A/N : Akhirnya SELESAIIII... kulukulukulu. Ehm maaf ane keselek cabe-cabean lagi.

Oke bagai mana menurut kalian chapter ini. Baguskah jelekkah, atau bahkan ancurkah. Apapun pendapat kalian pasti akan aku terima dengan lapang perut ( karena dada sudah terlalu mainstream ).

.

Balasan review dari guest di chapter kemarin.

yusufnur321 : Trima kasih bro..

Pendy uye uye : mungkin cuman 2 atau tiga. Untuk rating game jelas ada donk

MR ARIES : OK

Guest : Ok

Bintang : oke trims ..

Asd : oke

Guest : haha gua kelupaan kemarin. Oke tepatnya bukan menetralisir melainkan menghancurkan sihior dengan kemampuan gift UNKNOW miliknya.

.

Kurasa Cuma itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan. Jangan lupa review kalian tentang chapter ini. Dan jika ingin bertanya jangan sungkan-sungkan pasti akan gua bales kog.

.

.

See you next time & thaks fo reading...

Next Chapter [ Lonely Wolf part 1 ]


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World, dan sebagainya.

Pair : [Naruto X... ] akan terasa sendiri saat membacanya. :v

 **-o0{[** **Lonely Wolf Part 1** **]}0o—**

.

Chapter 9

.

Uzushiogakure merupakan sebuah desa terpencil yang berada di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah laut. Namun yang membuat desa tersebut lain dari pada desa-desa lainnya adalah banyaknya orang-orang yang berloncatan di atas rumah-rumah warga. Hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang asing lagi bagi daerah ini.

Uzushiogakure merupakan satu-satunya desa ninja yang masih ada sejak dulu. Mereka menjalankan segala jenis misi. Dari mencari barang hilang sampai dengan misi pembunuhan merupakan hal yang lazim bagi kaum mereka. Desa itu di pimpin oleh seorang yang dianggap sebagi orang terkuat yang di sebut kage. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan di luar nalar manusia.

Di tengah ramainya suasana desa itu terlihat sosok kecil berambut pirang yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah panjang.

"Nee kaa-chan, kenapa ayah tidak ikut kita kerumah kakek?" Tanya bocah kecil itu pada perempuan tadi yang ternyata merupakan ibu dari bocah tadi. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut, dia berjongkok dan mengelus kepala bocah tadi. "Naru. Otou-chan tidak bisa ikut karena dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Naru tahukan kalau Otou-chan Naru itu seorang kage. Jadi dia tidak dapat ikut kita kerumah Ojii-san," sedangkan bocah yang bernama Naruto tadi hanya dapat menunjukan wajah cemberut ditambah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huh. Lihat saja kalau Tou-chan nanti pulang,akan Naru hajar dengan Rasengan Naru," ucapnya dengan membuat gaya seperti menghantamkan cengkramn tangannya kedepan.

"Memang Naru sudah dapat mengeluarkan Rasengan?" Tanya sang ibunda.

"Hehe,,, belum," dia berucap dengan senyum malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya dapat menghela nafas maklum atas sifat anaknya yang sepertinya mewarisi sifatnya masa kecil.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang mewah khas perumahan tradisional jepang. Di pintu gerbang itu terpampang sebuah gambar pusaran air besar yang merupakan simbol dari keluarga itu.

Naruto yang memiliki sifat hyperactive tingkat akut langsung saja membuka gerbang itu dengan kasar. Dia berlari memasuki pekarangan rumah itu dengan berteriak. "Arashi-ojiisan!"

Dan dari dalam rumah keluar sosok yang dapat di katakan sudah tua. Dilihat dari seluruh rambutnya yang sudah memutih semua serta sebuah jenggot panjang yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya itu dapat di perkirakan memiliki umur lebih dari 70-tahunan.

Kakek itu tersenyum saat melihat sang cucu yang tengah berlari menerjangnya. Sesampainya di depan sang kakek dia langsung melompat kearah kakeknya. Sang kakek yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan cucu semata wayangnya itu langsung menangkapnya. Lalu melemparkannya setinggi 10 kaki di udara, yah memang terlihat seperti sebuah penyiksaan, namun jika dilihat dengan seksama sang bocah.

"Lebih tinggi lagi Jii-san!" Pinta Naruto. Itu merupakan keinginan dari Naruto sendiri.

Sang kakek hanya mampu menuruti permintaan cucunya itu. Sedangkan Kushina sang ibu dari Naruto hanya dapat memandang ayahnya itu dengan tatapan sebal. "Otou-sama, kau terlalu memanjakannya tahu." Kushina berucap kepada ayahandanya yang tengah sibuk saling gulat dengan Naruto.

"mou,, Okaa-chan tidak asik." Rajuk Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Arashi yang melihat bahwa cucunya itu sedang merajuk, berinisiatif dengan menyerahkan sebuah kantong ninja pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi kehalaman dan berlatih melempar shuriken?" tawar Arashi.

Naruto menerima tawaran kakeknya itu dengan senang hati. Dia langsung mengambil kantong ninja itu dengan cepat. Lalu berlari kearah halaman belakang rumah yang memiliki sebuah tempat latihan yang biasa digunakan keluarga Uzumaki untuk berlatih.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang tamu saja sambil minum teh?"

Kushina menjawab tawaran ayahnya dengan sebuah anggukan, dia sendiri merasa bahwa berbicara sambil berdiri bukanlah hal yang sopan apalagi di depan pintu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kushina?" dia menatap putrinya itu dengan aneh, karena dia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan sikap kushina akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada sesuatu hal penting yang sedang di sembunyikan.

"Sebenarnya sudah tiga hari ini aku selalu mendapat mimpi buruk yang sama." Dia terus menatap cangkir tehnya yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Arashi sebagai ayahnya hanya dapat termenung diam, karena dia sendiri juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa jika itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. "mimpi tentang apa?".

"Desa ini di hancurkan." Arashi sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat yang barusaja dilontarkan oleh Kushina barusan. Mana ada orang yang mau menghancurkan sebuah desa terpencil yang dikelilingi oleh laut itu.

"dihancurkan. Oleh siapa?"

Sedangkan nhanya dibalas kushina dengan gelengan kepala. Karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang menghancurkan Uzu dalam mimpinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Tou-sama. Karena sosok itu hanya menyerupai sekumpulan energi raksasa berwarna hitam," ucap kushina.

"Kurasa kau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup, aku tahu bahwa kau njuga seorang shinobi. Tapi ingat. Kau kini telah memiliki Naruto, jadi kau harus fokus untuk merawat naruto hingga nanti dia dapat hidup sendiri, dan yang jelas memberikan cicit untuku. Hahaha.." Arashi mengakhiri nasehatnya dengan sebuah candaan yang sukses membuat Kushina tersenyum.

 **Duuuaaaarrrrr!**

Sebuah ledakan besar di tengah desa mengalihkan pandangan Kushina dan Arashi yang tengah minum teh di ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di desa.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tengah berlatih melempar shuriken dihalaman hanya dapat memandang bingung kepulan asap yang mengepul dari arah desa. Dia tidak mengerti apa sekarang sedang ada pesta yang memerlukan sebuah petasan berdaya ledak seperti itu.

"Kushina, kau pergilah berlindung di tempat yang aman dengan Naruto. Biarkan aku yang melihat keadaan desa." Perintah Arashi. Sedangkan Kushina yang merasa kurang setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya ingin membantah.

"Tapi Tou-sama,,,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian keselamatanmu dan juga Naruto merupakan hal yang paling utama," jawab Arashi. Dia tidak ingin anak serta cucu tercintanya terluka meskipun hanya satu goresan kecil.

Kushina yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah, serta meloncat dan meraup Naruto dalam dekapannya. Lalu melompat lagi pergi ketempat yang dirasanya aman. Yaitu kearah rumahnya yang berada agak jauh dari pusat desa.

"Kaa-chan, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kita pergi dari rumah Arashi-jiisan?"

Kushina menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu dengan sebuah senyum terpaksa. Dia seperti tidak ingin anaknya tahu bahwa sepertinya desa sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat gawat. Meski begitu pikirannya kini sedang berada pada sang suami yang tengah berada di pusat desa atau sumber dari ledakan tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naru, tapi sepertinya Oji-san sedang ada urusan penting. Jadi kita harus pulang dulu." Bohong kushina.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kembang api tadi?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sepertinya begitu, jadi kita haris segera pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam spesial buat Tou-chan dan juga Jii-san yang mungkin akan mampir nanti," Kushina tidak sanggup jika memberitahukan pada anaknya yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu tentang apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto dengan sebuah senyum bahagia.

`Kami-sama, kuharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk` doa Kushina.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Asap mengepul dari reruntuhan kantor tempat Minato bekerja. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang dikiranya merupakan clientnya itu akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang dapat dikatakan mengejutkan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Minato pada sosok tudung hitam itu. Dengan keadaan seperti itu dia tidak dapat melihat wajah pelaku dibalik tudungnya itu akibat bayangan daritudung tadi.

"Yang kuinginkan hanya satu. Yaitu balas dendam!" Balas sosok itu. Dengan suara baritonnya dia menjawab pertanyaan yang Minato lontarkan tadi.

"Balas dendam. Pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja padamu. Karena ulahmu dan juga ninja-ninja brengsekmu itu. Penelitianku selama bertahun-tahun musnah tak bersisa." Jawab sosok itu sambil membuka tudungnya. Disana terlihat sosok berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan dua buah mata merah menyala dengan tiga buah tomoe berputar di pupilnya.

"Madara Uchiha,," ucap syok Minato. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang bulan lalu di tangkap akibat eksperimen yang sudah melewati batas serta perikemanusiaan itu tengah berdiri di depannya dengan angkuh.

"Jadi kau ingat eh,"

"Madara, hentikanlah pebuatanmu sekarang juga. Kau tau bahwa melakukan percobaan manusia itu dilarang dimanapun!" Ucap Minato pada sosok di depannya. Karena sosok di depannya itu telah melakukan lebih dari seratus kali percobaan manusia ermasuk pada adiknya sendiri.

Dan dia mendaptkan misi dari keluarga Uchiha untuk menangkapnya serta menghanguskan seluruh laboratoriumnya tanpa sisa karena dianggap sebagai aib bagi kelurga Uchiha.

"Menyerah katamu. Dan membiarkan pengorbanan Izuna sia-sia? Jangan bercanda!" Dia langsung membentak Minato. Dia merasa bahwa pengorbanan dari adiknya itu hanya danggap sebagai pengorbanan kecil yang bahkan tidak berarti.

Minato yang merasa bahwa bernegosiasi sepertinya tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun langsung mengeluarkan shuriken dari kantong ninjanya. "Jika kau tisak bisa diajak dengan cara halus, maka aku akan menggunakan kekerasan!" Ucap Minato seraya melemparkan 5 buah shuriken kearah Madara.

"Seperti kau bisa saja?" Jawab Madara dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan. Dia langsung mengankat tangan kanannya dan dari udaa kosong muncul sebuh tulang astral berwarna biru keunguan. Tulang astral yang membentuk tangan itu dengan mudah mementalkan kelima shuriken dari Minato.

"A-apa itu?"

"Hahaha,,,, inilah hasil dari percobaan yang kulakukan. Hebatkan. Dan kau dengan seenaknya menghancurkan eksperimenku yang lain dapat pergi dengan selmat? Jangan harap!"

Dia langsung melesat kearah Minato yang kini telah siap dengan sebuah kunai khusus ditangannya. Seelah berada tepat di depan Minato Madara langsung menciptakan sebuah pedang astral dari tangan tadi. Tebasan pedang astral itu dihindari Minato dengan salto kebelakang, dan langsung dibalasnya dengan melemparkan 3 buah kunai bercabang tiga kearah Madara.

Madaa yang melihat lawannya melemparkan tiga buah kunai padanya langsung menciptakan dua buah tangan astral lainnya untuk menangkis kunai-kunai tadi. "Kau pikir serangan seperti ini dapat melukaiku?" Madara berucap dengan nada angkuh seakan dia kini telah unggul dari segi apapun. Namun dia langsung diranda rasa bingung karena sang lawan telah menghilang dan terganti oleh rasa kaget saat mengetahui sang lawan telah berada disampingnya dengan sebuah tendangan yang siap mengenainya.

Tidak ingin terkena serangan dari Minato, Madara langsung menciptakan kembali sebuah perisai berbentuk seperti tulang rusuk guna menahan seranga dari Minato.

"Sepertinya julukan Kiroi senkou bukanlah isapan jempol semata eh, kau memang sangat cepat, tapi,,,,," Madara menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu memuat sebuah tangan astral yang lebih besar. Lalu memukul Minato dan membuatnya terpental hingga menabrak dinding dari salah satu rumah warga.

Madaa yang melihat lawannya tidak berdaya di bwah kekuatan mutlak yang telah didapatkannya dari ratusan kegagalan yang dia alami, serta pengorbanan dari adik tercintanya.

"Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu!" Teriak madara sambil menebaskan dua buah pedang astralnya sehingga membentuk sebuah tebasan energi menyilang yang mengarah ketempat dimana Minato terduduk lemas.

 **"Doton : Doryuuheki!"**

Sebuah teriakan dan di iringi sebuah tembok tanah yang menghentikan laju dari serangan tadi membuat Madara kaget bukan kepalang. Karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapat penghalang bagi acara balas dendamnya itu.

"Minato, tidak kusangka kau dapat dikalahkan semudah ini?" Ucap sosok itu.

"Haha gomen Otou-sama, pria itu bukanlah manusia sembarangan," Minato tertawa kaku saat mendapat komentar dari sang mertua yang tidak lain adalah Arashi.

"Apa kau masih bisa berdiri?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Minato dengan mantap sambil berusaha kembali berdiri.

"Kurasa ini saatnya menunjukan kombinasi antara mertua dan menantu!" Canda Arashi. Sedangkan Minato hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat tingkah mertuanya yang tidak dapat dikatakan muda lagi itu.

"Jangan lupakan kami juga!" Ucap salah satu dari puluhan ninja Uzushio gakure yang kini telah mengepung tempat itu. Sedangkan Madara sang pelaku utama hanya dapat memandang bosan dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Seakan puluhan musuh seperti ini tidak dapat membuatnya takut sedikitpun.

"Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya." Madara berucap pelan sambil menutup matanyaa. Dan saat dia membuka matanya sebuah ledakan aura keunguan menguar dengan ganas dari tubuhnya dan membentuk sebuah sosok tubuh astral raksasa seperti seorang samurai, lengkap dengan dua buah katana di masing-masing pinggangnya.

semua ninja disana hanya menatap tubuh raksasa itu dengan pandangan kosong, mereka Semuaa tidak menyangka bahwa lawanya kali ini adalah seorang dewa, lebih tepatnya dewa kematian bagi mereka.

Minato dan Arashi juga berpikiran sama dengan para ninja lainnya. Dia tidak tahu jika musuhnya itu memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

"Inilah saatnya kalian merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kematian."

Sosok astral itu degan perlahan menarik katana yang ada di pinggangnya. Dan dengan secepat kilat langsung menebaskannya kearah desa yang sukses meluluh lantahkan seluruh desa dengan satu kali serangan tadi.

.

Kushina yang milihat sosok raksasa berdiri di tengah desa menghentikan larinya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. Dengan cepat Kushina menggigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Lalu merangkai beberapa handseal yang tidak di ketahui Naruto, setelah merasa dia sudah melakukan Semuaa handseal dengan benar dia langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ninpou : Shikki Fuujin!" Ucap Kushina. Di belakang Kushina muncul sosok astral lainnya yang memiliki wajah mengerikan serta sebuah pisau kecil di mulutnya. "Shinigami-sama aku ingin anda menyegel Kurama di tubuh Naruto sebagai guardiannya" pinta Kushina pada sosok yang merupakan dewa kematian itu.

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang akan aku dapat dari itu?" Tanya sang Shinigami itu.

"Jika aku mati anda boleh memakan jiwaku ini," jawab Kushina tanpa ragu.

Sedangkan Shinigami yang mendengar pernyataan Kushina itu hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan langsung menusukan pisaunya itu pada perut Naruto. Namun bukannya luka yang didapat melainkan sebuah simbol-simbol aneh yang menjalar dengan cepat dari pisau itu kearah perut Naruto hingga membentu sebuah segel khusus sebagai tanda kontrak naruto dengan kurama yang merupakan salah satu dari sembilan guardian suci yang tersebar didunia ini.

Naruto yang menjadi media dan juga target dari kontrak tersebut langsung pingsan karena dia tidak mampu menerima semua tekanan yang muncul saat proses penyegelan berlangsung.

"Baiklah kontrak telah terjalin, jadi sesuai janjimu bilamana kau mati, aku akan datang dan memakan jiwamu." Shinigami itupun menghilang setelah mengucapkan itu.

Kushina menatap wajah pulas anaknya hanya mampu tersenyum sedih, sebenarnya dia ingin terus bersama dengan Naruto tapi seluruh pikirannya kini di penuhi rasa kuatir yang dia tunjukan bagi sang suami tercinta.

"Maaf Naru, tapi apapun yang terjadi kau harus hidup." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kushina menyandarkan tubuh Naruto di bawah sebuah pohon dan ia langsung melesat pergi untuk melihat keadaan suami serta ayahnya.

.

Sesampainya disana Kushina langsung terduduk lemas saat melihat semuanya telah rata dengan tanah. Serta tubuh suami dan ayahnya yang kini telah tergeletak mengenaskan.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Tidak berselang lama setelah Kushina pergi Naruto sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung selayaknya orang linglung yang baru sadar dari tidurnya.

"Kaa-chan,, kau dimana?" Dia berteriak memanggil ibunya.

Merasa bahwa ibunya tadi pasti pergi ketempat dimana ayahnya berada dia langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana sang ayah seharusnya bekerja. Kantor kage yang berada tepat di tengah desa.

.

Kushina merasa sangat marah karena orang-orang yang sangat di cintainya telah direnggut oleh pria yang kini berdiri dalam sosok astral yang berdiri gagah di depannya itu.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Ucap Kushina yang kini berdiri dengan sebuah aura kemerahan yang mnguar dengan cepat dari tubuhnya.

Criing criing criingg

Puluhan rantai berwarna emas tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengikat sosok astral yang telah meluluh lantahkan desa serta merenggut semua orang yang disayanginnya.

"Hoho,, tak kusangka masih ada yang selamat, tapi jangan kawatir karena kau akan menyusul mereka secepatnya." Madara berucap sambil menciptakan sebuah tangan lagi di punggung sosok astral tadi dan langsung menusukan jarinya kearah Kushina.

Kushina sendiri tidak dapat mnggerakan tubuhnya karena ini merupakan kelemahan terbesar dari kemampuannya itu. Jika dia ingin membuat rantai yang tidak mungkin putus dia tidak akan bisa bergerak sedikitpun selama rantai itu masih ada.

Dan jelas saja jari dari sosok astral itu menembus tubuh kushina dengan mudah. Dan tanpa Kushina sadari tidak jauh di belakangnya sesosok anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah Naruto menyaksikan sendiri degan mata kepalanya langsung sosok yng paling berharga dalam hidupnya di bunuh dengan sangat keji.

Madara yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto disana hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia saat dia tahu bahwa bocah itu merupakan anak dari Minato dan juga sosok yang baru saja dibunuhnya itu. Karena dilihat dari segi fisik Naruto dan Minato memang tidak ada bedanya kecuali tiga guratan halus di pipinya. Sementara aura yang di keluarkan bocah itu sangat mirip dengan sosok yang baru saja dia bunuh.

Dia menatap pemandangan mengerikan itu dengan mata kosong seakan tidak memiliki jiwa sama sekali. Melihat sosok yang tersenyum angkuh di depannya itu membuatnya sangat marah.

Lautan darah yang seakan tidak memiliki ujung itu terpampang jelas di depan sosok kecil Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mematung. Karena rasa syoknya akibat melihat seluruh keluarganya kini tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka yang sangat mengerikan.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan dia, apa yang dapat dia perbuat dia hanyalah bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, siapa saja yang hidup di dunia ini, dan mahluk apa saja yang setiap saat mengincarnya saat dia lengah.

Madara mengarahkan tangan astralnya kearah Naruto yang masih terus terpaku tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Kau adalah yang selanjutnya." Ucap Madara.

" **Bunuh semuanya!"**

Sebuah suara besar tiba-tiba terngiang didalam kepalanya. Seakan mencoba untuk mengambil alih pikiran serta kesadarannya.

'Diam'

" **Aku benci dunia ini"**

'Kumohon hentikan'

Dia terus membantah suara-suara yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berputar didalam kepalanya. Tangannya seperti mati rasa, karena tekanan yang muncul bersamaan dengan suara yang terus terngiang di kep[alanya.

" **Marahlah, bukalah, binasakanlah, bunuhlah,,,,,, segalanya."**

"AAARRGGGHHHH!"

Sebuah ledakan energi yang sangat besar keluar dari dalam tubuh mungil Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit aura kemerahan menjalar layaknya parasit yang mencoba membungkus Naruto dalam cengkramannya. Sebuah ekor muncul tepat di belakang Naruto, sepasang taring tajam mulai tumbuh di antara barisan gigi-gigi bocah itu.

Sementara Madara memandang Naruto yang kini semakin terlihat menyerupai sosok hewan berkaki empat lengkap dengan sebuah ekor yang melambai ganas dibelakangnya itu dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan.

"Tunduklah dalam kekuatan mata abadi ini!" Dia menatap Sosok NAruto dengan dua pasang mata yang terus berputar ganas sampai membentuk sebuah motif aneh di kedua matanyaa.

Seakan tunduk dengan kata-kata Madara tubuh Naruto menjadi terhenti dan lama-kelamaan aura kemerahan yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hilang tanpa sisa. Setelah merasa bahwa kekuatan aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto benar-benar menghilang, dia langsung menusukan sebuah tulang astral yang sangat tajam itu tepat pada jantung Naruto.

"Kurasa itu cukup untuk membunuhmu secara perlahan," Madara berucap, lalu pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan desa yang hancur itu serta sosok Naruto yang kini tengah mereggang nyawa akibat serangannya barusan.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Diwaktu yang sama nampak beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan lambang kipas di punggung mereka tengah berlari melewati hutan demi pergi kesebuah desa yang sangat jauh mengunci diri dari keramaian dunia yang semakin maju.

"Sialan, kenapa penghianat itu bisa kabur," ucap seorang remaja berambut hitam pendek dengan sebuah google berwarna oranye di kepalanya itu dengan kesal. Pasalnya itu menjadi pekerjaan ekstra yang dapat dikatakan sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan berisik Obito, ini juga merupakan kewajiban kita sebagai anggota klan." Ucap Fugaku selaku yang paling tua disana.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang di bilang Tou-san tadi, ini memanglah kewajiban kita," kali ini Itachi yang menyahut. Sedangkan obito yang sepertinya kalah suara hanya dapat mendesah pasrah menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Saat mereka tiba di sebuah kawah besar penuh reruntuhan bangunan yang mereka tahu bekas dari desa yang terkenal sebagai desa shinobi satu-satunya yang masih tersisa.

Mereka menatap bekas desa shinobi itu dengan tatapan nanar. Sepertinya keterlambatan mereka telah membawa sebuah akhir tragis pada desa yang sangat indah itu.

"sepertinya kita terlambat," ucap lirih Fugaku.

"KUSO!"

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah guna mencari seseorang yang masih selamat di reruntuhan itu. Dan dia menemukan sosok bocah kecil berambut pirang yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan luka menganga di dadanya. Dan jika dilihat dari bekas darah yang tercecer itu, dia dapat memastikan bahwa bocah itu barusaja berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana dia mendapatkan luka itu.

"Tou-san, lihat ada yang selamat,"

Mendengar teriakan dari itachi barusan dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang dimaksud itachi. Dan langsung saja dia menghampiri bocah itu.

"Dia masih hidup, tapi jika dibiarkan terlalu lama dia pasti akan mati," ucap Fugaku.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Obito cepat lakukan itu!" perintah Fugaku pada Obito.

"Tapi-" obito mencoba membantah.

"Kubilang lakukan!"

Merasa tidak dapat membantah pria yang berstatus sebagai kepala klan dari keluarga Craftknight Uchiha itu dia langsung menurutinya. Obito langsung menutup mata kirinya lalu membukanya dan nampak sebuah mata merah dengan pola shuriken yang saling terhubung pada ujung tajamnya.

"Kamui!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

A/N : Cuma satu kata "Njiiirrrr..." gua ngerjain nih fic cuma dalam waktu 2 jam, dari jam 8-10 malem kemaren. Dan paginya gua sekolah siangnya kerja sambil Facebookan :v.

akhirnya sekarang sudah masuk Arc dimana naruto saat masih kecil/saat desanya di hancurkan hingga dia masuk ke akademi militer. Termasuk kapan dia bertemu hingga di tunangkan dengan Shizuka oleh Hiruzen.

Jadi giman menurut kalian baguskah/malah hancur. Danjuga jika masih ada typo yang nyebar ane akan koprol di lapangan upcaa besok, (pas semua orang sudah pulang tentunya :v)

Okeh silahkan review bagi yang ingin review dan komen jika masih ada typonya.

Balasan bagi para guest kemarin

.

MR ARIES : OKE BANG

femix : oche

pendy uye uye : khakha udah kejawab diatas. dan kalo pas ketemu menma chapter depan pasti tahu, musuh terberat naruto ******* masih rahasia ;-)

Guest : hahaha... cuman kurang N doang. oh imagine breaker toh, gua dah namatin tuh kedua animenya toaru majutsu no indext S1 & S2, Toaru kagaku no railgun S1&S2, plus seri komik ahh gua lupa namanya pokok yang nyeritain tentang Accelerator itu loh. :v

gua udah bikin ficnya 1 chapter malah. bahkan sebelum kepikiran bikin the emperor ini. jadi tunggu saja jika Fic TE Ini dah nyampe chapter 10 gua upload tuh ficnya..

.

Okeh Kurasa cukuplah gua ngocehnya.

.

See you next time & thanks for reading...


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **The Emperor**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto x Shizuka x Serafall ]**

 **-o0{[ Lonely Wolf Part 2 ]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 10.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" Fugaku bertanya pada sosok dokter perempuan berambut pirang didepannya. Mereka kini berada di depan sebuah ruangan tempat dimana seorang bocah berambut pirang yang dia temukan kemarin dirawat.

"Hah, operasinya memang berhasil dan kondisinyapun sudah jauh dari masa kritis.." Namun kalimat perempuan itu berhenti. Dia kembali menatap sosok pirang kecil yang kini tengah terduduk dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. "... Masalahnya bukanlah kondisi fisik. Melainkan mentalnya yang mengalami kerusakan parah."

Fugaku tahu. Bahwa bocah kecil itu pasti menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana orangtuanya dihabisi didepan matanya. Genggaman tangannya mengeras untuk sesaat. "Aku tahu itu. Ini semua merupakan kesalahanku karena membiarkan si brengsek Madara itu kabur dari penjara..." Baru kali ini Sosok Fugaku menunjukan wajah depresinya pada orang lain selain istrinya. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan hal bodoh seperti menjaga imej atau apa.

Di dalam pikirannya kini hanyalah bagaimana nasib dari bocah kecil itu. Tsunade yang melihat wajah bersalah dari Fugaku berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan topik, pada hal yang lebih santai untuk mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa semakin terasa berat itu.

"Tapi yang paling membuatku penasaran, darimana kau bisa mendapat donor jantung secepat itu? Dan juga jika di amati baik-baik itu bukanlah jantung dari manusia, karena ketebalan ototnya itu membuatku harus mengganti jarum jahit sebanyak 3 kali," ucap Tsunade dengan gaya seperti baru saja mendapat sebuah pengalaman spektauler semenjak karirnya di bidang kedokteran.

"Kau benar. Itu bukanlah jantung manusia, melainkan jantung dari seorang Vampir." Penyataan dari Fugaku itu sukses membuat Tsunade terbelak tidak percaya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok didepannya itu dapat memiliki jantung dari makhluk yang hanya dianggap sebagai mitos itu. "Vampir? Jangan bercanda, kau mau mengatakan bahwa donor jantung yang kau berikan tadi berasal dari iblis penghisap darah itu. Kau pikir aku jenis orang yang percaya pada makhluk mistis itu?" Bantah Tsunade.

"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya, tapi 10 tahun yang lalu ada seorang pemuda sekarat yang aku temui di sela-sela pengembaraanku. Dan dia mengaku sebagai Vampir," ucap Fugaku, sedangkan Tsunade hanya mendengarkan dengan cermat, meskipun dia tahu kalau sosok di depannya itu bukanlah orang yang suka berkata bohong. Tapi cerita itu sangat sulit di dipercaya oleh akal sehatnya.

"Dan pemuda itu bahkan tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari satu hari, saat itu aku meninggalkannya di dalam sebuah gua yang berada jauh di dalam hutan, lalu aku melanjutkan kembali pengembaraanku. Selang dua tahun saat aku kembali dari pengembaraan, aku berniat memeriksa sekaligus berdoa untuk pemuda tadi. Tapi saat aku tiba disana,,,."

",,,Jasad itu masih utuh tanpa membusuk sedikitpun selayaknya jasad yang baru meninggal kemarin." Fugaku mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kembali menatap sosok Naruto lewat jendela kecil disampingnya.

"Dan kalau aku tebak kau pasti membawa jasad itu, atau setidaknya salah satu bagian tubuhnya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya kau benar, dan yang aku bawa saat itu adalah jantungnya. Aku berniat untuk meneliti kebenaran dari sosok Vampir yang menjadi mitos itu."

"Tapi siapa sangka kau malah memberikannya pada anak yang baru saja kau temukan." Mendengar pernyataan dari Tsunade, Fugaku hanya dapat tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Tsunade juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Aku akan merawatnya!" Jawab Fugaku dengan mantap, seakan dia memang sejak awal berniat untuk merawat sosok bocah pirang itu. "Tapi apa kau sudah mengaakannya pada keluargamu?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Itachi. Dan untuk masalah Mikoto, dia pasti dapat mengerti situasinya." Fugaku yakin bahwa istrinya itu dapat mengerti serta menerima bocah itu selayaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu dia jadi tanggung jawabmu." Tsunade berucap lalu pergi meninggalkan Fugaku di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu berselang semenjak Fugaku memutuskan untuk membawa bocah misterius itu kerumahnya. Meskipun Mikoto sempat tidak percaya dengan cerita yang disampaikan oleh suaminya, pada akhirnya dia dapat luluh oleh seribu satu rayuan serta support dukungan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi.

Tapi meskipun sudah dinyatakan sembuh total, Naruto tetap tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada keluarga itu. Dia menuruti apapun yang mereka suruh tapi tatapan mata yang ditunjukan oleh kedua bola mata biru kusam yang seakan sudah tidak punga cahaya kehidupan lagi.

Naruto kini tengah duduk meringkuk di depan teras pekarangan keluarga Uchiha sambil memperhatikan latihan yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang bocah yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah melawan sosok remaja yang tidak lain adalah Itachi.

Traakkk!

Suara hantaman dari kedua bokken atau dapat di sebut pedang kayu itu terus menggema akibat serangan-seangan yang terus di lakukan oleh bocah berambut hitam yang memiliki bentuk aneh bak ekor ayam itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke, kau sudah menyerah?" Mendengar ucapan dari Itachi tadi sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mendengus kesal seakan dia hanya dipermainkan oleh kakaknya.

"Urusai, baka aniki. Akan kutunjukan kemampuanku sekarang." Sasuke berucap dengan nada serius. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengangkat bokkennya sebatas bahu.

"Seni pedang Uchiha gerakan pertama!"

 **"Horizon!"**

Sebuah tebasan langsung secara vertikal itu menciptakan sebuah garis melengkung layaknya cakrawala yang mengelilingi bumi. Teknik yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha dapat dikatakan sangat unik. Mereka dapat menciptakan sebuah pancaran cahaya dari setiap jurus yang mereka keluarkan, itulah mengapa mereka menyebutnya Seni pedang bukannya teknik pedang.

Selain itu karena gen khusus yang mereka miliki, setiap anggota keluarga pasti memiliki sepasang mata merah yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda-beda dari setiap orang tergantung pemiliknya sendiri, dan itulah yang mereka sebut mata Sharingan.

Itachi yang melihat sebuah serangan dengan cepat mengarah padanya. Berniat menahannya dengan mengarahkan pedangnya kesamping

"Seni pedang Uchiha gerakan kesebelas!"

 **"Arashi!"**

Lalu dengan cepat menebaskannya secara horizontal dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, sehingga menciptakan sebuah pusaran angin yang mengelilinginya. Jurus itu sukses membuat bokken dari Sasuke terpental dan menancap tepat di depan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bokken itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Cotto. Bukannya hanya ada 10 seni pedang kenapa ada seni pedang ke-11?!" Tanya Sasuke pada sosok Itachi yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah senyum mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Itu untuk pemula, jika bagi para profesional masih ada 20 gerakan lagi yang lebih kuat dari pada sepuluh gerakan tadi," ucap Itachi.

"Dasar curang!" Teriak Sasuke, dia pergi mengambil bokkennya yang tadi terpental sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas. Saat dia berada di tempat bokkennya tertancap dia memandang sosok Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia memang tahu perihal bocah itu yang beberapa minggu lalu dibawa oleh ayahnya. Tapi dia masih belum mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut bocah yang Sasuke tahu seumuran dengannya.

"Ini."

"..."

Sasuke menyerahkan bokkennya pada bocah itu. Dia berniat mengajak bocah itu berlatih dengan dia dan kakaknya. Namun dia tidak mendapat respon apapun kecuali tatapan kosong itu.

Merasa bahwa ajakannya tidak di gubris sama sekali. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kanan bocah itu dan membawanya ketempat dia dan Itachi tadi berlatih. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya itu yang memaksa bocah pirang yang sudah beberapa hari tinggal bersama mereka itu untuk berlatih bersama.

Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung menyerahkan bokkennya itu di tangan kanan Naruto. Lalu berjalan kepinggir. Untuk melihat latihan kakaknya dan si bocah numpang itu, itung-itung istirahat juga.

"Eto.. mungkin bisa kita mulai latihannya, jadi bisa siapkan dirimu?" Tanya Itachi pasalnya dia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara dia melatih sosok bocah pirang yang bahkan tidak memancarkan cahaya semangat hidup di kedua bola matanya itu.

Naruto yang Mendengar ucapan dari Itachi tadi dengan ragu mengangkat bokkennya. Itachi yang melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto, tersenyum. Dia pikir bocah itu akan diam saja meskipun dia menyerangnya, tapi sepertinya dia salah karena dia melihat bahwa Naruto menanggapinya dengan mempersiapkan senjatanya.

"Baiklah kita mulai!"

Itachi berteriak dan berlari kearah Naruto berdiri, dia langsung menebaskan bokkennya secara diagonal, namun dihindari Naruto dengan melompat kebelakang. Itachi sendiri berani bersumpah bahwa dia sempat melihat ekspresi kaget yang keluar dari wajah bocah pirang itu. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri seakan tidak mempercayai bahwa dia dapat bergerak secepat itu. Dia merasa kalau tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan seakan terbuat dari kapas.

Di sisi lain...

"Tsunade-sama sebenarnya pakaian kotor siapa ini?" Tanya sosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu pada sosok Tsunade yang tengah minum sake di meja kerjanya. "Apa pakaian itu terlalu bau untuk kau bawa ketempat sampah, Shizune?" Tsunade malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan masalah baunya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau semcam ini. Tapi beratnya itu loh yang membuatku bingung. Ini terasa seperti sedang mengangkat barbel seberat 70 kilo." Mendengar pernyataan dari Shizune, Tsunade malah tertawa dengan keras seakan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia tengah berada di rumah sakit.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka bahwa bocah itu sehari-hari mengenakan pakaian seberat itu. Sepertinya orangtua bocah itu punya cara sendiri melatih anaknya." Tsunade mengakhiri peryataannya dengan sebuah tawa menggelegar karena sepertinya dia sudah mulai mabuk.

Kembali kekediaman Uchiha...

"Hoho... kecepatan yang bagus," puji Itachi pada Naruto. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang Naruto. Sebuah tebasan dengan cepat mengarah pada bagian pinggang kiri Naruto, tidak mau terkena seangan dari Itachi. Dia langsung menahannya dengan mengarahkan bokkennya guna menahan sabetan dari Itachi.

Traakk!

Naruto terseret kebelakang akibat kuatnya tebasan dari Itachi. Merasa serangannya dapat ditahan, Itachi langsung mearik kembali bokkennya. Dia langsung dibuat melompat kebelakang karena dia merasa sebuah tebasan secara horizontal mengarah pada pinggang kanannya.

Naruto mengangkat bokkennya sebatas bahu seperti ingin mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Dan Itachi seakan melihat bayangan Sasuke tepat dibelakang sosok bocah itu. Dengan gerakan yang sama persis dengan Sasuke tadi Naruto menebaskan bokkennya kearah Itachi, dan terlihat sebuah cahaya tebasan melengkung secara vertikal yang dengan cepat mengarah padanya.

Itachi yang tidak sempat menahan langsung menghindarinya dengan salto kebelakang. "Itu tadi... Horizon?!" Itachi dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut, pasalnya dia dapat meniru sebuah jurus yang tadi sempat di gunakan Sasuke di awal latihannya dengan Itachi.

Itachi sendiri juga menyadari bahwa cahaya di mata bocah itu perlahan-lahan kembali. Seakan dia telah menemukan tujuan baru dalam hidupnya. Namun Itachi kembali di kejutkan dengan gerakan yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto. Kali ini dia melihat bayangan dirinya tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan..." Itachi tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyerangnya dengan jurus itu, pasalnya beban terberat berada pada tumpuan kaki kanan. Dan jika digunakan dengan sembarangan resikonya adalah patahnya kaki karena tidak kuat menahan gesekan yang terjadi pada sendi lutut dan juga bergelangan kaki.

Itachi langsung melemparkan pedang kayunya keatas dan karena Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pada bokken yang kini tengah berputar di udara. Tidak menyadari kalau Itachi kini telah berada di belakangnya.

"Seni pedang Uchiha gerakan kedelapan."

 **"Phantom Slash!"**

Traakk!

Bokken yang dipegang oleh Naruto kini patah menjadi dua akibat seranga yang baru saja dilancarkan oleh Itachi. Naruto menatap bokken patah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah dimana Naruto berdiri. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto lalu mengangkat tangannya dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya kearah dada Naruto dengan pelan.

"Nama?" Cuma satu kata singkat itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Karena pada dasarnya Sasuke memang jarang sekali berbicara panjang lebar kecuali jika sedang konflik dengan kakaknya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung dengan maksud Sasuke tadi. "Kubilang siapa namamu?" Sasuke mengilangi pertanyaannya namun kali ini dengan lebih rinci.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah rivalku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke melenggang pergi dan merampas bokken milik Itachi yang kini menancap ditanah dan berjalan kearah halaman belakang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Itachi yang kembali tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Itachi yang merasa di perhatikan langsung melihat Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut muka penuh tanya.

"Itu artinya dia mengakuimu," ucap Itachi dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang dia tunjukan pada bocah itu. Sedangkan Naruto tetap memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung akan maksud dari Itachi barusan.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Makan malam dari keluarga Uchiha kali ini terasa lebih ramai dari pada biasanya. Dan itu semua karena bocah yang sudah hampir satu bulan tinggal bersama mereka itu, kini sudah mau mengucapkan beberapa kalimat meskipun tetap pendiam seperti biasanya.

"Jadi Naruto-kun ya?! Nama yang bagus sekali," ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat karena gemas. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat meronta karena pelukan yang dapat dikatakan sangat menyiksa setidaknya bagi Naruto.

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto berucap kearah Itachi. Itachi yang melihat sosok Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos lengkap dengan mata berkaca-kaca langsung menarik Naruto dan medekapnya seakan dia hanya miliknya sendiri sambil memasang mode protektif pada Naruto.

"Maaf kaa-san, tapi aku tidak dapat membiarkanmu memonopoli Naruto sendiri," ucap Itachi sambil mendekap Naruto dengan pose protektif. Sementara Sasuke hanya mampu memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah keluarganya. Lain lagi dengan Fugaku yang kini sudah tepar gara-gara kebanyakan minum sake.

Saat mereka sedang asik bercengkrama masing-masing sebuah suara dering telpon mengalihkan perhatian mereka termasuk Fugaku yang masih setengah sadar.

Mikoto langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah telpon yang berada agak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Halo?"

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti sambil menatap sang suami yang berada di seberang ruangan, sepertinya sang penelpon itu menanyakan apakah Fugaku ada dirumah atau tidak.

"Fugaku-san, ada telpon untukmu." Teriak Mikoto pada sang suami yang masih tepar di meja makan.

"Hah. Bilang kalau aku tidak ada dirumah." Balas Fugaku tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak dirumah," ucap Mikoto pada orang yang ada di sebeang telepon. Dia mengangguk mengerti seperti disuruh berkata sesuatu. "Fugaku-san, dia bilang jika kau tidak mau bicara, dia akan menjatuhkan bom nuklir di pekarangan kita loh,,"

"AKU DATANG!" Teriak Fugaku sambil berlari kalang kabut kearah istrinya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Fugaku, Sasuke, dan juga Naruto kini berada di pekarangan keluarga Uchiha. Atau lebih tepatnya di belakang rumah Fugaku. Dia berniat membuatkan kontrak mereka berdua dengan seekor guardian beast sebagai partner.

"Craftknight harus memiliki semangat sekeras baja, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kita harus dapat berpikir dengan jernih." Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan yang disampaikan Fugaku dengan sangat cermat.

"Tapi hal yang terpenting lainnya adalah seorang Craftknight harus mempunyai partner yang biasa di sebut giardian beast,," ucap Fugaku.

",,Jadi sekarang kita akan melakukan kontrak dengan guardian beast khusus kalian." Ucap Fugaku sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di dalam sebuah pentagram yang digambar Fugaku tadi. Saat dia telah sampai tepat didepan Sasuke dia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menusuknya dengan sebuah jarum kecil hingga beberapa tetes darah dapat keluar.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya dapat meringis menahan rasa perih pada jarinya yang berdarah. Dengan perlahan darah itu menetes tepat di dalam pentagram tempat Sasuke berdiri. Sesaat setelah darah itu menyentuh tanah sebuah cahaya langsung meledak dari pentagram yang tadi dibuat oleh Fugaku.

Dan saat cahaya mulai meredup nampak tubuh Sasuke dan juga seekor ular berwarna ungu tua yang melingkar di leher dan bahunya. Sekilas memang seperti sedang mencekik Sasuke namun nyatanya ular itu hanya melingkarkan tubuhnya pada leher sasuke supaya dia tidak jatuh ketanah.

"Sugoi. Itu beneran ular."

"Kagak dobe. Ini seekor ayam," jawaban sinis itu ditunjukan pada Naruto guna menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang dilemparkan oleh si kuning itu.

"Teme, ngajak berantem loe," teriak Naruto sambil maju dengan melinting lengan bajunya layaknya seoang preman sekolah. Namun dengan cepat dia langsung di lilit kuat oleh ular yang tadi melingkar di leher sasuke.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Sasuke-sama," ucap ular itu.

"Hoy lepasin gue, dasar kadal bunting." Bentak naruto sambil meronta-ronta dalam lilitan ular itu. Sementara sang ular malah semakin mempererat lilitannya pada tubuh Naruto, bahkan Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa dia sempat mendengar bunyi `krekk` dari tubuhnya.

"Gua bilang lepasin, budek!"

"Aoda, lepaskan dia," ucap Sasuke pada sang guardian beast.

"Tapi Sasuke-sama,"

"Tidak apa-apa dia tidak mungkin dapat melukaiku, karena dia itu terlalu bodoh untuk dapat melukaiku,"

Sang guardian beast langsung menuruti perintah dari tuannya, karena dia percaya kalau tuannya itu adalah orang yang kuat, dan tidak akan kalah dari kuning sialan itu.

"Tunggu dari mana kau tahu namanya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, pasalnya ular itu belum mengatakan sedikitpun perihal namanya.

"Sepertinya dugaanku kalau otakmu itu kosong memang benar. Ya jelas aku tahu namanya lah karena dia merupakan guardian beast milikku yang terhubung dengan darahku sendiri. Jadi secara otomatis aku dapat mengetahui apapun tentangnya tanpa harus bertanya."

"Kau tahu Sasuke, ucapanmu tadi sangat menyakitkan." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang sangat mendramatisir serta air mata buaya yang mengalir layaknya air terjun Niagara.

"Baikalah sekarang giliranku. Aku akan mendapat guardian yang lebih keren dari pada ularmu itu, teme,"

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam pentagam tempat Sasuke tadi membuat kontrak dengan Aoda. Saat Naruto sudah sampai tepat di tengah pentagram, Fugaku berjalan kearah Naruto, dan samahalnya dengan Sasuke, dia langsung menusukan jarum ditangannya pada jari Naruto. Dan saat darah sudah mulai keluar dari luka itu, Naruto langsung membalikan jarinya agar darahnya lebih mudah menetes keluar.

Dengan perlahan darah itu menetes jatuh keatas pentagram buatan Fugaku.

Ctrannkk!

Pentagram buatan Fugaku langsung hancur bagaikan kaca pecah saat tetesan darah milik Naruto mengenai permukaan pentagram. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke dan juga Fugaku selaku pembuat pentagram terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?" Tanya Fugaku entah pada siapa karena dirinya yang bahkan telah membuat kontrak sebanyak ratusan kali, tidak pernah menjumpai peristiwa semacam ini. Seakan kontrak itu menolak Naruto untuk membuat sebuah ikatan dengan guardian beast.

"Arrgghh!"

Teriak Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang serasa seperti dibakar oleh api yang sangat panas. Dengan kasar Naruto melepas kaos yang dia kenakan untuk melihat apa yag sebenarnya pada perutnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka bertiga saat melihat sebuah lingkaran yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan pentagram milik Fugaku namun yang ada di perut Naruto jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan yang dibuat oleh Fugaku.

Segel itu menyala dengan sangat terang dan bagi Naruto perutnya malah semakin terasa panas. Cahaya di perut Naruto semakin lama semakin terang hingga membuat ketiga orang itu menutup matanya akibat cahaya yang serasa menusuk mata mereka.

Saat cahaya meredup nampak tubuh lemas Naruto dan juga sosok anak perempuan mungil dengan telinga rubah serta sembilan ekor rubah berwarna putih dan merah di ujung-ujungnya yang melambai-lambai bebas.

Sosok mungil itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan polos yang sangat menggemaskan, wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu seakan menjadi nilai plus bagi aura keimutan yang dia pancarkan.

"M-manusia. Ah tidak, yokai." Fugaku tergagap karena baru kali ini dia menemui seekor guardian beast yang memiliki wujud manusia, setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih penting dari pada hal itu adalah bagaimana boah yang dia rawat beberapa minghu terakhir ini bisa mempunyai kontrak guardian beast langka itu di perutnya.

"A-ano,, anata wa dare?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok itu. Pasalnya jika memang dia merupakan guardian miliknya seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke di awal tadi dia pasti akan tahu secara rinci terhadap sosok yang kini tengah duduk dengan tenang diatas perutnya.

"Kurama siap melayanimu Naruto-sama. Ucapku dengan tatapan berpose," kalimat aneh itu membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan itu diikuti oleh sosok yang mengaku sebagai Kurama tadi yang juga memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu-tunggu,, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu oke. Bisa jelaskan dengan rinci apa maksudmu?"

"Itu karena Naruto-sama bodoh. Ucapku mengejek" ucap Kurama tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

'mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia ekspresikan. Bagus, satu lagi orang aneh muncul dalam hidupku' batin Sasuke sambil memutar matanya bosan karena sepertinya hal ini akan terus bermunculan dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Oke, sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi kau adalah guardian suci yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtua Naruto guna melindunginya dari segala marabahaya yang menghampirinya?" Tanya Fugaku kembali untuk memastikan bahwa pemikirannya itu tidak melenceng dari fakta yang sesungguhnya.

"Tepat seperti yang anda bilang. Ucapku memuji," puji Kurama pada Fugaku, dan yang jelas masih menggunakan logat anehnya itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap aneh sosok gadis loli yang mengaku sebagai guardian miliknya. Karena baru pertama kali dia melihat orang yang mengucapkan ekspresi yang seharusnya di tunjukan lewat mimik muka, bukannya dengan kata-kata.

"Tapi jika benar kau adalah guardian miliku, bukannya aku akan tahu semua informasi tentangmu secara otomatis?"

"Itu karena aku istimewa, tuanku. Ucapku dengan sombong." Ucapnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak megerti," ucap Naruto.

Fugku berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. "Pokoknya masalah ini sudah selesai, jadi lebih baik kita masuk kedalam rumah sebelum hari mulai gelap," ajak Fugaku pada mereka berdua. Karena dia tahu udara malam tidaklah baik bagi bocah seumuran mereka.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus, aku juga mulai lelah dalam wujud ini. Ucapku dengan wajah lelah,"

Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Kurama, dan saat cahaya itu meredup nampak seekor rubah putih sebesar kucing yang memiliki dua buah ekor berujung merah dibelakangnya.

Rubah itu dengan cepat mendaki tubuh Naruto hingga mencapai lehernya, lalu melingkarkan tubuhnya pads leher itu.

"Hah, terserahlah," Naruto menghembuskan nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan dari sang guardian. Toh dia juga untung karena setidaknya lehernya terasa lebih hangat karena bulu-bulu halus dari tubuh Kurama.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya...

"Sasuke, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Dia sendiri juga tahu kalau yang dikatakan Naruto memang ada benarnya.

Puluhan jarum es runcing langsung mengarah mereka dengan sangat cepat, tak ingin jadi sate tusuk, mereka dengan seketika melompat kesamping guna menghindari puluhan jarum es tadi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, melawan adamantoise dengan katana berkarat adalah hal bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini tengah melompat-lompat kesana kemari menghindari hujaman jarum es yang di tembakan oleh oleh kura-kura berpunggung kristal itu.

"Tapi kalau tidak di kalahkan kita tidak akan dapat besi kualitas tinggi yang dibicarakan Itachi-nii kemarin." Jawab Naruto.

"Itu semua tidak ada gunanya jika kita mati disini, dobe," sungut Sasuke.

"Tapi apa kau tahu? Katanya daging kura-kura itu rasanya enak, apalagi kalau dibuat steak." Naruto teringat dengan ucapan salah seorang koki yang dia tonton pada anime Shokugeki no Souma kemarin, bahwa daging penyu itu rasanya sangat enak. Dan penyu itu mirip dengan kura-kura, dan adamantoise juga salah satu spesies kura-kura.

Jadi yang dapat Naruto simpulkan adalah daging hewan itu enak untuk dimakan, setidaknya itu bagi Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto langsung berubah 180 derajat dia langsung mengacungkan pedangnya pada hewan itu.

"Aku lebih suka kura-kura guling," ucap Sasuke, mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, hajar si tubuh bongsor itu."

Naruto langsung melesat dengan katana berkarat ditangannya kearah adamantoise yang sudah menunggu mereka dengan dengan mulut terbuka yang menandakan akan ada puluhan jarum es yang mengarah pada mereka lagi.

Setelah sampai tepat disamping kura-kura bongsor itu Naruto langsung menebaskan katananya secara vertikal.

 **Traankkk!**

Namun sayang, karena kerasnya cangkang hewan itu membuat katana Naruto terpental keudara. Saat berniat mengambil katana miliknya yang terpental kepalanya langsung dijadikan pijakan oleh Sasuke.

"Teme!" Sungut Naruto marah pasalnya dia pikir kepalanya itu semacam trampolin yang mental jika di injak apa? Setidaknya itulah yang terpikir oleh Naruto.

"Dobe tangkap!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melemparkan katana milik Naruto yang tadi sempat terpental karena kerasnya cangkang adamantoise itu. "Aku sudah tahu!"

Tap

Saat kaki Sasuke menginjak tanah, dia langsung melesat tepat didepan mulut hewan itu. "Katakan halo pada pedangku,"

 **Jrass!**

Tebasan diagonal Sasuke sukses mengenai wajah dari hewan itu, terbukti dengan luka melintang pada salah satu matanya.

"Hoy Dobe, hentikan pergerakannya selama yang kau bisa!"

"Untuk apa hoy?" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang berseberangan dengannya. Sedangkan Sasuke telah menunduk dan menyarungkan katananya kembali, seperti berniat mengeluarkan sebuah jurus pamungkas.

"Kau akan tahu nanti,,,"

"Ahh moo,, terserah kau saja!" Ucap Naruto, dia langsung melompat keudara sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buah shuriken. "Rasakan ini reptil!" Teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan semua shurikennya pada hewan itu.

 **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Pertama hanya lima buah shuriken, namun setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tadi jumlah dari shuriken itu berubah menjadi puluhan **.** Tidak ada satupun dari shuriken-shuriken itu yang mengenati tubuh dari sang adamantoise, melainkan malah menancap mengelilingi hewan itu.

 **Goooaarrr!**

Hewan itu meraung dengan keras saat dirinya tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Dan ternyata yang menyebabkan itu semua adalah kawat-kawat baja yang mengikatnya lewat semua shuriken tadi.

Sasuke menarik sedikit katana miliknya hingga terlihat warna putih kecoklatan khas besi berkarat. Dengan seketika Sasuke langsung berada tepat di depan Naruto dengan katana yang telah tersarung kembali.

"Seni pedang Uchiha gerakan kedelapan,,,,"

 **"Yamata no Orochi!"**

 **Jrass! Jrass!** **Jrass!**

Delapan tebasan dalam satu waktu, sebuah teknik yang sangat mengerikan jika ditunjukan pada manusia. Tebasan itu sukses melumpuhkan semua alat gerak dari hewan itu. Darah terciprat kemana-mana membasahi tanah kecoklatan yang mereka injak sedari tadi.

Namun ternyata hilangnya keempat kakinya miliknya tidak lantas membuat hewan itu mati seketika. Terbukti dengan raungan-raungan yang terus menggelegar dari mulut sang adamantoise.

"Sekarang giliranku,,," ucap Naruto sambil membuat kuda-kuda mirip dengan Sasuke, namun yang membedakan Naruto kini tanpa adanya sarung pedang, dan lebih mirip seperti berniat memutar tubuhnya.

"Seni pedang uchiha gerakan kesepuluh,,,,"

srakkk!

Dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat Naruto telah berada di sisi yang berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dengan sebuah pedang berbalut aura kebiruan yang berkobar dengan ganas dan tajam.

 **"Zantetsuken!"**

 **Jraaasshhh!**

Cangkang keras dari hewan itu terbelah dua oleh serangan yang barusaja di lancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kita berhasil, Sasuke!"

"Hn, kau benar. Kita berhasil." Sasuke berucap dengan ekspresi puas yang terukir jelas diwajahnya. sepertinya kerja keras mereka kali ini membuahkan hasil yang dapat dikatakan luar biasa.

"Saatnya kita tunjukan pada Itachi-nii kalau kita dapat mengalahkan kura-kura bongsor itu dengan katana berkarat ini. dan yang paling penting masih u-"

Trakk!

klontang!

ucapan dari Naruto terpaksa terhenti saat katana miliknya patah menjadi dua.

"-tuh."

"Err.. kurasa hanya kau yang akan kena hukuman, dobe," ejek Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini tengah menatap nanar pedangnya yang terbelah hingga pangkal pedang.

"Kuso!"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pekarangan Uchiha yang biasanya sepi bak kuburan di malam jum'at kliwon itu, kini tergantikan oleh suasana ramai dari orang-orang yang tengah berpesta barbeque daging adamantoise. Tua, muda, pria, wanita, bahkan manusia transgenderpun ikut adil dalam pesta meriah itu.

Namun suasana meriah itu tidak lantas membuat Naruto bangga akan hasil kerjanya. Pasalnya kerja kerasnya itu malah mendapat hadiah berupa benjolan-benjolan merah menyala di kepalanya.

Dan itu semua adalah hasil dari ulahnya yang mematahkan katana percobaan yang di pinjamkan Itachi pada mereka. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Itachi menghadiahi Naruto dengan 50 pukulan pedang kayu pada kepalanya.

"Hoy dobe, seharusnya kau senang. Lihat, ada yang membuat steak disana," hibur Sasuke pada boah yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu. Sedangkan yang ingin dihibur malah berjalan cepat sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kenapa harus patah coba, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika saja serangan pertamaku tidak mengenai tempurungnya pasti katana milikku masih utuh," itulah yang sedari tadi di gumamkan oleh bocah pirang itu.

"Ma,,ma,, lebih baik kita ikut makan saja," ajak Sasuke sembari mengambil daging bakar tusuk dari panggangan di depannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal kepada Sasuke yang seakan tidak memperdulikan pederitaan yang di alaminya sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyabet daging tusuk panggang didepannya dan memakannya dengan sangat rakus. 'Ucapanmu bertolak belakang dengan tindakanmu bodoh,' batin Sasuke menghadapi si pirang itu.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan makanan yang ada di depan mereka, Fugaku kini malah kedatangan tamu yang sepertinya sangat mengejutkan.

Sosok pria tua dengan sebuah cerutu dimulutnya datang lengkap dengan pakaian hijau khas pakaian dari tentara.

"Jendral Sarutobi. Suatu kejutan dapat bertemu anda di sini, " Fugaku berucap dengan sopan layaknya tuan rumah pada sosok Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi dari sebuah organisasi khusus pertahanan Jepang.

"Hahaha.. tak usah seformal itu Fugaku, kau seperti tak mengenalku saja," ujar pria tua itu, dia memang tidak suka akan formalitas.

"Jadi sudah saatnya ya?" Ucap Fugaku.

"Tidak-tidak,, aku kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaannya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia hidup dengan tenang setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya," ucap Hiruzen sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah keriput itu.

Mereka berdua menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang berlomba menghabiskan daging panggang yang ada di depan mereka, dan sepertinya itu menjadi sebuh tontonan menarik bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan yang anda ambil, jendral?"

"Yah hal ini sudah aku putuskan masak-masak. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kemampuannya sudah mulai terlihat bukan? Dan jika terus di biarkan tanpa latihan khusus, kekuatannya itu akan membunuhnya sendiri suatu saat nanti." Jelas Hiruzen.

Fugaku sadar bahwa bocah itu memang memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang luar biasa. Karena dia memanglah keturunan dari klan ninja yang sangat kuat, dan ditambah lagi dengan jantung vampir yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya itu mungkin akan menambahkan kekuatan yang diluar nalar manusia.

"Sepertinya begitu. Biar aku bicarakan dengannya nanti malam," ujar lirih Fugaku.

"Itu keputusan yang bijak. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali sekarang. Jika tidak asisten cerewetku itu akan mengomel tanpa ada habisnya." Hiruzen berucap sambil membayangkan sekertarisnya yang cerewet menunggunya dengan jutaan ocehan yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

Sementara Fugaku hanya dapat tertawa kaku mendengar curhatan dari pria paling ditakuti di jepang itu. "Kurasa memang sudah saatnya,".

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Naruto, bisa bicara sebentar?" Panggil Fugaku pada Naruto yang tengah menempa sebuah pedang di tempat kerja milik keluarga Uchiha bersama Sasuke. Naruto langsung meletakan palunya dan berjalan kearah Fugaku.

"Ada apa Jii-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk duduk terlebih dahulu."

.

Mereka kini duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah, cahaya remang-remang dari lampu di belakang mereka serta cahaya bulan yang bersinar cukup terang pada malam ini menjadikan pembicaraan antara Fugaku dan Naruto terkesan lebih serius.

"Begini, Naruto. Kemarin kau mendapat tawaran untuk masuk sebuak akademi kemiliteran yang ada di Tokyo. Dan setelah lulus kau akan langsung masuk kedalam kesatuan khusus mereka."

Mendengar ucapan dari Fugaku tadi membuat Naruto menerawang jauh kelangit malam yang dihiasi oleh ratusan bintang dan tidak lupa sang ratu malam yang menyinari pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi,, kapan aku bisa kesana?" Naruto berucap dengan lirih tanpa menatap kearah Fugaku.

"Itu terserah kau, kau bisa berangkat kapanpun kau mau," ujar Fugaku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, bukannya dia juga mendapat tawaran juga," tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia akan menghadapi pengembaraannya sendiri, seperihalnya Uchiha lainnya." Jelas Fugaku.

"Souka,, sepertinya memang ada sebuah takdir yang menungguku." Ucapnya tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit berbintang itu.

"Yah. Sebuah takdir yang besar." Balas Fugaku.

"Saa te,, saatnya melanjutkan pekerjaan," ucap Naruto dengan memutar-mutarkan lengannya.

Sementara itu Fugaku hanya tersenyum menghadapi sifat bocah pirang itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan itu membuat Fugaku mengangkat alis bingung.

"Jii-san. Sesibuk apapun aku nanti, aku pasti akan menyempatkan pulang kesini,,,"

Naruto berucap bengan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Fugaku dengan sebuah senyum cerah yang belum pernah dia lihat. ",, Aku janji." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Naruto langsung berlari ketempat dia tadi bekerja membuat pedang bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya mampu tersenyum sendiri, dia fidak menyangka bocah yang beberapa minggu yang lalu bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan satu patah katapun itu dapat membuat sebuah janji yang membuatnya merasakan seperti seorang ayah yang melepaskan anak perempuannya menikah.

Ada rasa bangga dan senang yang terus berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Meskipun bocah itu bukanlah anaknya, tapi semenjak datangnya Naruto, suasana rumah mereka jauh lebih berwarna di bandingkan biasanya.

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah tua." Ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kemudian terus mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pagi itu Naruto mulai berberes-beres dengan memasukan beberapa pasang pakaian yang kemudian dia masukan pada tas hitam miliknya. Di samping tas itu ada sebuah pedang panjang dengan warna ungu pucat yang tertata rapi di sarung pedangnya.

Dan saat dia keluar dari kamarnya dia menjumpai Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan santai sambil membawa tas hitam di punggungnya dan sebuah katana yang memiliki sarung pedang berwarna merah dan gagang pedang berwarna putih dengan aksen belah ketupat berwarna ungu sebanyak lima buah.

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Dan berjalan turun kelantai satu atau lebih tepatnya tempat seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul.

Sesampainnya disana mereka langsung mendapat tatapan sedih dari sang ibunda Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah Mikoto.

"Jadi kalian akan benar-benar pergi pagi ini?" Mikoto kembali memastikan keputusan yang diambil oleh anaknya dan juga orang yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap pada perempuan itu.

"Iya kaa-san. Keputusan kami sudah bulat, dan juga ini merupakan langkah awal kami dalam menjalani hidup kami di dunia luar." Ucap Sasuke yang entah kenapa seperti kesurupan oleh roh dari orang bijak.

Mikoto langsung merengkuh mereka berdua dalam dekapannya, air matanya keluar dengan sangat deras, seakan dia tidak ingin melepas mereka berdua untuk pergi.

"Tenanglah, baa-san. Aku pasti akan mampir sesekali kok." Naruto berucap di dalam dekapan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Okaa-san!" Ucap Mikoto.

"Tap-"

"Okaa-san!" Mikoto kembali menekankan kembali.

"H-hai Okaa-san," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kaku yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Setelah itu Mikoto langsung melepaskan dekapannya pada mereka berdua dan menghapus air matanya yang masih terus mengalir.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," ucap Fugaku. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka berdua. Itachi yang sedari tadi diam, kini melangkah maju ke depan mereka berdua dan memegang kedua bahu mereka.

"Buatlah kami bangga,"

"Hn, sudah pasti / Serahkan padaku" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Setelah perpisahan yang mengharukan itu mereka berdua berjalan keluar gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke, tangkap." Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan pedang yang sedri tadi dia bawa kepada Sasuke. Dan sasuke dngan mudah menangkap pedang itu.

"Itu adalah hasil karyaku, namanya Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Dan aku jamin pedang itu tidak akan pernah patah meskipun harus berhadapan dengan besi terkeras di dunia." Terang Naruto tentang pedang itu. ",, Dan itu kini menjadi milikmu," lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Karena seperti dugaannya pedang yang dibuat Naruto sejak beberapa hari yang lalu itu akan di berikan padanya. Dan diapun juga telah menyiapkan hadiah balasan yang pantas untuk pedang itu.

"Kalau begitu ini,," Sasuke melemparkan katana bersarung pedang merah itu pada Naruto. Dan di tangkap Naruto dengan mudah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjualnya, tapi kurasa lebih baik aku berikan padamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Jahatnya"

"Namanya Ashura, katana itu sangat tajam dan kurasa tidak kalah kuat dengan pedang buatanmu ini. Karena pada dasarnya terbuat dari bahan yang sama." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menatap katana itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Dia merasa bahwa kedua pedang itu adaah simbol persaudaaan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gerbang keluarga Uchiha. Mereka telah membulatkan tekad, sebuah pengembaraan yang telah dinanti kini telah tiba.

"Aku akan ke Eropa, untuk mencari orang-orang kuat serta mencari teknik pedangku sendiri." Sasuke berucap sambil menodongkan kepalan tangannya kedepan Naruto.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran Fugaku-jiisan untuk masuk satuan militer di Tokyo. Serta menghadapi takdir yang telah menungguku." Balas Naruto seraya membalas kepalan tangan Sasuke.

"Kita tunjukan kekuatan kita,,,,"

",,dan gemparkan dunia!" Ucap mereka berdua sebelum melangkah kearah berlawanan.

"Ittekimassu!"

.

.

To be continue...

A/N : Kakha owatta... (sambil merenggangkan tangan) aku tahu ini memang telat dari yang telah aku janjikan di fic "Trouble Maker" kemarin. Tapi itu semua adalah faktor suasana hati ane yang sedang dalam bad mood tingkat akut.

Hampir berkelahi di sekolah cuman gara-gara hal iseng yang dilakukan temen ane, hah kekanak-kanakan sekali. Tapi untung saja akal sehat ane langsung balik sebelum masalah itu tambah runyam. Maaf kalo ane jadiin Author Note kali ini sebagai ladang curhat.

Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini. Apakah masih bingung, masih ada typo yang bersebaran, atau bahkan ada kata-kata yang hilang. Pokonya jika ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan silahkan isi saja di kolom review di bawah.

Ane sedang bad mood nulis AN panjang-panjang (ini sudah panjang bego).

.

Baiklah ini adalah balasan bagi yang tidak login pada chapter 9 kemarin..

.

 **Guest :** Oke gan ini dah lanjut kog. :)

 **dark roselvet :** Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan dua kalimat. Yang pertama ini adalah fic crossover NaruDxD, trus yang kedua saya bersyukur jika anda sedih membacanya. Ajayy (niru gayanya si Crucufix :v )

 **Pendy uye uye :** tetep lanjut dong, dan kyuubinya tuh dah muncul diatas, kalo kekuatannya akan muncul lagi di chap-chap depan

 **Guest :** Crossover, tapi bukan toaru, tetep di NaruDxD kog. Ane cuma mau sesuatu yang beda aja dari yang lainnya. :v

.

.

Baiklah..

.

See you next time and thanks for reading...

.

Kakha :v


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **The Emperor**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto x Shizuka x Serafall ]**

 **-o0{[ Blood Of Vampire ]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 11

.

Bruukk!

Satu tumpukan buku lagi bertambah didepannya. Dan yang melakukannya itu adalah sosok pria berusia lanjut dengan cerutu yang terus saja mengeluarkan asap. Sedangkan sang korban kini keningnya mulai berkedut karena kesal.

"Jangan bercanda pak tua!?" Seru Naruto pada sosok Hiruzen Sarutobi sang jendral tertinggi serta pelatih khusus Naruto pada satuan "S" atau lebih rincinya pasukan khusus anti terror jepang _SOLDIER_.

"Apa? Mau protes?... kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak mau punya bawahan orang bodoh. Jadi habiskan itu malam ini atau katakan selamat tinggal pada makan malammu mulai besok." Ancam Hiruzen.

Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar ancaman Hiruzen barusan, apapun asalkan tidak dengan makan malamya. Kenapa dia sangat terobsesi dengan makan malam adalah karena pada saat makan malam mereka bebas memesan apapun yang dia sukai, termasuk makanan favorit Naruto yaitu miso ramen super pedas yang ada di kafetaria.

Ini merupakan tahun ketiga dia berada dipasukan ini, namun meskipun begitu dia hanya diperbolehkan ikut dalam misi-misi ringan serta misi diplomatik. Karena usianya masih terlalu muda untuk misi yang harus membuatnya berlumuran akan darah.

Naruto yang tidak mampu menyuarakan protes apapun hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai membaca buku ditangannya seperti yang diperintahkan Hiruzen. Mau protes bagaimana, meskipun sosok didepannya itu terlihat tua, serta memiliki tampang biasa-biasa saja. Namun Naruto tahu jika gelar jendral didepan namanya itu bukanlah hiasan semata.

Bahkan dia pernah dengar rumor tentang masa muda Hiruzen dari penjaga kafetaria, kalau pria tua itu dulunya mampu mengalahkan ratusan teroris yang mengisolasi sebuah kota berbekal dua buah shotgun dengan amunisi penuh.

Jadi sekuat apapun dia mencoba, sosok didepannya itu tidak akan pernah dapat dia capai, apalagi dia kalahkan.

"Hey bocah!"

"Hmm.?" Balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang di pegangnya. Dan itu membuat sebuah senyum simpul keluar di pipi keriputnya.

"Besok kau akan ikut denganku... menjalankan misi khusus,"

Mendengar kata misi khusus, langsung membuat ekspresi Naruto 180 derajat, dia tidak menyangka jika setelah menunggu selama tiga tahun akhirnya dia mendapat misi khusus. Apa lagi dia akan berpasangan dengan orang terkuat dalam pasukan inipasti akan sangat seru. Itulah kira-kia yang tengah berputar dikepala Naruto.

"Jadi apa misi kita? Mengawal presiden, atau melawan teroris... atau-atau kita akan meledakan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan?"

"KAU PIKIR KITA TERORIS?... hah, semua yang kau tebak tadi tidak ada yang benar. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, habiskan dulu buku itu malam ini." Ujar Hiruzen.

Mendengar hal itu langsung membuat Naruto membaca buku-buku itu dengan semangat, dan sesekali menyenandungkan kata 'misi khusus'. Sementara Hiruzen hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal karena menghadapi sifat bocah didepannya itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Nee.. pak tua. Kenapa kau membawaku ke Kyoto?"

Dia menatap pria tua disampingnya itu. Sosok yang dia kenal sebagai Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang jendral sekaligus atasannya. Jujur dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa kakek tua itu mengajaknya, yang masih dalam masa pelatihan itu menjalankan misi diplomatik ke Kyoto.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti,"

Naruto hanya dapat mendengus pelan saat mendengar itu. Selalu saja begitu, jika dia memang tidak ingin memberitahukannya lebih baik dia tidak perlu diajak kesini, dan lebih memilih menghabiskan harinya dengan tumpukan buku itu.

Deg!

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentian langkahnya, entah kenapa dia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh saat dadanya seakan seperti ingin meledak pada setiap detakannya. Dan saat dia mengamati sekelilingnya waktu terasa seperti melambat, dan entah kenapa dia bahkan dapat melihat obyek yang dirasanya terlalu jauh untuk dia lihat dengan sangat jelas.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?' Dia tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apayang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Dia langsung terkaget saat sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari Hiruzen, dan seketika dunia yang melambat itu kini menjadi normal seperti sedia kala.

"Ah,, bukan apa-apa"

Hiruzen mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Naruto menunduk pelan dan melanjutkan kembali jalannya dibelakang kakek tua itu. Seakan perasaan barusan hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Namun terasa begitu nyata sampai-sampai membuat jantungnya seakan diremas oleh sebuah tangan astral yang tak terlihat.

Mereka berdua berhenti disebuah gerbang dari rumah yang paling besar disana, seperti sebuah istana megah milik seseorang yang sagat penting. Ah ya dia baru ingat bahwa misi mereka adalah misi diplomatik, jadi hal seperti ini seharusnya sudah dia perkirakan.

"Naruto.."

"Hmm,,?"

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hiruzen yang barusan memanggil namanya. Dia melihat Hiruzen yang kini tengah mengorek-ngorek kantongnya seakan mencari sesuatu. Wajah Hiruzen berubah menjadi lebih cerah pertanda bahwa apa yang dia cari telah dia dapatkan. Sebuah dompet kodok berwarna hitam yang terlihat penuh dengan uang receh didalamnya.

Dan yang membuat sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung dikepala Naruto adalah kenapa sepertinya sulit sekali mengambil dompet sebesar itu. Kecuali jika kantongnya itu merupakan kantong ajaib milik Doraemon.

",, Kau pergilah jalan-jalan disekitar sini, beli apapun yang kau mau dengan uang itu." Tunjuk Hiruzen pada dompet kodok yang kini sudah berada ditangan Naruto itu.

"Heh,, kau mengusirku?"

Hiruzen mendesah pelan. "Bukan begitu. Karena ini masalah orang dewasa jadi kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu dengan berkeliling, atau mencari pacar kalau bisa." Saran Hiruzen dengan sebuah kedipan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hal seperti itu hanya akan menghambat pekerjaanku saja," ujar Naruto sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hiruzen yang hanya dapat menggaruk kepala beruban miliknya menghadapi sifat bocah itu.

"Yare-yare,, sepertinya hal ini akan bertambah rumit."

Kreekk!

Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu gerbang yang sepertinya telah dibuka. Dia langsung mendapati sosok perempuan cantik berambut keemasan dan mata yang senada dengan surai emasnya. Serta mengenakan pakaian khas gadis kuil.

"Jadi dia?" Ucap perempuan itu, sembari memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Hiruzen tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana, bagus bukan? Meskipun dia masih bocah, tapi kemampuan bertarungnya tidak dapat diremehkan." Pria tua itu berucap sembari menghembuskan asap dari cerutunya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk ringan, lalu berbalik masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah. "Kurasa aku akan mengetesnya sedikit." Perempuan itu berujar pelan dengan sebuah senyum misterius.

"Terserah kau saja"

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah megah itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk serta jutaan sumpah-serapah yang dia tunjukan pada kakek tua yang awalnya mengajak dia ke kota ini. Awalnya dia mengira jika mereka akan dihadapkan dengan pertarungan sengit dengan lawan. Atau bahkan memburu puluhan gembong kejahatan yang hendak menghancurkan Kyoto.

Namun alih-alih bertarung dengan lawan, ataupun menangkap penjahat. Dia malah harus berjalan di area pasar yang lumayan ramai seperti ini. Dia bersumpah jika misi mereka hanya seperti ini saja sampai selesai dia pasti akan langsung mencincang kepala beruban miliknya. Persetan dengan yang namanya atasan maupun bawahan, itu salahnya sendiri karena telah membuat Naruto jengkel.

Brukk!

Karena teralu sibuk dengan pikiannya sendiri Naruto jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya, sehingga dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah,, gomen."

"Ya," ujar pria itu singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah membingkuk minta maaf.

"Inu?" Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah saat melihat sosok yang dia tabrak adalah manusia yang memiliki kepala anjing berwarna hitam. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan dia baru menyadari jika semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya itu bukanlah manusia.

Mulai dari anjing, kucing, buaya, bahkan ada yang memiliki wajah monyet. 'Sebenarnya aku sekarang ada dimana sih?' Batin Naruto miris, pasalnya dia baru tahu jika Kyoto dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti ini.

"Kurama!" Ucap Naruto dengan pelan. Dan seketika sosok gadis kecil bertelinga rubah itu langsung muncul didepannya. "Ada apa Naruto-sama? Kurama bertanya" tanya Kurama masih dengan logat anehnya yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Naruto jengkel.

Untuk sesaat Naruto menghiaukan logat aneh guardian beastnya itu. Karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada mengurusi tata cara berbicara rubah itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, dan apa mereka semua ini, apa mereka semua sama sepertimu?"

"Naruto-sama aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan boronganmu itu sekaligus, namun singkatnya mereka semua ini adalah Youkai. Kaum lain selain manusia. Kurama menjelaskan,"

Naruto mengangguk paham, jadi dia kini berada disebuah tempat atau mungkin dapat dia sebut habitat bagi para makhluk bernama youkai itu.

"Ah, terserah lah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing." Naruto kembali berjalan melihat-lihat area disekitar Kyoto. Kurama yang melihat tuannya berjalan pergi, langsung berubah menjadi rubah kecil berwarna putih salju dengan dua ekor dibelakangnya lalu meloncat kebahu Naruto dan langsung melingkarkan tubuhnya ke leher Naruto.

"Hoy hoy,, kau ini," desah Naruto menghadapi sifat makhluk dilehernya itu.

Karena tadi terlalu asik memikirkan rencana mencincang kepala Hiruzen, dia sampai tidak tahu sekarang ini dia ada dimana. Terlalu banyak persimpangan jalan yang membuatnya bingung. Dengan kata lain saat ini dia tersesat. Untuk pertama kali seorang Naruto Uzumaki tersesat dan tidak tahu arah kembali ke tempat dimana dia tadi berpisah dengan Hiruzen.

"Gah, persetan dengan tersesat. Kesini saja,"

Dia memilih berjalan kearah gang yang agak lumayan lebar diantara penjual takoyaki dan penjual buah. Berjalan pelan, karena dia memang tidak sedang terburu-buru. Toh kakek tua itu pasti tidak ingin diganggu.

"Kemari kau bangsat!"

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tidak lain adalah sosok menusia berkepala kuda yang tengah mengejar sosok perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Naruto. Dibelakang pria berkepala kuda itu masih ada segerombolan youkai lainnya.

"Manusia?"

Dia melihat sosok yang dikejar itu bukanlah youkai seperti halnya gerombolan itu, melainkan manusia biasa yang sepertinya berlari menuju kearahnya. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, Naruto langsung melompat keatas dan berdiri di atas seuntai tali jemuran yang mengikat di kedua sisi gang.

Mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga gadis itu bisa dikejar oleh segerombolan youkai itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Shizuka berlari sekuat tenaganya agar tidak tertangkap oleh orang-orang itu. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu dibenci oleh penduduk disini. Apa karena dia hanya manusia biasa, apa dia tidak pantas jika harus berada ditempat itu.

"Kemari kau bangsat!" Teriak salah seorang youkai bertubuh manusia setengah kuda itu. Tentu saja Shizuka tidak menuruti perintah yang dilontarkan youkai itu, karena jika dia menurutinya dia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan.

Dug!

Brukk!

Entah kenapa sepertinya kesialan suka sekali mengikutinya. Dan itu terbukti dengan sebuah batu yang harus membuatnya tersungkur ketanah. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Kau tidak dapat lari kemana-mana lagi bangsat!"

Salah seorang youkai bertubuh macan maju kedepan menyiapkan jejeran kuku-kuku tajam yang sepertinya disiapkan untuk gadis itu. "Kau hanyalah aib bagi para youkai, manusia sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi anak dari Yasaka-sama. Jadi,,,,, MATILAH!"

Youkai itu menebaskan deretan kuku-kuku tajamnya kearah Shizuka yang kini hanya mampu menutup matanya pasrah menerima maut yang sepertinya telah siap menjemputnya. Sesaat sebelum kuku-kuku itu mengenainya dia merasa seperti ada tangan yang menariknya kebelakang.

Jrasshh!

Blarr!

Asap mengepul akibat hntaman kuku tajam itu dengan tanah didepannya. Saat debu-debu itu mulai menghilang nampak sang target tidak tergores sedikitpun kecuali bagian depan dari pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu musnah akibat cakaran dari youkai tadi.

"Oke, cukup."-

Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada sosok pemuda berpakaian hitam berlapis rompi hijau yang berdiri dibelakang Shizuka. Shizuka sendiri tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang dia yakini sebagai orang yang telah menyelamatkannya barusan.

"S-siapa kau? Dan apa maumu mengganggu kami?" Ucap salah satu youkai berwujud kuda tadi. Naruto hanya tertawa ringan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari youkai itu. Menggelikan sekali, padahal mereklah yang mengganggu gadis itu. Dan bahkan berniat membunuhnya.

"Heh, Pertanyaan bodoh."

Mereka semua merasa geram mendengar balasan dari bocah didepannya itu. Dia pikir dia siapa berani-berani menyebut mereka bodoh.

"Kurang ajar!"

",,,?"

Saat berniat menghajar bocah didepannya itu, mereka baru sadar jika mereka semua tidak dapat menggerakan tubuh mereka bahkan seinchi pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"N-nani.. sejak kapan?" Sahut salah seorang dari youkai itu, saat sadar bahwa setiap alat gerak mereka kini telah terikat oleh seutas kawat baja yang berujung pada lengan kanan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memotong kalian jadi kecil-kecil, tapi berhubung aku sedang tidak membawa katana milikku maka aku tidak jadi mencincang kalian,,," Naruto menoleh kebawah lebih tepatnya kearah gadis yang tadi dia tolong.

",,oh. Begini saja. Aku akan membakar kalian, dan jika kalian masih hidup maka kalian boleh pergi bagaimana?"

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak youkai macan tadi, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengendikan bahu acuh, sembari merogoh kantong yang ada dirompinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah korek api yang terbuat dari metal itu guna menunjukan bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sendiri?" Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan korek api yang sudah menyala itu pada mereka. "Oh ya aku lupa bilang kalau kawat itu semalam aku rendam dalam bak berisi bensin." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Semua youkai itu langsung menutup matanya karena jarak antara meraka dan korek itu sudah sangat dekat.

Tuk!

Namun ternyata korek itu tidak mengenai kawat manupun salah satu youkai disana melainkan langsung jatuh ketanah dan tentu saa api korek itu langsung padam.

"AREEE...!"

"Baka!" Cetus Shizuka.

"Siapa yang kau sebut baka, baka!" Sungut Naruto.

Sedangkan Shizuka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sepertinya harinya kini memang sudah digariskan sebagai hari tersial Naruto. Niatnya ingin terlihat keren, malah jadi terlihat bodoh.

"Hahaha,,, sepertinya kau hanya besar mulut saja bocah," ejek youkai kuda. Naruto yang sudah sangat jengkel langsung menghadap keaah segerombolan youkai tadi dengan wajah sangar. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain,"

Dia merampal beberapa hand seal dengan cepat. Kemudian menarik nafas dengan sangat kuat.

 **"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu!"**

Puluhan burung api yang keluar dari mulut Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah youkai-youkai tadi berada. Dan saat bersentuhan dengan kawat baja berlumur bensin yang mengikat mereka, langsung membuat sebuah kobaran api besar akibat reaksi antara api dan bensin itu.

"Rasakan,, **Jurus pamungkas : Kawat pembakar Iblis!** " Teriak Naruto, memamerkan jurus ampuhnya itu.

Sedangkan Shizuka langsung sweatdrop saat mendengar nama jurus Naruto. 'Dimana bagian iblisnya coba?' Batin Shizuka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Shizuka yang masih terduduk sedari tadi. Tanpa ragu Shizuka menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.

"Arigatou," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang terukir manis di wajah cantiknya. Naruto malah mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan wajah bersemu. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Shizuka bingung. 'Ada apa dengan pemuda ini ya?' Batin Shizuka.

"S-seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih," balas Naruto dengan sedikit agak tergagap. Dan pernyataan dari Naruto itu tentu saja menambah sebuah tanda tanya lagi dikepalanya.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Terimakasih karena telah menunjukan pemandangan indah itu," tunjuk Naruto pada Shizuka, atau lebih tepatnya pada bagian depan tubuh Shizuka yang ter ekspose akibat akaran dari youkai macan tadi.

"H-"

"H?"

"HENTAI!"

PLAKK!

Shizuka kembali duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri guna melindungi kedua asetnya yang ter ekspose karena bajunya hancur akibat cakaran kucing sialan tadi. Naruto bangun dari tidur telentangnya dengan wajah berhiaskan cap tangan berwarna merah.

Dia melepaskan rompi pasukannya, "Ini," dia menyerahkan rompi hijau itu kepada Shizuka yang tengah terduduk. Dengan gesit Shizuka menyabet rompi pemberian Naruto itu.

"Kau keberatan?" Ucap Shizuka sambil memasang pose seperti melindungi dadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku kebe-wadaww! Apa yang kau lakukan Kurama!?" perkataan Naruto langsung tergantikan dengan teriakan sakit saat merasakan sensasi gigitan dari dua taring tajam pada lehernya. Dan Naruto tahu betul jika yang menggigit itu adalah sang rubah putih yang seenak udelnya melingkari lehernya itu.

Sang rubah hanya mendengus pelan, "Hai hai wakatta!" Naruto langsung berbalik agar Shizuka dapat mengenakan rompi itu tanpa khawatir dilihat oleh mata mesum milik Naruto.

"K-kau boleh berbalik sekarang," sebuah suara lembut itu terdengar dengan pelan namun sangat jelas ditelinga Naruto, pertanda bahwa gadis itu telah selesai mengenakan rompi pemberiannya.

"Hah, setelah interaksi konyol seperti tadi aku bahkan sampai lupa menayakan siapa namamu, jadi?" Ucap Naruto setelah berbalik. Sedangkan yang ditanyai malah terus menunduk dengan muka memerah sembari terus menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya memakai rompi hijau itu saja tanpa dalaman sama sekali.

"Hoy aku bertanya padamu bego!"

"T-tapi saat mengenakan ini entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang dilecehkan," gumam Shizuka masih tetap menunduk karena tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa jengah langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan rompiku dan kau boleh pulang dengan menggunakan kardus itu sebagai penutup, gimana?" Saran Naruto dengan jengkel sambil menunjuk sebuah kardus bertuliskan mie se***p yang berada di sudut gang.

"Kurasa memakai rompi ini bukanlah ide yang buruk,"

"Jadi?" Naruto kembali menayakan pertanyaan yang tadi dia lontarkan namun masih belum terjawab bajkan hingga detik ini.

"Bukannya tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya dulu?" Entah itu pertanyaan atau malah saran, yang jelas itu kembali membuat sebuah perempatan lahir dipelipis Naruto.

"Hah, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, kau sendiri?"

"Shizuka, hanya Shizuka." Ujar Shizuka pelan, dia sendiri memang tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia adalah anak angkat dari youkai terkuat di Kyoto, sang pemimpin dari semua youkai. Yasaka, sang Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang, karena aku tidak mungkin memberikan rompi itu karena itu adalah seragam kerja." Ucap Naruto.

"Kerja?"

"Hm,, aku adalah tentara, meskipun masih tahap pelatihan sih," dia berujar dengan sebuah cengiran riang yang sepertinya selalu dia keluarkan jika sedang gembira.

"Oh, tentara ya," dia bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong rumahku kearah sini," tunjuk Shizuka pada arah yang berlawanan dengan langkah Naruto.

"Oh," hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya, saat mengetahui bahwa dia salah mengambil jalan. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Shizuka terkikik geli melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

Mengingat dia masih memiliki banyak waktu jadi dia rasa mengantar gadis itu pulang tidak ada salahnya. Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Shizuka yang berjalan tepat disamping kirinya.

"Jangan pernah lengah,"

Naruto langsung menoleh pada sosok yang barusan mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun bukannya wajah sosok tersebut yang dia lihat. Melainkan sebuah pukulan yang dengan cepat mengarah padanya.

 **Duuagghh!**

 **Blarr!**

Meskipun Naruto sudah memblock pukulan tadi dengan menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada. Karena faktor kalah kekuatan, dia harus rela diterbangkan oleh sosok itu dan menghantam salah satu gerobak jualan disana.

"Naruto!" Teriak Shizuka pada remaja yang tadi menolongnya itu. Dia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok pelaku yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Shizuka mendapati sosok youkai berwujud monyet yang mengenakan sebuah jas hujan kuning.

Tangan kanan makhluk itu seperti dililit dengan sebuah perban, yang Shizuka sendiri tidak tahu apa fungsinya.

 **Blarr!**

"Kau pikir dapat mengalahkanku hanya dengan itu? Berusahalah lebih keras, monyet!" Naruto keluar dari puing-puing gerobak yang hancur akibat bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan pelan seakan tidak mendapat luka akibat pukulan tadi, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa bahwa tangannya seperti sudah remuk akibat pukulan monyet itu.

 **Blash!**

Sosok itu langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali dbrlakang Naruto dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah pada punggung sang target. Tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya Naruto langsung kayang kebelakang dengan cepat sehingga tendangan dari monyet itu hanya mengenai usara kosong.

Melihat sebuah celah Naruto langsung menarik kaki yang terjulur kedepan itu dengan kuat kearah tembok yang ada disampingnya. Alih-alih menabrak tembok monyet itu malah berdiri vertikal pada sisi tembok selayaknya ninja.

Bukannya kesal Naruto malah tersenyum saat melihat musuhnya itu tidak menyadari jikalau dia sudah masuk dalam perangkap yang dibuat Naruto.

"Katsu!"

 **Cess! Blarr!**

Ternyata didekat monyet itu berdiri telah terpasang tiga buah kertas peledak yang tidak diketahui kapan dipasangnya oleh Naruto. Meskipun ledakan tadi cukup besar Naruto yakin jika lawannya itu tidak akan kalah semudah itu.

Dan sepertinya asumsi Naruto terbukti benar, karena saat asap mulai menghilang nampak tubuh berbulu milik monyet itu tidak terdapat luka sedikitpun, meskipun jaket kuningnya tadi telah lenyap akibat ledakan barusan.

Naruto semakin memasang kuda-kudanya saat melihat lawannya itu mulai melepaskan lilitan perban ditangan kanannya. Setelah semua lilitan itu terbuka nampak dengan jelas sebuah tangan berbalut sisik ular serta cakar-cakar tajam selayaknya harimau. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan jika tangan dari lawannya itu adalah hasil eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh kaum youkai.

Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut saat sang lawan telah hilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul kembali tepat didepan Naruto, lengkap dengan sebuah bogem dari tangan bersisik itu. Naruto yang merasa sepertinya mustahil untuk menahan pukulan itu, langsung melompat kebelakang sehingga pukulan yang dilepaskan lawannya itu hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Namun yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah dia terlempar keudara dengan sangat kuat oleh sebuah energi tak kasat mata dari sang lawan. Naruto yang terpental keudara langsung meraih sebuah tali jemuran yang tadinya dia pakai berdiri itu sebagai pegangan yang menciptakan sebuah momentum sehingga dirinya dapat melesat kearah sang lawan akibat gaya tolak dari tali jemuran tadi.

Dan Naruto berani bersumpah jika dia melihat ekspresi terkejut lawannya saat melihatnya menggunakan tali jemuran sebagai ketapel yang melesatkan tubuhnya pada sang monyet.

Dengan gerakan simpel Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dari sarung kunai yang berada dibelakang pinggangnya. Dan saat jarak antara dia dan si monyet tadi sudah semakin dekat, Naruto langsung menebaskan kunainya tanpa ragu.

Kachiingg!

"K-keras seperti besi," rutuk Naruto saat tebasannya itu terpentalkan hanya karena tangan kanan bersisik itu. Tak mau ambil resiko diterbangkan seperti tadi, Naruto langsung meloncat kebelakang guna menjaga jarak dari lawannya.

"Ternyata kau cukup tajam juga, ya." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama pertarungan mereka. Sang lawan baru mengeluarkan suaranya, sembari menunjukan luka goresan dari tangan kanan berlapis sisik itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!?"

"Bersenang-senang, mungkin," ujarnya acuh sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sementara Shizuka menatap tidak percaya pertarungan yang tersaji secara real didepannya itu, dia tidak menyangka jika sosok yang tadi menyelamatkannya itu dapat mengimbangi seorang youkai yang dia tahu jauh lebih kuat ketimbang Naruto.

Atau itu karena faktor pengalaman, pengalaman yang dia dapat di pelatihan militer yang dia ikuti, atau juga karena pemuda pirang bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu memiiki kekuatan khusus yang bahkan dapat membalikan logika yang telah terpaten didunia ini. Entah sejauh manapun Shizuka memikirkan jawabannya dia sepertinya tidak akan menemukan jawaban sama sekali jika tidak bertanya langsung pada orangnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila youkai itu kembali menghilang dan muncul kembali di samping Naruto.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

Alih-alih alih terpental oleh pukulannya Naruto malah menggeser sedikit kepalanya kebelakang. Dan pukulan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong didepannya. Entah karena apa, Naruto merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Dia merasa dadanya sangat sakit seakan ditusuk-tusuk dengan jarum, tapi karena itu dia merasa bahwa waktu disekitarnya kembali melambat.

Melihat sebuah kesempatan emas, Naruto langsung melompat tinggi keudara. Dia meluruskan kedua jarinya selayaknya membuat setengah hand seal dengan tangan kanannya, dengan mengalirkan cukup cakra Naruto langsung menebaskan tangan kanannya secara diagonal.

 **"Burô Keshin!"**

Tidak ada yang terjadi, bahkan angin berhembuspun tidak ada, seakan jurus yang diucapkan Naruto tadi hanya sebuah gertakan semata. Namun karena insting serta senjutsunya, youkai itu harus dibuat berguling kesamping saat merasakan energi yang samar melesat kearahnya.

Criiing!

Blarrr!

Sebuah tiang listrik yang berada dipinggir jalan tepat dibelakang youkai monyet itu langsung terpotong dan roboh oleh tebasan yang bahkan tidak memiliki wujud untuk dapat dilihat oleh panca indra.

Namun karena senjutsu yang dia kuasai, dia dapat merasakan sebuah serangan yang mengarah padanya, namun sayangnya dia hanya dapat merasakan serangan yang sudah sangat dekat padanya.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dikepalanya saat melihat kekuatan darisabetan jari itu. 'Jika terkena sekali saja, pasti akan langsung tamat.' batin youkai monyet itu melihat mahakarya dari dua buah jari itu.

"MASIH BELUM!" Teriak Naruto sambil terus mengibaskan kedua jarinya itu secara acak, yang sukses membuat youkai monyet itu kalang kabut menghindari serangn tak berwujud dari Naruto. Melompat, berguling, merangkak, bahkan bergeliat seperti seekor ulat pun dia lakukan guna menghindari setiap serangan tak kasat mata itu.

"Sekarang... Kurama!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir langsung tercipta dibawah kaki youkai monyet itu. Namun yang membuat youkai monyet itu mengumpat dalam hati adalah rubah yang berdiri didepannya kini tengah mengumpulkan energi kebiruan yang sangat padat dimulutnya.

 **Duusstt!**

 **Blaarrr!**

Tembakan energi padat yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kurama itu sukses menerbangkan youkai monyet tadi dalam sebuah jalur lurus kearah hutan. Niat Kurama menghampiri majikannya langsung terhenti saat merasakan energi asing yang semakin lama semakin pekat keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dia menggeram pelan saat melihat majikannya mulai mengalami perubahan yang signifikan seperti daun telinga yang mulai melancip, rambutnya mulai menghitam sedikit demi sedikit, kuku-kukunya yang memanjang serta bola mata merah bersinar dengan terang dibalik bayang-bayang poni Naruto.

 _"Darah... aku butuh darah!"_

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba mulai terdengar dari dalam kepala Naruto.

 _"Bunuh semuanya... dan ambil darahnya!"_

Seakan tidak mau berhenti suaa itu kian lama kian banyak dan saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain.

 _"Aku...ingin DARAH!"_

Arrgghhhh!

Ledakan energi super dasyat itu keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Kurama yang melihat tuannya sedang lepas kendali langsung berubah ke mode manusianya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Shizuka terkejut bukan kepalang.

Dia tidak menyangka jika rubah yang selalu melingkar pada leher pemuda yang siang tadi menyelamatkan hidupnya itu dapat berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai seperti halnya ibu angkatnya, sang Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"S-siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanya Shizuka yang masih berada didalam belenggu kebingungan yang menghantuinya semenjak pertarungan antara Naruto dengan youkai monyet tadi.

"Tidak penting siapa aku. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan Naruto-sama sebelum benar-benar lepas kendali," Shizuka langsung terdiam membisu saat mendengar pernyataan Kurama barusan.

'Sepertinya aku tidak dapat melakukannya dengan tubuh ini,,,, tidak ada pilihan lain!' batin Kurama berteriak saat melihat Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya seperti ingin menampar seseorang. Namun insting rubah Kurama mengatakan bahwa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan sekedar menampar mereka.

Kurama langsung meloncat menjauh sembari menyeret Shizuka ditangan kanannya.

 **Whuusss!**

 **Blaaaarrrr!**

Ledakan super dahsyat itu langsung meratakan bangunan-bangunan yang terjejer rapi didepannya, dan itu terjadi hanya karena satu kibasan tangan dari Naruto, dan jika dari pengamatan Kurama. Majikannya kini sepertinya sudah benar-benar hilang kendali. Dan itu terbukti dengan manik biru safire indah itu telah tergantikan dngan manik berwarna merah darah yang sangat identik dengan sosok vampir penghisap darah.

Tap brukk!

Kurama berhasil mendarat sempurna di tempat yang agak jauh dari sumber ledakan yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Rintihan Shizuka tidak jadi dia lontarkan saat pandangannya terpaku akan sebuah kawah besar memanjang yang bahkan menghancurkan rumah-rumah penduduk yang mulanya berjejer rapi disana.

Kurama yang tidak ingin majikannya itu semakin liar dibawah pengaruh vampir yang sepertinya semakin menggerogotinya dari dalam, langsung menepukkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

 **"Fuuin : Tamashī o sokubaku... KAI!"**

Sebah aura kebiruan langsung meledak dari tubuh Kurama, serta diikuti oleh munculnya sebuah lingkaran besar dengan pola bintang didalamnya, lalu muncul lingkaran-lingkaran sebesar bola sepak di setiap sudut lancip dari bintang tadi.

Di sisi lain atau lebih tepatnya di atas sebuah banginan tertinggi disana terlihat dua sosok yang berdiri mengamati setiap detik perubahan dai Naruto.

"Apa kita terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya sosok perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Yasaka kepada sosok Hiruzen Sarutobi disampingnya. Hiruzen hanya menghemnbuskan asap cerutunya pelan. "Kurasa begitu, sebaiknya kita lekas menghentikannya sebelum tempatmu rata dengan tanah." Saran pria tua itu.

Namun niat Yasaka untuk langsung terjun ketempat dimana anaknya serta bocah pirang itu terhenti saat melihat ledakan energi berwarna biru yang sangat dia kenali, senjutsu murni yang sangat kental itu adalah senjutsu dari kaum kitsune, kaumnya sendiri.

"Itu,,"

"Sepertinya Kurama tidak tidak ingin jika tuannya dikendalikan," gumam Hiruzen melihat kejadian didepannya. Dimana seorang guardian yang sangat loyal dan akan melakukan apapun demi kepuasan majikannya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana," dengan sekali lompatan panjang Yasaka langsung melesat ketempat dimana Naruto berada.

Lingkaran yang berada diujung lancip bintang itu perlahan terbakar dengan api berwarna biru satu demi satu. Diiringi dengan perubahan tubuh yang kian lama kian membesar, menunjukan sosok Kurama dalam mode dewasa, yaitu perempuan yang memiliki perawakan sangat mirip dengan Yasaka, namun dengan rambut serta mata berwarna perak. Mengenakan pakaian tempur berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit aksen hijau dibeberapa bagian.

"Kaa-sama!?" Gumam Shizuka saat melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya namun dengan surai perak berkilau serta sepasang telinga rubah yang terukir manis dikepalanya. 'Tidak, dia bukan Okaa-sama, tapi kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan ibuku?' batin Shizuka.

Tap! tap!

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hishamaru," ucap Yasaka pada Kurama yang kini tengah berubah kemode dewasanya. Sedang Kurama hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi sapaan dari saudaranya itu. "Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, jika sekaang namaku adalah Kurama. Dan aku tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menggantinya, karena nama itu adalah pemberian dari Naruto-sama. Yasaka Nee-san,"

Sementara Hiruzen dan Shizuka hanya mampu melotot dengan mata sebesar bola pimpong karena terkejut mengetahui jika kedua perempuan rubah didepan mereka adalah saudara.

 **Goooaaaarrr!**

Sepertinya mereka harus menunda acara reunian mereka saat mendengar raungan keras dari sosok Naruto yang sepertinya hendak memasuki fase selanjutnya, terbukti dengan munculnya sepasang sayap kelelawar besar berwarna merah gelap itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya melakukannya,,,, itukan yang tadi hendak kau lakukan?" Yasaka memastikan jika tebakannya tidak melenceng. Dan dibalas Kurama dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Hoy pak tua, apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar," ucap Kurama pada Hiruzen yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton saja bersama dengan Shizuka. Dia menghela nafas pelan serta mengeluarkan kepulan asap tembakau dari cerutu yang sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari mulutnya.

Ctack!

Dia hanya menjentikan jarinya pelan tanpa melakukan apapun lagi, namun sesutu yang aneh keluar dari bawah kaki Naruto. Jika awalnya tadi dia menginjak tanah paving yang keras kini yang menjadi pijakannya adalah sebuah lumpur hisap yang perlahan menariknya kebawah.

"Tuh, sudah kulakukan, selanjutnya terserah kalian." Ujar Hiruzen.

Yasaka yang melihat pergerakan Naruto sudah terhenti akibat lumpur milik Hiruzen, langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan menuliskan sebuah huruf aneh dengan darahnya sendiri. Dengan satu hentakan keras dia menempelkan kertas itu ditanah yang berada tepat didepannya.

Dari tanah bertekstur kasar itu terlihat berubah menjadi sebuah riak air yang perlahan membawa keluar sebuah gagang katana berwarna hitam legam, yang terus naik denfan perlahan hingga berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Muramasa, lakukan tugasmu!" Bisiknya pelan pada katana didepannya. Lalu dengan tenaga terkuatnya dia melemparkan katana itu kearah dimana Naruto berada.

 **Jrasshh!**

Katana itu langsung menancap tepat di dada Naruto. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Shizuka memekik kaget melihat seperti ibunya ingin membunuh Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OKAA-SAMA!" Teriak Shizuka saat melihat itu.

"Diamlah Shizu-chan, dan biarkan orang dewasa bekerja." Balas Hiruzen yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Meskipun rasa khawatir masih menghantuinya, namun saat melihat senyum meyakinnkan dari Hiruzen, mau tak mau dia harus percaya pada ibunya dan sosok yang mengaku sebagai Kurama tadi.

"Kita lakukan, Hi- Kurama!" Meskipun Yasaka hampir salah menyebutkan namanya, namun Kurama sama sekali tidak menggubris hal itu, karena keselamatan tuannya adalah prioritas utama baginya. Megikuti isyarat dari kakaknya, Kurama mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mempertemukannya dengan tangan kiri Yasaka.

Kemudian mereka mengangkat masing-masing tangan mereka yang sedang bebas kearah Naruto. Sebuah ledakan energi kembali menguar dari tubuh Kurama, begitu pula yang terjadi pada Yasaka. Dua sosok youkai terkuat itu menyatukan kedua youki mereka guna menyegel jiwa yang memberontak ingin keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

 **"Fuuin : Tamashī o sokubaku!"**

Teriak mereka berdua, sebuah segel khusus dari klan rubah yang dapat menyegel apapun bahkan jiwa mereka sendiri. Seperti yang dilakukan Hishamaru yang meyegel tubuh dewasanya kedalam tubuh gadis rubah kecil yang dikenal dengan nama Kurama.

Sebuah lingkaran berbintang seperti yang awal tadi sempat keluar dibelakang Kurama, kini kembali muncul diatas tubuh Naruto yang sudah terbenam dalam kolam lumpur itu sebatas pinggangnya.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba meledak dari lingkaran segel yang itu. Saat cahaya mulai meredup nampak sosok bocah berumur sekitar 12 tahun yang tergeletak tak berdaya didalam kawah berukuran 10 meter dan berkedalaman 3 meter itu.

"Naruto-sama!" Teriak Kurama saat melihat majikannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya didalam kawah. Meninggalkan saudaranya yang hanya dapat tersenyum kaku melihat adiknya yang sepertinya sangat menyayangi majikannya lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

Kurama langsung mengangkat tubuh lemah Naruto dalam gendongannya, lalu membawanya ketempat dimana Yasaka, Hiruzen, serta Shizuka berada.

"Yasaka, dimana tempatmu?" Tanya Kurama, pada kakaknya yang tengah menggendong gadis berambut hotam dipunggungnya. "Setidaknya panggil aku Nee-san kenapa?" Sungut Yasaka pada sang adik yang seenak ekornya memanggil fia dengan tidak sopan.

"Jangan mulai deh,"

"Lewat sini," ucap Yasaka, sembari melompat keatas salah satu rumah disana, lalu di ikuti Kurama yang membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya. Sementara Hiruzen memandang mereka berdua dengan sebuah keringat dikepalanya.

"Kenapa aku merasa jika mereka itu lebih mirip dengan seorang ibu yang terlalu protektif terhadap anaknya ya?" Hiruzen bergumam pelan lalu mengikuti mereka berdua yang sudah pergi kearah mansion milik Yasaka.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Kurama meletakkan tubuh Naruto pada kasur yang disediakan Yasaka. Kemudia menyelimutinya dengan pelan, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kening bocah pirang itu. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto lalu mencium pelan kening pemuda itu sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ouhh,, kau sudah terlihat seperti ibu yang baik, Hishamaru," ucap Yasaka yang bersandar disamping pintu ruangan itu, memperhatikan setiap tindakan dari adiknya itu.

"U-urusai, lagian sudah kukatakan jika namaku sekarang Kurama. Kuulangi Ku-ra-ma." Sungut Kurama pada sang kakak yang menggodanya dengan wajah super menjengkelkan itu.

"Apa salahnya coba, toh keduanya jua sama-sama namamu."

"Tentu saja salah, nama Kurama ini adalah pemberian Naruto sama saat dia pertama kali memanggilku. Meskipun dia mungkin tidak mengingatnya karena efek segel yang kugunakan untuk menyegel tubuh dewasaku ini." Dia berucap dengan pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kurama, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kali ini Kurama langsung berubah ke mode serius saat melihat ekspresi serius dari Yasaka. Dia tahu jika kakaknya itu sepertinya ingin membicarakan suatu hal yamg penting. Dan mau tak mau Kurama harus mengikutinya kearah ruang tamu, disana dia juga melihat sosok pria tua yang dia ketahui sebagai atasan dari tuannya.

Dia duduk di sofa yang ada di sana, disamping Hiruzen yang duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Yasaka. Beralih menatap Yasaka dengan raut serius yang terlihat sangat cocok bagi sosok dewasa Kurama.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Begini... ini mengenai Naruto-kun, seperti yang kau ketahui, jika kekuatan Naruto-kun saat ini begitu tidak stabil... aku bukannya takut akan kerusakan yang akan dihasilkan... tapi tubuh Naruto-kun hanyalah tubuh manusia, dan jika dia mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu maka... tubuhnya akan hancur." Jelas Yasaka.

Kurama mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dia tahu, dia mengerti jika tubuh majikannya itu tidak akan mampu menahan kekuatan vampir sekuat itu. Namun apa yang dapat dia lakukan, pasalnya segel yang dia dan Yasaka pasang hanya berguna untuk menyegel jiwa vampir yang terus mencoba menguasai tubuh Naruto.

"Jadi, tugas kalian adalah melatih Naruto agar dia dapat mengontrol berapa persen kekuatan yang harus dia keluarkan dalam sekali pertarungan." Lanjut Yasaka pada kedua orang didepannya, sedangkan Hiruzen malah menghela nafas pasrah pasalnya dia sudah yakin jika dia pasti juga menjadi sasaran.

"Kurasa kau benar, Nee-san." Ucap Kurama dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang terukir manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Juga,, aku tidak ingin menantuku nanti mati sebelum memberikanku cucu,"

"A-apa!? M-menantu?" Tunggu apa telinga Kurama mengalami konslet atau memang kakaknya tadi mengatakan menantu.

"Loh. Kau belum tahu jika alasan Hiruzen membawa Naruto kesini adalah karena dia akan ditunangkan dengan Shizuka-chan," tanya Yasaka.

Kurama langsung menoleh kearah Hiruzen dengan tatapan membunuh yang menguar dengan lancar dari tubuhnya. Sementara Hiruzen langsung menatap kearah lain sembari bersiul ringan.

"Apa maksudnya ini, pak tua!?"

"Eto,, gimana ya?,," Hiruzen malah bingung mau bilang apa melihat tatapan membunuh yang terus dikeluarkan perempuan rubah didepannya itu pada dirinya.

"Cepat jelaskan atau... kau akan pulang didalam peti mati." Ancam Kurama

"S-sebenarnya ini karena kekhawatiranku yang merasa jika bocah itu terlalu serius dengan masalahnya sebagai prajurit, hingga melupakan hal terpenting yaitu tentang perasaan... karena aku tidak ingin salah mendidiknya hingga dia berubah menjadi seoang mesin pembunuh tanpa perasaan." Jelas Hiruzen dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri kepalanya.

Kenapa dia malah lupa jika perempuan yang marah itu bahkan lebih mengerikan ketimbang menghadapi segerombolan teroris bersenjata lengkap dengan hanya berbekal tongkat baseball.

"Hah, terserah kau saja, tapi jika Naruto-sama menolak, maka kau harus menerima kenyataan itu."

"Tentu saja. Jika dia menolak aku pasti akan membunuhnya seketika, karena dia telah meratakan sebagian daerahku." Ucap Yasaka di iringi dengan seringai kejam diwajahnya.

"Dan tentu saja kau harus menghadapiku dulu sebelum bisa menyentuh majikanku," balas Kurama juga dengan seringai yang tidak kalah mengerikan. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama karena sudah lama mereka tidak saling berinteraksi dan bersenda gurau seperti ini.

Seakan mereka melupakan sesuatu yang dirasa cukup penting.

"Nee,,, Yasaka-sama. Apa tugasku sudah selesai?" Gumam seorang youkai berwujud monyet yang kini tergantung layaknya pakaian kotor di dahan pohon yang berada ditengah hutan.

.

To be continue...

A/N : Cihuyyy akhirnya Arc Flashback masa kecil Naruto sudah selesai,, bagaimana? Ada yang terkejut saat tahu jika Kurama adalah saudara Yasaka?. Atau malah kalian sudah memprediksinya begitu? Oh ya... soal penampilan Kurama versi dewasa adalah sama persis dengan sosok Hishamaru dari anime "Tokyo Ravens" dengan tambahan delapan ekor sehingga totalnya jadi sembilan ekor.

Kurama disini tidak tidak berwarna oranye seperti halnya kyuubi di Naruto. Melainkan sosok rubah berekor sembilan berwarna putih salju dengan ujung ekor berwarna hitam. Dan dia adalah saudara kembar Yasaka, yang sudah sejak lama menjalin kontrak dengan klan Uzumaki.

Juga itu menjelaskan alasan kenapa Naruto selalu menjentikan jarinya saat mengeluarkan kekuatannya, yaitu guna menentukan berapa persen kekuatannya yang akan dia keluarkan. Karena bukannya Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya 100%. Mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh yang ada didalam diri Naruto bukannya perkara sulit, masalahnya seperti yang dikatakan Yasaka diatas. Meskipun dia dapat mengeluarkan 100% kekuatan dalam sekali pukulan maka tangannya akan langsung hancur saat mengenai target yang ingin dipukul.

Jadi bagaimana, apa cukup untuk membalas lamanya update cerita ini. Ahh yang penting jangan lupa menuliskan sedikit pendapat, kritik, saran, atau apalah (termasuk surat cinta pada author juga boleh) tentang chapter kali ini.

.

Re for Guest...

 **asd** : Okrek

 **ardi** : Siip

 **xxx** : aku tidak tahu sebenci apa anda pada character Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya bisa anda sebutkan kenapa saya harus menghapus karakter Sasuke dalam fic saya.

 **Pendi uye uye** : dirumah sakit

 **Guest** : Sepertinya anda sudah tahu apa jawabannya :v

 **Hariazt** : Ahaha...(garuk belakang kepala) saya hanya menulis apa yang ada dipikiranku saja. Dan jika itu dirasa mengganggu maka tidak akan saya ulangi lagi. Serta ini adalah Flashback terakhir jadi tenang saja :v

 **Senju-nara shita** : Oke pertama-tama tolong jangan panggil saya dengan akhiran sama, karena itu membuat leherku gatal. :v oke akan aku jawab pertanyaan anda satu-satu.

1\. Hari ini :v

2\. Iya pair Naruto adalah Shizuka dan Serafall

3\. Udah kejawab di pertanyaan nomer 2 :v

Tidak masalh, karena aku malah senang jika ada yang menyukai fic saya, dan jika ada yang membingungkan silahkan tanyakan saja jangan sungkan-sungkan.

 **Nameima** : iya, tapi flashback terakhir.

.

Baiklah See you next time and thanks for reading...

.

Salam Kakha,,, :v


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **The Emperor**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, Universal World,

Pair : [Naruto X... ] akan terasa sendiri saat membacanya. :v

.

Chapter 12 : Irregular Couple & Marriage Date.

.

Mataku terasa begitu berat. Perasaan ini entah kenapa terasa begitu berbeda dengan perasaan yang biasanya aku rasakan ketika bangun tidur. Aku dengan paksa mencoba membuka mataku, namun saat aku merasa jika kelopak mataku telah terbuka, semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Gelap gulita.

"!?"

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mulai menjalar dari kepalaku, karena reflek atau memang kebiasaan. Tanganku bergerak untuk memegang kepalaku. Dan pada saat itu juga aku sadar, aku tidak merasakan apa pun, entah itu kepalaku maupun tanganku.

Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki... tubuh.

Tapi kenapa?

Mungkinkah...

Ini yang mereka sebut dengan kematian? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku yang abadi ini bisa mengalami kematian seperti ini.

Oh benar juga. Aku telah... di khianati.

Mereka semua yang baik padaku, ternyata menyembunyikan pisau di balik baju mereka. "Dia" yang berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku, menusukku dari belakang.

Aku ingat semuanya, pada akhirnya aku mengingatnya.

Sudah aku duga. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menaruh kepercayaanku pada mereka, kepadanya. Jika aku melakukannya dulu aku pasti tidak akan mengalami ini. Jika ada yang bertanya padaku apa aku marah? Aku akan menjawab jika aku marah. Jika ada yang berkata apakah aku dendam? Tentu saja aku dendam. Tapi jika ada yang berkata apakah aku membenci mereka? Maka aku akan menjawab tidak.

Tapi kenapa?

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku tidak akan bisa membenci mereka. Aku tahu bahwa senyum mereka itu palsu, aku tahu jika kebaikan mereka itu palsu. Tapi hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama itu nyata. Itulah yang aku yakini.

Aku tidak akan bisa membenci mereka. Walaupun segelap apa pun hatiku saat ini.

"!?"

Secercah cahaya muncul tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini berada. Aku ingin melihatnya, dan hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja tanpa aku ketahui alasannya apa. Cahaya itu langsung berpindah di depanku.

Sebuah jendela. Sebuah jendela yang menampakkan dunia luar dari tempatku yang teramat gelap ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu, namun hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah sebuah pantulan wajah di atas kolam kecil.

Sosok anak kecil yang sedang menangis dalam diam terlihat dengan jelas. Tidak mengeluarkan suara, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, untuk mencegah suaranya keluar. Anak yang teguh.

Gambar yang terlihat di jendela itu tiba-tiba langsung berganti. Dan yang terlihat saat ini adalah dua buah tangan yang memegang sebuah pedang kayu. Tak jauh dari sepasang tangan itu, lebih tepatnya di depannya. Sosok remaja berambut hitam tengah memegang pedang kayunya dengan santai.

『Eto... Mungkin bisa kita mulai latihannya, jadi bisa siapkan dirimu?』

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata dengan kalem. Meskipun agak terlambat merespons sepasang tangan itu mulai memposisikan pedang kayunya.

『Baiklah kita mulai!』

Pemuda itu menerjang ke depan, tampaknya pemuda itu tidak berniat bersungguh-sungguh menyerang pemilik dari sepasang tangan ini. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, gerakan pemuda itu benar-benar bagus, postur tubuhnya juga bagus.

Sebuah tebasan diagonal datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, nak?

"!?"

Untuk sesaat benar-benar hanya sesaat, aku merasakan sebuah sensasi tubuh yang bergetar dalam jiwa tanpa tubuh ini. Dan bersamaan dengan itu aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa gambar dari pemuda berambut hitam yang menebas anak ini mulai menjauh. Tidak bukan menjauh, tapi anak ini menghindarinya?

Mengambil langkah mundur...

Dengan kecepatan seperti ini?

Tunggu, ini aneh benar-benar aneh. Jika dilihat dari besarnya lengan yang saat ini memegang pedang kayu ini maka dapat diketahui jika umur dari anak ini tidak lebih dari 8 tahun. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Refleks ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, sebenarnya siapa anak ini?

Waktu di luar tampaknya berjalan dengan begitu cepat, atau ini karena sebelumnya aku adalah makhluk abadi, hingga perasaan jika waktu berjalan terlalu cepat itu sudah merasuk begitu jauh ke dalam jiwaku?

Tapi dari pada memikirkan hal itu, melihat perkembangan bocah ini tampaknya lebih menarik. Benar-benar menarik, bahkan dalam sejarah hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat ada anak yang secemerlang dia.

Tampaknya dia benar-benar cocok sebagai wadahku saat ini. Tubuhnya akan menjadi milikku pasti. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi jika aku memiliki tubuh fisik saat ini, pasti sebuah seringai akan muncul di wajahku.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat... benar-benar cepat hingga aku merasa jika 4 tahun telah berlalu tanpa aku sadari...

Seperti biasa, banyak hal yang tidak aku duga terjadi pada anak ini. Nama dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja terakhir dari keluarga Uzumaki. Bakatnya dalam bertarung benar-benar tidak main-main. Refleks dan kecepatan tubuhnya bahkan telah dilatih oleh orang tuanya tanpa diketahui oleh sang anak itu sendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai dapat merasakan tubuh fisik milik anak ini. Lebih tepatnya saat kami tiba di Kyoto. Entah karena energi supranatural yang ada di kota ini yang begitu besar hingga dengan perlahan kekuatanku mulai kembali.

.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa tubuh ini begitu sulit untuk dikendalikan, hanya dengan mengibaskan tanganku saja seperempat dari desa ini sudah hancur tak bersisa.

Tunggu-apa yang ingin perempuan rubah itu lakukan? Dan pedang apa itu, aku yakin jika itu bukan hanya pedang biasa. Aura yang keluar dari pedang hitam itu begitu mengerikan, gelap dan haus darah seperti halnya seorang... vampir.

『Lakukan tugasmu, Muramasa!』

Jleb!

Pedang hitam itu menusuk tepat di tubuh ini. Namun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit apa pun, tidak sedikit pun. Namun aku juga kembali tidak bisa merasakan tubuh anak ini, dan kembali tertarik dengan paksa pada lembah gelap di mana aku berada semula.

Namun yang membedakan adalah, saat ini. Di sana. Berdiri sesosok anak berusia 12 tahun berambut pirang yang menatapku dengan tenang, dan tanpa aku sadari juga tubuhku sudah terbentuk dalam wujud yang mengingatkan aku pada diriku sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggangnya, menatapku dengan satu mata tertutup lalu berkata.

"Jadi... itu wujudmu yang sesungguhnya... Saikyou no Kyuuketsuki?"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Cotto... Shizuka-sensei, kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu. Bahkan sampai masa lalu Naruto-sensei?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sona yang penasaran kenapa perempuan disepannya itu dapat mengetahui masa lalu dari sosok luar biasa seperti Naruto, bahkan saat mereka belum bertemu.

"Ah.. aku belum bilang ya, jika aku dapat melihat masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan melihat menyentuhnya."

Semua iblis di sana hanya melongo tidak menyangka jika perempuan yang menjabat sebagai guru bahasa inggris barunya itu memiliki kekuatan seunik itu. Tapi Sona tidak terlalu kaget, pasalnya jika orang itu adalah tunangan dari sosok seperti Naruto, pasti bukanlah orang yang sembarangan.

"Saa te.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai latihannya?" Ucap Shizuka.

Mendengar itu seluruh iblis di sana langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Dan ada beberapa yang terbang ke udara seperti Akeno dan juga Tsubaki. Melihat reaksi dari murid-muridnya membuat senyum simpul terukir di wajah manis Shizuka.

"Sayangnya anda kalah dalam segi jumlah, Shizuka-sensei," ucap Rias sambil menunjukan sebuah seringai.

Sementara Shizuka hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi hal itu. "Siapa tahu,"

Dengan cepat puluhan pensil tajam berwarna merah langsung menghujani para iblis perempuan di sana. Rias yang melihat hal itu langsung membuat sebuah kubah pelindung dengan sihirnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat sadar jika ternyata lawannya kini sudah berada di depannya.

Meski pun tidak secepat Kiba maupun Naruto, tapi kecepatan milik Shizuka masih lebih unggul dibandingkan semua perempuan di sana. Shizuka langsung melancarkan sebuah tendangan menyamping ke arah pinggang Rias, namun niatnya itu harus dia urungkan karena menyadari sebuah sabetan beda tajam dari tiga arah sekaligus.

Kiri, kanan, dan belakang. Di sisi kiri ada Tomoe yang siap menyabetkan katana miliknya, dan di sebelah kanan ada Tsubaki yang berniat menusuknya dengan naginata kesayangannya. Serta dari arah belakang ada Ruruko yang berniat memukulnya.

"Strategi segitiga kematian milik Sitri, kah?" Gumam Shizuka pelan. Sepertinya dia memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain serius.

Trankkk! Seeetthh! Duaghh!

Sabetan dari Tomoe dapat ditahan Shizuka dengan sebuah katana hitam keunguan yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangan perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu. Dan sabetan dari Tsubaki terhenti akibat sebuah kawat yang secara tiba-tiba mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kuat sehingga dia merasa seperti tangannya siap putus kapan saja.

Sementara itu Ruruko harus rela terpental akibat mendapat tendangan dari Shizuka. Yah, walaupun dia sudah memblok tendangan itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya tapi dia merasa jika tendangan itu sangat kuat dan akan berakibat fatal jika mengenainya.

"Maaf karena aku harus menggunakanmu lagi, Kogarasumaru," bisik Shizuka pada katana hitam itu, sebuah senjata yang sangat berharga serta paling dia sayangi karena itu adalah pedang yang dibuat oleh orang yang paling dia cintai.

Shizuka menegakkan tubuhnya sesaat. Dan memasang posisi bertarungnya, matanya kali ini berubah menjadi serius. Tidak ada lagi guru kalem serta ceria yang selalu dia lihat. Dan itu mengingatkan mereka akan sang guru sejarah bermuka dua yang sangat mereka hormati. Naruto.

"Jika aku lemah, aku tidak akan pernah dapat berdiri di samping Naruto. Maka dari itu... PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN BAIK-BAIK!" dengan itu Shizuka menerjang Sona yang terlihat sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah naga air yang melingkarinya.

Namun sebelum dia sampai di depan Sona dia harus berguling ke samping menghindari sambaran petir yang tiba-tiba mengarah padanya. Shizuka langsung menoleh ke atas dan mendapati sosok perempuan berbaju gadis kuil yang tengah melayang dengan kedua sayap iblisnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan Akeno, petir menyambar dengan telak pada tubuh Shizuka, namun sang guru itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali. Bukan karena dia kebal terhadap petir atau apa, melainkan karena katana yang berada di tangannya itu kini sudah terbenam hampir seluruhnya di tanah, sehingga listrik yang mengenainya langsung ternetralisir oleh tanah.

"Aaah... sepertinya kurang seru jika hanya begini saja," ujar Shizuka sembari berkacak pinggang dan menatap para iblis yang beterbangan di atasnya dengan santai.

"Apa maksudnya itu, sensei?"

Sang guru tidak membalas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Sona. Melainkan kini dia berdiri dengan tegak dan mengacungkan katana di tangannya dalam sebuah kuda-kuda ringan. Diam dan diam hingga membuat seluruh murid-muridnya bingung. Ada yang berspekulasi bahwa itu adalah sebuah jebakan untuk memancing mereka untuk menyerang. Dan ada juga yang sudah tidak tahan menunggu karena tidak ada respons sama sekali dari sang lawan.

Para knight, rook dan juga pion dari kedua keluarga iblis itu sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan berlari menerjang sang target yang saat ini tengah berdiri dalam sebuah kuda-kuda ringan dengan mata tertutup.

"TUNGGU JANGAN GEGABAH!"

Sayangnya teriakan Rias sama sekali tidak mereka hiraukan Tomoe, Reya, Xenovia, Ruruko, serta Koneko menerjang Shizuka tanpa pikir panjang. Bukan karena mereka tidak berpikir akan risiko dalam serangan mereka melainkan insting petarung mereka memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu.

Insting mereka mengatakan jika mereka tidak menyerangnya dulu maka merekalah yang akan di serang.

Namun sepertinya hal itu malah menjadi keuntungan terbesar bagi Shizuka.

" **Nadeshiko Kenjutsu Ougi : Karasu no Sakebigoe!** "

Blassshhhh!

Dalam gerakan yang hampir tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Shizuka menebas lima gadis itu dengan punggung katana hitamnya sekaligus membuat kelimanya kehilangan kesadaran dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa dan mata yang memutih total.

Dan yang tersisa di sana hanyalah Rias, Sona, Akeno, dan Tsubaki keempat gadis iblis itu sedang berkutat dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Semuanya berpikir tentang cara terbaik seperti apa untuk mengalahkan sosok guru bahasa inggrisnya itu.

Tidak dapat di remehkan, perempuan yang menjadi guru bahasa inggris mereka itu memang bukanlah manusia biasa. Aura kekuatan di sekitarnya pun lama kelamaan mulai tampak secara konstan.

Ditambah lagi katana hitam keunguan yang kalau Rias tidak salah dengar bernama Kogarasumaru itu juga tidak terlihat seperti sebuah senjata biasa.

"Sepertinya sampai di sini akan sedikit sulit," ujar Rias sambil kembali menggenggam bola power Destruction di kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar, kurasa ini memang saatnya kita benar-benar harus bekerja keras," Sona tidak mau kalah juga mengeluarkan sihirnya berupa tiga ekor naga air di belakangnya.

Shizuka menenteng dengan tenang Kogarasumaru-nya dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah para iblis itu. "Jika kalian tidak benar-benar serius melawanku, kalian akan kehilangan nyawa loh," deklarasi dari Shizuka tentu saja membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Sekarang mereka sadar akan sebuah fakta paten yang tidak terbantahkan. Bahwa orang yang berada di sekitar guru sejarah mereka pasti bukanlah orang normal.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Naruto yang melihat para bunshinnya dikalahkan satu-persatu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku akibat tidak bergerak untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Kurasa sudah cukup pemanasannya," gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya ke samping, tak berselang lama sebuah pusaran daun membungkus tangan Naruto dan dengan perlahan memperlihatkan sebilah pedang merah hitam dengan duri-duri tajam di setiap sisi bilahnya serta sebuah kristal merah membara di pangkal gagangnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan Muramasa untuk latihan, jadi siapkan diri kalian untuk yang satu ini. _Menma!_ " ujar Naruto dan memanggil Menma lewat pikiran lalu diikuti sebuah ledakan energi asing namun familiar bagi iblis-iblis itu.

Mendengar hal itu mereka jadi tersenyum saat melihat bahwa Naruto sendiri yang akan maju menghadapi mereka, dan bukannya bunshin yang sedari tadi membuat mereka kalang kabut. Dan mereka yakin jika hal ini akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang sangat hebat, dalam artian yang berbeda.

Mata Naruto yang terbuka menampilkan dua buah manik yang berbeda warna itu menunjukkan bahwa Naruto kini tengah dalam mode di mana dia bergabung dengan sang vampir terkuat yang tinggal dalam tubuh Naruto.

Mereka bertiga menelan ludahnya dengan agak susah saat melihat kedua manik berbeda warna itu.

"Sepertinya hanya dengan ini saja kalian tidak akan puas bukan? Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan aku naikkan lagi levelnya..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengangkat sebuah pedang berduri yang merupakan Sacred Gear buatan dari sang jendral Datenshi, Guilty Thorn yang berada di tangan kanannya.

" **Balance Break!"**

Dengan itu tubuh Naruto langsung terbungkus oleh armor baja berwarna hitam pekat serta sebuah blood spear yang mengkilap seakan terbuat dari besi ditangannya. Namun anehnya hanya setengah bagian helm yang menutupi kepalanya dan membiarkan mata kirinya yang berwarna merah crimson itu terlihat.

"Baiklah, sekarang seberapa lama kalian mampu untuk bertahan?" ujar Naruto dengan sebuah seringai yang menjanjikan rasa sakit.

"Tunggu kurasa bukankah balance breaker itu agaknya terlalu berlebihan?" ujar kiba, "Kiba benar sensei, memangnya kau berniat membunuh kami!?" teriak Issei yang sudah melesat kearah Naruto yang sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah blood spear di tangannya. Sementara saji sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Di dalam batinnya dia hanya mampu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kaichou tercintanya, karena dia merasa jika kehidupan masa remajanya akan berakhir setelah ini.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Itta ta...ta..., sepertinya sensei benar-benar berniat membunuh kita," ujar Issei yang kini sudah telentang di sofa kediaman Gremory dalam keadaan babak belur, dengan tambalan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya Issei, bahkan hampir seluruh iblis di sana dalam keadaan terluka entah itu ringan maupun berat, walaupun tidak membahayakan nyawa sama sekali. Rias maupun Sona juga berpikiran jika dua orang manusia yang menjadi gurunya itu memang bukanlah orang yang dapat dianggap remeh.

"Siapa sangka jika Shizuka-sensei mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu,"

"Sepertinya dia memang sangat cocok menjadi pasangan dari seorang ninja,"

"Aku setuju dengan itu," tukas Sona sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Meskipun guru bahasa inggrisnya itu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang krusial seperti Naruto, tapi pengaturan taktik serta observasinya sangat luar biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Issei, kenapa kelompok kalian bisa babak belur seperti itu, bukankan secara personal kelompok laki-laki itu kuat, dan jika digabungkan kurasa kekuatannya cukup untuk membuat Naruto-sensei kewalahan,"

"Kau tidak tahu buchou. Sensei seperti berniat membunuh kami tadi. Bukan hanya serius, bahkan dia sampai menggunakan Balance breaker, coba kau bayangkan itu!?" ujar Issei frustasi.

"B-begitukah?" Sahut risa dengan sebuah keringat jatuh di dahinya. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa mereka semua bertarung, sepertinya kata bertarung juga tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada di bayangannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bagaimana Naruto yang mempermainkan kelompok pria yang kebagian melawan Naruto.

Dari ruangan sebelah tampak dua orang yang tengah berjalan dengan santai dan menghampiri mereka semua. Kedua orang itu adalah tersangka dari apa yang menyebabkan mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati ekspresi lelah dari seluruh iblis muda yang juga merupakan murid didiknya.

"Haah... jadi apa kalian sudah mendapatkan pelajaran yang bagus hari ini?" Naruto berujar sambil berkacak pinggang memandang mereka dengan tatapan kasihan. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan hampir dari seluruhnya. Dan yang lainnya juga pasti mengerti walaupun tanpa memberitahukannya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, hal terpenting dalam sebuah pertarungan adalah informasi. Sekuat apa pun kalian, sehebat apa pun kalian, jika kalian bertarung tanpa mengetahui apa pun tentang musuhmu kau pasti akan dikalahkan dengan mudah walaupun lawan kalian hanyalah seorang manusia," jelas Naruto panjang. Setelah itu dia menunjuk perempuan di sampingnya dengan sebuah jari jempol kanannya. "Tapi jangan samakan manusia yang aku maksud tadi dengan makhluk di sampingku ini, karena dia adalah spesies langka yang bahkan dapat mempermainkan pasukan elit youkai sendirian pada umur 11 tahun, padahal satu tahun sebelumnya dia hampir mati akibat di kejar beberapa youkai biasa," lanjutnya dengan nada malas.

Tapi sepertinya ucapannya barusan membuatnya harus berakhir dengan sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya akibat pukulan dari sang perempuan yang di maksud.

"Siapa yang kau panggil spesies hah! Kau pikir aku ini hewan!?"

Dengan wajah serius yang masih belum hilang di wajahnya sekalipun benjolan di kepalanya seolah menghilangkan kesan serius itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Nah lihat? Apa aku bilang?"

Duagh!

Dan satu pukulan harus kembali bersarang di kepalanya.

"Ehem.. baiklah, sekarang aku ingin mendengar introspeksi dari diri kalian masing-masing, tentang apa kelemahan yang terbesar kalian," Naruto berdehem sekali dan melanjutkan perkataannya. Yang dimaksud _kalian_ oleh Naruto barusan mungkin lebih menjurus ke arah kelompok laki-laki yang ditanganinya.

"Issei!"

"Mendorong kekuatan hingga batas terakhir dari Boosted Gear sejauh aku dapat menampungnya, serta cara agar dapat menggunakan balance breaker dengan leluasa tanpa mengorbankan tubuhku," jawab Issei dengan serius saat senseinya itu memanggil namanya.

"Kiba!"

"Melatih refleks tubuh serta mental dalam pertarungan melawan multipersonal musuh dan observasi setiap gerakan dan kebiasaan lawan," kali ini kiba menjawab apa yang berhasil dia ambil dari latihan dengan Naruto.

"Saji!"

"Keefektifan serta pengetahuan akan kekuatanku sendiri,"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk puas mendengar setiap jawaban dari mereka bertiga, meskipun masih belum lengkap, namun setidaknya mereka bertiga sudah mengerti akan kelemahan mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kurasa hanya itu yang dapat aku ajarkan pada kalian untuk saat ini, sisanya biar di lakukan oleh datenshi mesum itu, begitu juga dengan kyuketsu gaki di sana itu."

Mereka semua tidak membantah apa pun yang dikatakan oleh guru muda itu dan hanya mengangguk paham serta menurutinya.

"Naruto kau tidak lupa kan?"

Shizuka yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan Naruto berbicara pada akhirnya angkat bicara untuk mengingatkannya bahwa mereka masih ada urusan yang harus mereka urus secepatnya.

"Ya aku tahu..."

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Shizuka ke para murid-muridnya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan bingung.

"...setelah ini aku dan Shizuka akan kembali ke dunia manusia hingga minggu depan, jadi hingga aku kembali lakukan apa pun yang dikatakan Azazel, lalu aku akan menguji kalian semua sekaligus, dan kali ini dengan serius,"

Semua iblis di sana hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa Naruto-sensei dan Shizuka-sensei tidak tinggal di tempat kami saja, aku rasa orang tua kami tidak akan keberatan," mencoba mengalihkan perasaan mereka dari Grigori akibat pernyataan Naruto tadi, Sona berkata demikian.

"bukan masalah itu, aku kembali ke dunia manusia karena ada urusan dengan orang tua Shizuka, jadi kurasa tidak enak membuat mereka menunggu,"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto seluruh iblis di sana kembali dibuat menahan napas, bahkan Issei yang sedari tadi rebahan dengan paha Asia sebagai bantalnya langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai lalu berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat gurunya itu.

"Ja-ja-jangan Naruto-sensei i-ingin me-me-me-melamar Shizuka-sensei!?" Ujar Issei dengan tergagap sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari gemetaran.

"Nah itu dia masalahnya... pihak sananya sudah mewanti-wanti agar aku cepat-cepat menikahi Shizuka, tapi seperti yang kau tahu bahwa pernikahan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil seperti membeli HP di toko,"

Hampir semua orang di sana tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mengumpamakan menikahi seseorang dengan membeli telepon genggam.

"Naruto sudah saatnya,"

Naruto menoleh pada Shizuka yang saat ini menilik jam tangan ditangan kirinya.

"Issei, kalau tidak salah Ascalon milikmu masih belum diperbaiki bukan?"

Issei mengangguk sekali pertanda meng-iyakan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Pedang suci pembunuh naga yang konon dapat membelah sisik naga layaknya pisau panas yang memotong mentega itu terbelah dua hanya melawan satu tebasan dari sang pria di depanya itu.

Dan saat dia bertanya pada Michael sang pemimpin dari fraksi malaikat, bahwa untuk memperbaiki pedang suci membutuhkan persiapan yang rumit dan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku, kenalanku dapat memperbaikinya dengan mudah, anggap saja ini sebagai pertanggung jawabanku akibat memotongnya,"

Meskipun Issei ingin bertanya siapa yang Naruto maksud, namun dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya. Selain karena bukan urusan yang patut dia campuri, Issei juga tahu jika saat ini gurunya sedang terburu-buru.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan,"

Naruto meninggalkan ruangan bersama Shizuka dan pergi menuju Kyoto. Kota mistis yang penuh youkai dan juga merupakan kampung halaman Shizuka.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di sampingnya ada sosok Shizuka yang tak pernah berhenti melepaskan senyum bahagia dari wajahnya. Berbicara soal alasan kenapa Naruto yang terus mendesah sedangkan Shizuka tampak gembira adalah mereka kini sedang berdiri di depan gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Karena inilah alasan kenapa Shizuka mendatanginya ke Kuoh. Mereka saat ini sudah tiba di Kyoto atau lebih tepatnya di depan rumah Shizuka, kediaman dari sang youkai terkuat Kyuubi.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gerbang dengan santai, di dalam pekarangan rumah mereka beberapa kali mendapat sapaan dari para youkai yang mengurus rumah itu. Naruto yakin jika mungkin ada lebih dari sepuluh pelayan yang bertugas untuk mengurusi bagian pekarangan saja, pasalnya memang ukuran rumah itu yang begitu luas.

Tidak seperti istana layaknya kediaman bangsawan iblis rumah itu bergaya jepang kuno yang begitu kental akan aura ketradisionalannya. Di depan pintu masuk rumah sudah ada yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman yang bahkan lebih lebar dari pada milik Shizuka.

Sosok perempuan dewasa yang teramat cantik dengan rambut pirang keemasannya dan tubuh indah berbalut kimono berdasaran putih dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna merah muda yang begitu cocok melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Okaerinasai Shizu-chan, Naruto-kun,"

"Tadaima Okaa-sama," ujar Shizuka dengan sopan.

"Konichiwa obaa-sama,"

Raut wajah perempuan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemberut. "Mou sudah kubilang panggil aku Kaa-san,"

"Obaa-sama," dan Naruto mendapatkan sebuah tatapan yang begitu dalam dari calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Kaa... baa-sama!"

"..."

"Gomen, k-kaa-sama," menyerah. Naruto mau tak mau harus mundur teratur akibat aura kemerahan yang saat ini mulai keluar dari tubuh Yasaka.

"Ma... mari kita sudahi pembicaraan tidak efektif ini lain waktu saja, ayo masuk ke dalam, ngobrol di depan pintu seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, lagi pula kalian pasti lelah akibat perjalanan yang jauh dari Kuoh ke Kyoto, bukan?"

"Terima kasih,"

Naruto membungkuk berterima kasih dengan sopan pada Yasaka, dan mengikuti sang youkai terkuat itu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama dengan perlahan sesampainya di dalam dia sudah disambut oleh dua orang pelayan perempuan yang membantu membawakan barang bawaan Naruto dan Shizuka.

.

Mereka saat ini duduk-duduk santai di ruang keluarga sembari meminum teh yang di sajikan oleh salah seorang pelayan di rumah itu. Dan seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang youkai terkuat, pelayan yang ada di dalam rumah pun jugalah seorang youkai.

Suara bambu yang memukul-mukul batu terdengar sangat jelas dari air mancur bambu yang berada di taman tengah rumah yang lokasinya tepat di samping ruang keluarga di mana mereka duduk saat ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah, dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak banyak yang berubah.

Kecuali satu hal. Tepat di pangkuan sang calon mertua, kini duduk sesosok makhluk loli berambut senada dengan orang dewasa yang memangkunya itu. Makhluk loli itu terus saja memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum manis yang seakan tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Pertama-tama boleh aku tanyakan satu hal sebelum kita mulai membahas sesuatu yang lebih serius,"

Yasaka mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendengar permintaan dari calon menantunya itu.

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tiga ukuran Sizu-chan? Atau mungkin tiga ukuranku?"

"Meskipun aku bilang bahwa pertanyaan ini tidak begitu penting tapi kumohon setidaknya seriuslah sedikit,"

Naruto mendesah. "Jangan katakan kalau anak di pangkuanmu itu adalah anakmu,"

"Memang, apa ada masalah?"

Dengan mulus tanpa hambatan sama sekali, Yasaka mengatakan itu. "Tidak. tidak ada masalah, Cuma perasaan," Naruto tidak jadi mengutarakan apa yang saat ini tengah berkutat dalam pikirannya. Sudah dia duga, bahwa dia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan siapa bapak dari anak itu.

"Kalau begitu baguslah,"

Menyesap teh yang tersaji di depannya dengan pelan dan mulai mendengarkan sang calon mertua bicara. "Langsung ke intinya saja, pernikahan kalian berdua akan di adakan 3 bulan lagi dari sekarang,"

"Uhk... Uhk... Uhk...!" Naruto langsung tersedak dengan sangat parah saat sang calon mertuanya itu menjatuhkan sebuah bom yang bahkan lebih dahsyat daripada bom yang jatuh menghancurkan kota Hirosima dan Nagasaki.

Melihat sang tunangan yang tengah terbatuk-batuk parah, Shizuka hanya mampu mendukungnya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Jujur dia sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibundanya itu, karena dia sendiri juga baru mendengar hal ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"T-tunggu... bukankah itu terlalu tiba-tiba!?"

"Apa menurutmu hubungan selama 8 tahu itu tiba-tiba?"

"Tapi, tapi..."

Suara Naruto kian lama kian lemah tak sanggup membalas argumen dengan sang youkai terkuat itu, tatapan Yasaka saat ini benar-benar dalam begitu dalam hingga Naruto merasa jika dirinya saat ini menjadi kecil, kecil dan semakin kecil dihadapan calon ibu mertuanya.

' _Apakah ini kekuatan dari ibu mertua?'_ Naruto menangis dalam hati.

"Onii-chan..."

"...?"

Naruto mendongak ke arah gadis mungil yang dari tadi duduk tenang di pangkuan Yasaka. Mata bulatnya itu menatapnya dengan penuh pengertian. "... Ganbate-nano,"

"Guh!"

Sebuah serangan kritikal yang tidak pernah dia sangka langsung menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh Naruto mencengkeram dadanya. Dia merasa aneh, sangat aneh hingga dia yakin jika sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terbangun, malah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangkitannya.

' _Tidak Naruto... ingat... ingat... kau bukan seorang lolicon, kau-bukan-seorang-lolicon!'_

Naruto terus mengucapkan bantahan itu dalam hatinya. Dia bukanlah lolicon, dia normal, dia suka oppai, dia suka wanita yang lebih tua, dia-

"Wadau!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit dan tentu saja membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu menatapnya khawatir kecuali satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah Shizuka, dia tetap tidak mengubah ekspresinya sedikit pun saat mendengar Naruto menjerit.

Dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto menjerit secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi? Maka jawabannya ada pada sebuah pensil merah yang setengah lebih dari panjangnya sudah tertanam pada paha Naruto. Dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pelakunya, karena sudah jelas siapa yang melakukannya.

Shizuka.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis ini berubah sederastis itu dari sejak Naruto bertemu dengannya. Tapi tampaknya sifatnya yang saat ini jauh lebih baik daripada ekspresi yang dia kenal dulu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya Yasaka bertanya pada orang yang akan menjadi menantunya itu karena tiba-tiba berteriak. "T-tidak apa-apa, hanya ada seekor nyamuk besar yang menggigitku dan lupa menggunakan obat biusnya saat menggigit," ujar Naruto agak grogi sambil mengirimkan sebuah glare pada Shizuka yang dengan adem ayemnya menyesap teh pada gelas yang saat ini dia genggam di kedua tangannya tanpa memperdulikan pelototan dari Naruto.

"Ara. Begitukah? Mungkin itu dia lakukan sebagai tanda agar nyamuk-nyamuk lain tidak mencoba mendekatinya," seperti dua orang yang saling bertukar pikiran mereka berdua saling melempar perumpamaan-perumpamaan yang merujuk pada tindak-tanduk posesif dari Shizuka.

Naruto membiarkan pensil itu tetap di sana untuk beberapa saat, karena jika dia langsung mencabutnya. Pensil lain akan menancap tak jauh dari pensil yang saat ini bersarang.

"Hah... sepertinya setuju atau tidak setuju, keinginanku tetap tidak di anggap di sini, kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahukan orang tua angkatku akan hal ini,"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti,"

Dalam hati Naruto dia hanya mampu meratap akan ketidakmampuannya dalam menghadapi ibu dari tunangannya itu, dia merasa jika tekanan intimidasi dari seorang ibu mertua memang seperti apa yang kebanyakan orang bilang, jika di bandingkan bahkan keempat maou tidak akan berkutik dalam tekanannya.

Makhluk yang tak terkalahkan, mulai dari kehadiran, perkataan hingga eksistensinya mutlak tak terbantahkan. Bukan vampir, iblis, malaikat, atau malaikat jatuh, bukan juga dewa. Namun "Ibu Mertua".

.

To Be Continue...

.

Hampir... hampir 2 tahun aku tidak pernah mengupdate fic ini, seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa aku masih terlalu terhanyut dalam cerita yang satunya, jadi harap maklum akan hal itu.

Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat fic ini discontinue.

Dan seperti biasa aku selalu memasukan sepenggal selipan kecil di awal fic ini. Dan dengan sepenggal selipan itu kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa sosok itu. Dan sosok yang menjadi tokoh pada selipan-selipan sebelumnya.

Juga siapa yang dimaksud dengan "dia" oleh sosok itu? Tentu saja itu rahasia. Setidaknya untuk sementara, karena aku sudah menyiapkan satu fic yang berisikan beberapa fakta yang tidak diceritakan dalam The Emperor. Judulnya adalah The Emperor : Secret Document.

Yang berisikan.

Bab 1. Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Bab 2. Menma Tepes.

Bab 3. Hinata Hyuuga.

Ini hanyalah sebuah sekuel pendek dalam 3 chapter. Karena aku pikir jika aku memasukan terlalu banyak flashback dalam fic ini, aku akan semakin lupa dengan alur dari cerita ini sendiri. Jadi aku pikir ini adalah cara yang terbaik.

Balasan untuk semua guest di chapter kemarin...

.

Walker : terima kasih..

Pendi uye uye : oke... ditunggu saja ya ㈴1

Guest : oke...

Guest : tus suwon bro... padahal niatku youkai monyet kui ke inspirasi ambek kanbaru pas menggila :v

Im : sudah selesai...

Uchiha kagamu : kagak ada jadwal update... jadi tergantung mood dan kengangguran dari sang author :v

.

Sebagai klrifikasi, selipan sebagai pembuka chapter ini tidak termasuk dalam cerita Shizuka, hanya untuk yang masih kurang paham.

Okeh... kurasa sudah cukup ya untuk aku di sini terus mengoceh kagak jelas, jadi sampai jumpa di chapter depan entah itu satu minggu, bulan, atau bahkan tahun sekalipun :v.

.

Keep Calm and Find Your Talent.

.


End file.
